Sath Chod Diya
by Palak96
Summary: set after giraftaar series.. Abhijeet is angry with everyone. kya woh sabko maaf karega ya un sab se dhur ho jayega? kyu sabka dil toodh raha hai abhijeet? kya uski narazgi ki wajah sirf wahi hai jo uske saath hua ya koi aur? kya daya aur sab pata laga payegey raaz..ko akhir kyu sath chod diya? kya iss baar.. bhi abhi akela? kyu? sawalo ke jawab ke liye... plz read and review..
1. kyu?

Hi, everyone.. I always review stories and this is my first attempt.. plz read its set after giraftaar series…

_**Saath Chod diya? Kyu?**_

He entered inside his house. He was tired. He was thinking about what ever happened in few days…. Few words were roaming in his mind…

**Galti ho gayi mujhse.. galti.. mujhe yah kaam nahi sopna chahiye tha abhijeet ko…**

**Har bar jab bhi Abhijeet musebat mein parta hai toh usski yaadash chali jati hai.. **

His words made him even more left out.. no one supported him.. when he needed..

Har kisi ne mera saath chod diya.. yah tak Tarika ne bhi.. jab bhi koi kisi musibat ne pada hai toh maine sabki madad ki lekin is baar jab maine aapna haath badaya toh kisi ne bhi mera haath nahi thama.. jo mera haath tham sakta tha woh toh mujhse dhur kar diya gaya..

Jisse maine apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karta hai, uske uppar goli chalane ka ilzaam laga diya mujhpar..

Kitni sharmendagi uthani padi mujhe.. mere junior ne mujhe hadkariyah lagayi.. then he remembered Salukhe's words..

Yaadasht.. yaad dilane ki koshish mat karo Abhijeet, jab jab SENIOR INSPECTER ABHIJEET musibat main hote hai toh unke paas aapne bachav ke liye bahut shandaar hatiyaar hota hai unki yaadasht..

Aik Machli porey talab ko ganda kar dati hai.. aur yah Abhijeet puri cid team ko badnaam kar raha hai..

Kalank hai Abhijeet cid par Kalank…

He came out of his taught.. and then remembered..

Acp sir ko sab pata tha phir bhi unhone kuch nahi kaha.. kyu nahi bataya unhone sab ki maine Daya par goli nahi chalayi..

Abhijeet became more angry.. and said "bas ab bahut hua.. har koi mujh par shak karta hai har koi meri yaadasht ko lek kar sawal khade kar deta hai.. aur har main sab ko maaf kar deta hu.. lekin iss baar aisa nahi hoga…. Nahi hoga nahi..

Few minutes later he went to his room and slept holding a photograph of his and his best buddy Daya..

I know it's not good,but I tried and tell me should I continue or not.. all revwies are accepted..


	2. Abhijeet feelings

SRIJA- thank you so much for welcoming me and for ur review. :)

ABhiTarika – thnxs for ur review.. Mistakes happen dear I am a new writer here.. It's my first attempt.. I will see what I can do about it.

Katiiy – thanxs for liking it.. here read and enjoy

Killer1437- thanks a lot.. :)

ConfidentGirl22- mujhe bhi rona aaya tha isliye maine yeh attempt kiya.. agar is main maine rula diya ho toh sorry..

Miss Earth- here a bit long update.. thankyou for your review

Abhisrk-ian- Thank you so much..

Now here is the chapter

**Finally Abhijeet said it**

Next morning Abhijeet woke up.. he looked at the clock it was already 8 a.m. At 9.00 am he had to be in bureau. He quickly took a shower and went to make breakfast for himself..

His phone rings

Abhijeet: Hello

Person: Abhijeet, Kaise ho? Jaldi se ready ho jao main 15 minute main tumhare ghar pahuch raha hu.. tumhe pick up karne ke liye… Aaj hum kaafi samay baad saath main bureau jayege

Abhijeet: Main teak hu Daya.. Mujhe kya hoga.. tek hai tum aa jao main tumhara intezar karuga..

Daya: tek hai.. Bye

Abhijeet: Bye

Abhijeet quickly eat his breakfast, drank the milk. While he was drinking he heard a quill sound by the sound he got to know his best buddy is here.

Abhijeet locked his house door, headed towards the quills. Abhijeet smiled seeing his brother.. Daya smiled back. He sat in quills and moved towards bureau..

Daya looked at Abhijeet who was not his Abhijeet whom he knew before he disappeared. There was a pin drop silence in the quill. Finally Daya spoke.. yaar Abhijeet hame kitna samay ho gaya ek saath rahey.. hai na.. meanwhile Abhijeet was looking outside and was in his own toughts.

Daya: Abhijeet! (again no reply from him)

Daya: keeping his hand on abhijeet hand and finally abhijeet replied.

Abhijeet: Ha Daya.. kua hua?

Daya: Boss wahi toh main tumse puchna chahata hu. Tumhe kya hua hai.. ajeeb baratau kar rahe ho.. phone bhi dhang se baat nahi ki.. ab jab tumse kuch puch raha hu toh jawab nahi de rahe ho.. sab teek toh hai na?

Abhijeet: Mujhe kuch nahi hua hai Daya.. Kuch batein aisi hoti hai jo hum keh nahi pata.. aur andar hi andar hume dard deti hai.. pata hai jab tu gayab hua tha na. sabse jayada maine tujhe yaad kiya.. sabse jyada maine tujhe miss kiya. Kitni dondney ki koshish ki tujhe.. is beech main kya kya saha hai yeh sirf main hi janta hu..

Daya: Abhijeet dekho main janta hu ki tum meri bahut parwah kartey ho.. mujhe pyaar bhi bahut kartey ho.. aur hamesha kartey rahogey.. main sab janta hu.. Abhijeet . Mujhe dukh is baat ka hai ki tumhare muskil samay main mein tumhara sath nahi tha..

Abhijeet: Daya is main tumhari koi galti nahi thi.. galti toh un logo ki hai jin.. ne m..u..j..hee… (in teary voice)

Daya saw Abhijeet he had tears in eyes.. even if Abhijeet tried well.. And also know what pain he went through.

**AT 9.30 Am (CID BUREAU)**

They reached the bureau.

Daya: Abhijeet main jeep park karke aata hu.. tum uppar chalo..

Abhijeet: nahi Daya main tumhara yahi wait karta hu.. itne dino se main akela bureau jar aha hu.. ab toh tumhare saath hi andar jauga.

Daya smiled and went to park the jeep..

**Inside Bureau**

Acp entered

All: Good morning Sir

Acp: Good morning! Daya aur Abhijeet kaha hai

Purvi: Sir, Abhijeet sir aur Daya sir abhi taka aye nahi

Abhijeet: hum yaha hai sir.. (sound came from entrance door)

Acp: ho gayi tum dono ki subah

Daya: Sorry sir, who actually main todha slow drive kar raha tha aaj toh isliye late hogaye.

Acp: Aacha tek hai. (he looked at Abhijeet and Abhijeet was looking lost)

Acp: Abhijeet mujhe tumse baat karni hai chalo mere saath cabin main.

Abhijeet did not move

Acp: Abhijeet! (Shouting a bit)

Abhijeet: ha ha sir.. ji

Acp: tumse baat karni hai chalo mere saath

Abhijeet: Sir, aapko jo bhi baat karni hai yahi kijiye

Acp:tek haitoh batao.

All got scared seeing their Abhijeet sir because he is not the same person whom they know.. After all knew what ever happened with him was not right

Acp: kya baat hai.. hua kya hai tumhe itne ukhre ukhre se kyu hu?

(all wanted to ask him the same question but were hesitate)

Abhijeet: sir aap yeh puch rahe hua kya hai mujhe? Kyu main ukhra hu? Sach main aapko kuch nahi pata..

Acp: Dekho Abhijeet in kuch dino main jo bhi hua, who aacha nahi tha. Lekin kyu tum un purani batao ko yaad kar raho.. insey tumhe bhi taklif hogi aur hame bhi..

Abhijeet: Sir, taklif toh mujhe jab bhu hui hogi jab aapne mujhe woh sabh kahe they, taklif toh mujhe tab bhi hui hogi na jab Salukhe sab ne meri yaadasht ko lekar mujhe kitna kuch suna diya.. unhone kaise soch liya ki main aapne daya, bhai par goli chala sakh tha hu..(tears rolled down)

Daya got tears in his eyes listening to his brother tearing voice)

Acp: Abhijeet main janta hu Salukhne jo tumhe kaha ussey nahi kehna chahiye tha..tab sabot tumhare khilaaf thay.

Abhijeet angrily: lekin sir aap toh sab jante thay na.. jab daya ko goli lagi toh aap wahi par thay.. kyu? Kyu? Nahi bataya aapne sab ko (pointing towards everyone) maine kuch nahi kiya.. (raised his voice).. kyu?

Freddy got tears.. he wanted to hug his Abhijeet sir but couldn't

Abhijeet: Sir agar aapne pehle bata diya hota toh mujhe is tarah sabke samney sharminda nahi hona padta.. (Acp was socked) Shreya ne mujhe giraftaar kiya kyuki ussey lagta tha ki maine daya ke uppar goli chalayi.

Shreya: Sir I am really sorry.. plz sir mujhe maaf kar dijiye main jaanbuch kar kuch nahi kiya.. who toh dcp sir ne kaha tha.. isliye maine (lowering her head)

ABhijeet: uss DCP ka toh naam mat lo mere samne (angry young man) Shreya mujhe laga ki tum meri aachi dost ho kam se kam tum toh mujhe samjogi lekin nahi tumne toh ulta mujhe Daya ka dushman samaj liya.. (Daya was shocked.. he was not expecting this kind of behavior from Shreya)

Daya: Shreya tumne Abhijeet par..(he also had tears)

ABhijeet: har cheez ko bardasht karni ki hadh hoti hai.. (looking towards Acp) Sir.. maine bahut bardasht kiya ab tak lekin agey nahi karuga.. jab bhi mujh par ilzam lagta hai aap sabse pehle mujh par shak kartey hai.. sir is main mera kya kasoor hai ki meri yaadasht mujhe dhoka de jati hai.. aap sab jantey hai phir bhi.. kabhi kabhi aapko lagta hai aapko kya sabko lagta hai ki main yaadasht jaane ka natak kar raha hu.. main kabhi kuch nahi kehta.. (crying)..par ab aur nahi.. aapne, salukhe sir ne mujhe sab se jyada dukh puchaya hai aaj… aur Shreya tum ne bhi..

Daya: Abhijeet main sab samaj sakta hu.. tum plz shant ho jao..

ABhijeet: kaise shant ho jao main daya.. tum nahi samaj saktey mujhpar kya beeth rahi hai.. kyuki tumhari yaadasht nahi jati.. he was even more angry..

Daya: he was hurt but he knew when Abhijeet anger reaches its high peech nothing can stop him

Acp: ABhijeet meri baat suno

Abhijeet: sir mujhe kuch nahi suna hai.. (saying that he left the bureau. While he was walking away he say SALUKHE standing there and listening everything thing.. he looked at him angrily and left)

All looked at him socked and yes of course all the officers were having tears, especially Daya, Acp.

So what do you think what will be Abhijeet next step? Where did he go? Plz read and review.. and sorry for mistakes it's my first story


	3. Daya ka gussa, Abhijeet aur maa

Hi, everyone I had not expected I will get such a good response from my story. Seriously guys ur reviews had encouraged me to right. first I was thinking not to continue but ur reviews has lead me to change my decisions.

Priya, anhaal – thank you so much :)

Jassi – thnxs dear, here I have posted the chapter early

Khushi Mehta – thank you :)

Pavitra – here is the chapter enjoy :)

Palak – aapka naam bhi palak aur mera bhi.. thank you so much.. jaldi post kiya na

Piya – thank you.. ha hum dost ban saktey hai :)

Adk- thanks :) yes this time it was too much.. I really felt bad for abhijeet sir..

Sukhmani kaur- here is the chapter :)

Aditi- main kuch nahi kahugi lekin maine wahi likha hai jo mere dil ne bola likhne ke liye. I agree with you.. enhoy this..

Joya, Preetika – thank you :)

Rose- thanks :) enjoy reading

Smiley- thanks :)

SRIJA-thank you dear :) here is the update

143CID-AbhiTarika- thank you I hope u like this chapter

Guest-thanks

Kkkloveu- I just love you without your support I could not have continued writing and ya thanks once again for helping me here I hope u like this chapter too.. :)

Shweta-thanks a lot :) here a bit long chapter

Palak-thanks again, don't worry abhijeet wil be good but after sometime.. :)

Madhu, bilal-thank you here is the chapter

- thanks

Cidfreak- how can I move forward without thanking you…. Without you this update could not have been possible lots of hugs to you.. :)

ConfidentGirl-wait bad is yet to happen

Rukmani-yes in real life this would hav not happened..

Khushi Mehta-thank you once again ha jab aapne review kiya toh update ho chukka tha.. lo ab maine do bar reply kar diya..:)

Now without wasting anytime continue

_**Chapter 3: Daya ka Gussa, Abhijeet aur Ma ki baite..**_

**At the bureau (After Abhijeet left)**

Salukhe entered abhijeet left ignoring salunkhe sir's presence..

Daya saw salunkhe sir coming and moved his head to the other side.. in frustration controlling his anger acp sir saw this but ignorning this…

Salukhe: arrey boss, kya hua? Ye abhijeet is tarah kyu chala gaya? Han?

Daya:(giving a smile) yeh aap puch rahe hai sir?

Salukhe: kyu? Main puch raha hu matlab? (kind of confused looks)

Daya: sir please ab jan ke bhi anjaan kyu ban rahe aap?app achi tarah se ja te hai ke abhijeet ke iss bartaw ki wajah kya hai?  
Salukhe: (looking at acp )aree?maine kya kiya hai?

Daya to Acp: sir muze mere khabri se milne ja na hai..mai jaraha hu...(hard to control anger for salunkhe sir)so starts to walk out..  
when salunkhe stops him by coming in his path...

salunkhe:ek minute!kya kaha tumne ke mai jan k anjaan anjan ban raha hu...mai?(high pitch)when acp tries to intervene salunkhe stops him by his hand...nahi pradhuman ...muze aaj iss sab mamle ko clear karna hi hai...bar bar mai ye tane aur aise dialogues sunne nahi ata hu...samze (looking at daya)

Daya losing his temper...:aur na hi muze aise koi dialogues marne ke shaok hai...MAI TOH SIRF SACH KEH RAHA HU ...SIRF EK SACH...THIK USI TARAH JIS TARAH AAJ TAK AAP BHI KEHTE AYE HAI...PHIR BHALE USSS SACH SE WO ADMI TOOT BHI KYU NA JAYE...

Salukhe (shocked): han!sach hi bolta hu mai...aur mere liye gawah saboot bass yahi sach hai...samze!  
Daya: rishte nate aapke liye kuch mayne nahi rakhte?AAP KE LIYE NAHI RAKHTE HOGE SIR...MAGAR HAME MAYINE RAKHTE HAI...

Daya: sir...jarasal baat yeh hai na ke 17 salon mai toh ek **nirgiv(nonliving)cheeze ke sath bhi ek insaan ko lagaw ho jata hai...magar aap...aap ko ek jite jagte insaan se lagaw toh chodiye bharosa tak nahi hai...aur baat rahi rishto ki toh sir isme aap kuch na kahe toh hi sahi...kyunki jiske pass apne...(hard to say more)aapne log nahi hote hai na...sirf use in rishton ki ehmiyat hoti hai...aur sach kahu na toh is sabme galti abhijeet ki hi hai...17 saal tak ek sath rehne ke bawazood bhi...wo aaj tak aapke dil mai itni si bhi jagah nahi bana paya ke aap uspe ek baaar...kamse kam ek bar bharosa kar le...ye toh uski har hai...aur sabse zyaada toh meri haar hai...ke aap ko hamare rishte mai wo sacchai nahi dikhi ...agar dikhi hoti toh shayad aap abhijeet pe wo ilzaam nahi lagate...(tears gathered in his eye..)**hame har roz ghav lagte hai sir...magar ek paraye se diye hue ghav bhar jate hai apno ke diye hue ghav yahan dard dete hai sir...yahan(pointing at his heart...

Salukhe:DAYA MAI…

Daya: BASS SIR...BASS!(harsh)AB AUR NAHI...**aap hamare senior hai sir...hum aapki bohot izzat karte hai sir...aur aaage bhi karte rahenge...isiliye aap ko ye bhi batadu sir aap aaaj kal ya kabhi bhi aapke ji mai ayega wo boliye sir sabooto ko nazar main rakhte hue...aur aap ye jitni bhi bar bolenge sir aapke samne uss smart intalligent senior officer ka sar ghuka hi rahe ga sir...wo kabhi aapko kuch nahi kahega...magar aap bhi ek baat janle ke iss sabse hame kuch nahi hoga nahi hamari dosti ko...kyunki hame ek dusre pe itna bharosa hai ke hame ek dusre ki begunahi ke liye koi "saboot"zarrori nahi...kyunki rishton main shak nahi vishwas kiya jata hai..aur aap ko koi chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai abhijeet ki kyunki wo ek gandi machli nahi ..aur ek intaligent sharp officer ke sath sath zimedaar wafadar saccha bhai bhi hai...aur jab tak mare shareer mai aakhri sans hai main use kabhi kuch nahi hone dunga kabhi nahi...**kyunki sath toh sirf aapno se paya jata hai sir...parayon se nahi...(indicating to Acp )  
Salukhe: dekho daya mai use khud mafi mangunga ...waqt ke sath sab theek ho jaye ga yar daya tum...(teary )

daya smiled:'kuch ghav waqt bhi nahi bhar pata sir...nahi bhar pata...'

THESE words were like ecoing their ears...and daya left out...with salunkhe angry but guilty about the words he spoke to abhijeet he leaves from there with blank mind...and keeps acp standing standstill about remembering the days when he too didnt trust abhijeet..tears gather but he wipes them and leaves while in the parking lot...daya comes near his car and dials abhijeets no...when

The person: Sir

Daya: kya hua..

Person: (tears)sir mai maafi mangna chahti hu sir...m..maine ...abhijeet sir pe...  
Daya: shreya ...dekho tumhe jo bhi kehna hai wo uss insaan se kaho muzse nahi...

Shreya: sir please...dr tarika bhi..m..muzse baat tak nahi karna chahti..

Daya: toh aur kya karegi wo shreya?

Shreya: maine ye sab aapke liye...mai aapko uss halat main nahi dekh sakti thi sir...aur isilye maine abhi...  
Daya: (cutting her tumne hamare...apne rishte ko ahmiyat di ye main manta hun...magar apne rishte mai tum itni kho gayi ke tumne mere aur abhijeet ke rishte ko ghoota man liya?har rishte ki ek jagah hoti hai dil mai...ek rishta kabhi dusre rishte ki jagah nahi le sakta...bhale wo koi bhi ho...(saying about their relation...he shook his head and sat in the car and droved offf...with shreya standing standstill)and those words echoing her mind...that how much bling she had become that she didnt even realised what she was doing...and indeed it was love..

**In forensic lab**

Salukhe thoughts:

**hum aapki bohot izzat karte hai sir...aur aaage bhi karte rahenge...isiliye aap ko ye bhi batadu sir aap aaaj kal ya kabhi bhi aapke ji mai ayega wo boliye sir sabooto ko nazar main rakhte hue...aur aap ye jitni bhi bar bolenge sir aapke samne uss smart intalligent senior officer ka sar ghuka hi rahe ga sir...wo kabhi aapko kuch nahi kahega..**

He was not able to concentrate in his work. Salukhe was really guilty for what he has done with Abhijeet

**An Old House**

While someone opened an old door and entered inside.. there was dust and webs all around...he touched that wall of the house and felt like someone welcoming him...his walls ...his books ...his photos...yes it was his house..no THEIR house...he lifted a lamp and dim light felled in that dark house...it felled on the photo of his mother...at that moment his state of mind was just the same as of the house darkkk..with just one ray of hope...he felled on his knees...

Abhijeet: MAAAAAA…

(pure silence)

Abhijeet:main…m..main har chukka hu..toot chukka hu….  
_**Tanhaai, tanhaai  
Dil ke raaste mein kaisi thokar maine khaayi**_

Rain starts… the curtains start to move with high breeze…

_**Toote khwaab saare, ek maayusi hai chhaayi  
Har khushi so gayi, zindagi kho gayi  
Tumko jo pyaar kiya maine to sazaa main paayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, milo hai phaili hui tanhaai**_

He hears foot steps coming.. but is lost in his own… An old lady approaches towards Abhijeet she sees him crying.. she hugs him and take his head in her lap.. but Abhijeet did not realized who she is.. he feels as she is his mother…

_**Khwaab mein dekha tha ek aanchal  
Maine apne haathon mein  
Ab toote sapnon ke shishe  
Chubte hai in aankhon mein  
Kal koi tha yahin, ab koi bhi nahin  
Banke naagin jaise hai saanson mein laheraayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, palkon pe kitne aansu hai laayi **_

Old Lady:Beta

Abhijeet looks up at her and painfull smile came on his face. She was the same person whom he saved her from goons destroying her house and killing her and who gave her taweez which will always protect him…(episode Abhijeet ka intekam)

Abhijeet: Ma main janta tha ki aap jaroor aoegi main apko pukaru aur aap na aao aisa nahi ho sakta. Bhale hi koi mujhe dhoka de jaye par ma kabhi nahi deti apne bête ko dhoka.

Old lady: ha beta, teri main aa gayi mere bete ne mujhe pukara aur main aa gayi. Kya hua beta tum itne udas kyu ho?

Abhijeet: main kyu mere saath hi aisa hota hai? Shayad meri yaadasht hi mere liye sabse bada sharp hai mujhpar. Issey ki wajah se main apno se baar baar dor ho jata hu. Pehle maine aapko kho diya.. aur ab jo mujhe itne saalo se jantey hai unhe mujh par hi barosa nahi raha. Har bar woh mera saath chod dete hai.

_**Kyoon aisi umeed ki maine  
Jo aise naakaam hui  
Door banaayi thi manzil  
To raste mein hi shaam hui  
Ab kahan jaaoon main, kisko samjhaaoon main  
Kya maine chaaha tha aur kyoon kismat mein aayi**_

_**Tanhaai, tanhaai, jaise andhero ki ho gehraayi  
taanhai taanhai**_

Old lady: nahi beta ismein tumhara koi dosh nahi hai wahi hota hai jo niyati main likha hota hai. Main tumhare saath hamesha rahugi..

Abhijeet: hamesha rahogi toh kyu gayi aap. Maa ek aap hi jispe main bharosa kar sakta hu. Maine jissey pyaar kiya usney bhi mujhpar shak kiya. Bhale hi usney meri madad ki par uske man main bhi mere liye shak peda hua aur madad karne main who todha hichkichayi. (his was not smiling at all he was angry)

Abhijeet slept their itself placing his head on his mother's lap. His face had tears. Tears were also rolling from the lady's eye. She was placing her hand on his hair. Abhijeet woke up sudden as water was falling on his face by opening of window… he looked at her and smiled said..

Abhijeet: maa aap? (calling the lady mother)

Ma: Ha main. Tumne mujhe aapni ma samaj ke aapna dukh bata diya. Jante ho mera bhi ek beta tha.. lekin ek car accident main who mar gaya.. (abhijeet felt she is suffering from same pain he went through)

Abhijeet was looking at her continuously and ma confused

Ma: aise kyu dekh raha ho?

Abhijeet(smiled):aapne mujhe aapna beta samaj kar aapna dukh bataya aur maine aapko apni maa samaj kar.. aapne toh mujhe yeh taweez(showing to her) di thi..

Ma: Main apni baache ko hi deti hai.(listening to this he felt relief atleast here is someone who cares for him)

Ma: **beta bhool toh sabse hoti hai...magar uss bhul ko hame bade dil se maaf kar dena chahiye...ye zindagi bohot choti hai beta ...agar hum use nafrat naraazgi ya yunhi man mai bair leke jeete rahenge toh pyaar kab karogey sab se?...ek manchahe rishte ki chahat mai kahin hum ek sacche rishte ko samzota manke use kho na de...kyunki ek rishte ki ehmiyat hame uske milne se pehle kho jane ke baad hi pata chalti hai...aur uske kho jane ki der mat dekhna bete...nahi toh bhot der ho jayegi...**

(abhijeet was just listening to her, but not understanding because right now he is angry with the people who had hurt him)

Abhijeet: Aap jo keh rahi ho main samaj nahi pa raha hu.

Ma: bahut jald samaj jaogey. Abhi tum todha naraz ho.. lekin jaldi hi tum un sab ko maaf kar dogey.. mujhe tum par pura bharosa hai.. she smiled and left the place.

Abhijeet standing in the rain with spreased hands and closed his eyes..

_**Dil ke raaste mein kaisi thokar maine khaayi  
Toote khwaab saare, ek maayusi hai chhaayi  
Har khushi so gayi, zindagi kho gayi  
Tumko jo pyaar kiya maine to sazaa main paayi  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, milo hai phaili hui tanhaai  
Tanhaai, tanhaai, tanhaai, tanhaai**_

**Next morning (at 9.00 am) Bureau**

All were present in the bureau except abhijeet

Daya was dialing a number.

Freddy: sir, main aapko kab se dekh raha hu. Aap kisi ko phone karne ki kosish kar rahe hai.

Daya:(worried) freddy Abhijeet ka kuch pata nahi chal raha kal jab se bureau se nikla hai pata nahi kaha chala gaya. Ghar bhi nahi aaya. (all became very worried about abhijeet)

Acp: good morning

All: good morning sir

(acp looked towards daya)

Acp: Daya kua hua? Aur abhijeet kaha hai

Purvi: sir abhijeet sir ka kuch pata nahi chal raha hai. Kal ke baad kisi ne nahi dekha unney.

Meanwhile abhijeet enters in the bureau. He was not good. His eyes were swollen as if he had not slept few nights. He was looking much more tired.

Sachin: sir aap tek hai

(without answering to sachin, abhijeet moved towards his desk)

All were stunned at his changed behavior

A phone rings.

Daya: Hello? Inspector Daya cid se. Kya hum abhi aatey hai.

Acp: kya hua?

Daya: sir beech ke paas ek laash mili hai.

Acp: aacha tek ha. Chalo chal kar dekh they hai. Shreya ja kar abhijeet ko bola lao.

Shreya: sir ma..ain

Acp: koi problem hai

(she nodded no and went to abhijeet desk to call him, abhijeet was working on computer)

Shreya: sir, ek case aaya hai site pe jana hai. Acp sir app ko bola rahe hai.

ABhijeet: ha toh ja kar dekho (anger tone) mujhe kyu keh rahi ho..

Shreya got scared at abhijeet tone.

Abhijeet: (rudely)Aacha tek hai tum chalo main aata hu. (Shreya left with a sad face)

**Author Note:**

Okk guys I know it's not up to your expectation but I tried my best and the song is my favorite so this is where I could use it.

So what is Abhijeet upto? What punishment will he give to all? Plz review. Thanks for the support and ya feel free to tell my mistakes u can pm me anytime.. till then take care and of course a big thank you to all the readers and for your reviews… and lots of hug to my dear friend cidfreak.. without you this could not have been possible.. Next update depends on number of reviews…

Yours palak96


	4. Abhijeet rutha Daya se

Ok guys, I am very upset with few.. I did not get many reviews for chapter 3, anyways due to good response in chapter 1 and chapter 2 I am posting earlier..

Aditi – I hope yeh chapter aapko pasand aayega.. :)

Srija – Thanks.. :) here I updated fast..

Rahul – Thank you…enjoy :)

Jyoti – thank you so much for your review.. I hope you like this chapter… :)

Kkkloveu – thanks.. I hope yeh chapter aapki expectations par ho.. :)

Krittika – here some duo moments… I promise next chapter main pakka duo moments

cid freak – Thanks a lot.. lots of hug to you…

sneha – thanks..here enjoy aur hai review jaroor karna..

Aditya – thanks dear.. lejiye aa gaya agla chapter

And thanks to others for reading and liking my story…

Here is the chapter

**Abhijeet Rutha Daya se**

Then they all go for investigation ...during the investigation Shreya is in between observing Abhijeet sir as she was feeling guilty...and this was seen by Daya...

Abhijeet: lagta hai iss vase se mara hai...aise...(showing the action to daya)

daya: han..shayad...(observing abhijeet sir)

abhi: yahan dekho ye...khoon bhi laga hai...(taking blood sample)

daya: abhijeet...

abhi: hmm...(without looking at him)

daya: muze tumse baat kari hai...

abhi(still in same mode while taking that sample)han toh bolo na..

daya: yahan nahi...badmein akele...  
(finaly abhi looked at daya)

abhi: kyu? yahan kya problem hai?

daya: dekho..

abhi: daya...mai janta hun tumhe kya baat karni hai...agar wo baat chodke tumhe koi baat karni hai toh thik hai...

daya: abhijeet yun bat ko talte rehne se kuch hasil nahi hone wala...aur zara apne aap ke taraf dekho...kya halat bana rakhi hai khudki...

abhijeet: daya please...muze lagta hai ke hum ye bate baad mai bhi kar sakte hai...na?  
(leaving daya annoyed)

abhijeet: nikhil ye evidence lelo...(nik took it and went and then as daya was standing in front of abhi so blocking his way)

abhijeet: so filhal investigation kare? (with his leave me alone look...so daya moved aside saying)

daya: (angry smile):sure...please...(showing hand to move)  
(so abhi left without replying...and daya shoked his head that iska kuch nahi ho sakta)  
the whole investigation went this way...so in the bureau...

daya saw shreya being restless to apologise to abhi and this was a very wrong time ...so daya decided to take abhi somewhere...

daya: bahar chal rahe ho?

abhi: kyu...

daya: khooni se milna hai isliye...(angry)

abhi(angry): kya hai ye daya...dihkh raha hai na kaam kar raha hun...aur tumhe ye...

daya: ek minute...agar tum aise useless sawal puchoge na toh jawab bhi aise hi milenge...aur tumhe bahar jane ke liye hamesha kisi reason ki zaroorat hoti hai kya?

abhi(irritated)daya...ma...

daya: case ka kaam hai...aarahe ho toh aao...  
(and started to move)(abhi stood up after throwing the pen in his hand on desk with irritation...got up and moved with daya...)

**In the car**

abhi was totally quiet and was looking like an angry young man...but daya ignored this and was driving with full speed soon they came near to their destination...but it wasn't something that abhijeet wanted to see...as he stared outside with his eyes...he got irritated and angry)

abhi(angry tone)kya hai ye daya! yahan laye ho tum muze?

daya: han...

abhi: kya han?

daya: maine tumhe kaha tha ke hum case ke kaam se jaa rahe hai...so isme itne chouk neki koi baat nahi hai...

abhi: mai andar nahi ane wala hu...

daya: **abhijeet...apna ye pagal pan zara baju rakho samze...aur seedhe seedhe gadi se utro aur aandar chalo**...(saying this daya started to move out...)

but abhi didnt even stepped out...seeing this daya went to his side of window...

daya(firm tone): thik hai...chalo...tumhe nahi ana..ok..mai bhi nahi jata ...aadhe ek ghante mai wo vishal(khooni)apna passport leke apne naak ke neeche se faraar ho jayega...bass...aur kuch nahi hoga...aur reason toh yahi hoga ke evidences na milne ke wajah se hame use chodna padega...so now the choice is yours**...tumhe apne personal diffrences ko importance dena hai duty ko**...you decide...

(with which daya got inside and sat with closed eyes...which was irritating abhijeet sir to the most...abhi instantly got down after closing the door with a bang...and started walking...soon did daya opened his eyes and too followed him...)

they pushed the door and got inside...with two pairs of eyes glancing at them...and ignoring their stares daya questioned

daya: sir ...kya pata chala iss lash se...ye...(but that person was still staring at him...) usi zeher se mara hai na...

person: han daya...usi zeher se...

daya(was indeed feeling a bit of guilt to face that person...but right now he was there for an another purpose)

daya: sir..wo evidence dene the aapko...(looking at abhi...as he was carrying them...and was indeed not at all interested in meeting anyone's gaze present there...after looking at tarika...who was hoping that nothing goes wrong between salunkhe and abhijeet so just gave a smile to abhi...but again abhi was looking at the interior of the lab inspite of knowing that place from years...)

daya: abhijeet(bit loud tone)

abhi: han?

daya: evidence(forwarding his hand to get the evidence)

abhi :han..he gave him the evidence...avoiding to look at the person...and controlling his anger...or something else...

daya: sir ye hame wahan crime scene pe mila ...uspe khoon laga hua tha...

tarika: han daya...iss khoon ka test kiya hai hamne...

salunkhe: aur wo khoon neha(victim) ka hi hai...

abhi: (was not able to bear for more than this..)ok...toh proof mil gaya hai...i hope ke ab hum vishal ko bhaag jane se rok sakte hain?(looking at daya )

daya :han ma...

abhi: thank you sir...(trying to calm himself down as much as he can)

(and he started to move out...when someone called his name...and this time it was not only with a pleading tone and after all that person being his senior his steps automaticaly stopped...inspite his brain was constantly opposing him.. he turned and found the same glances of salunkhe sir..with which daya too got a bit little scared as he had brought abhi to clear the differences and not to create new one..and the same was the case of tarika )

salunkhe: please ruko...ek minute...

abhi: sir...please...(taking a big pause)please...muze abhi aapse sachme kuch baat nahi karni hai...

salunkhe: lekin muze karni hai...

abhi: sir...mai...

daya :sir...hum...baad main baat karlenge na sir...ab..

(salunkhe stopped daya by showing him hand)

salunkhe: please...thodi der tum log shant raho...please...(to tarika tooo)

salunkhe: abhijeet i am sorry...

abhijeet: sir...its all ok...maine bhi ye aapse pehle kaha tha jab aapne sorry ka card bheja tha...so ab wahi baat bar bar mat dohraiye...

salunkhe: **dohraunga...kyunke muze pata hai kahin andar tum muzse ab bhi ghussa ho...**

abhi: sir...please...why not end this here...

salunkhe (nahi !we cant end this here...**kyunke mai tumhare mu se sach sunna chahta hun...kyunke yahan iss cid mai tumhari pareshani sabko mehsoos horahi hai...aur ab baar baar muze uski wajah ke nazaryese dekhrahe hai sab**! **and i just can't take it any more**(indicating what daya said to him)  
(but this high pitched dialogue gave a way for abhijeet to lose his patience)

abhijeet: neither can i sir!neither can i! **aap hi ki tarah mai bhi ek jeeta jagta insaaan hi hu...koi machine nahi jise bhavnaye nahi ho...**

salunkhe: abhijeeet...**bhavnae...mere khayal se wo wo cheeze thi tumhare liye jo tumhare duty ke kabhi aadhe nahi aati thi aur aaj...aaj tum muze ye bata rahe ho**?

daya: (trying to stop abhi)abh...

abhijeet: ek minute!aap kya chahte hain han?

salunkhe: mai bass yahi chahta hun **abhijeet ke tum hosh mai aajao...kyunke ab tum har cheeze ko personaly le rahe ho...aur baat rahi meri...toh maine bhi meri duty ki hai...duty ...aur kuch nahi..**

abhijeet: accha...meri zindagi mai ab personal ab raha hi kya hai sir? aur personal kabhi tha hi kya? **bass ye ek duty...yahi meri zindagi hai..aur zindagi thi ...aur zindagi rahegi...magar ek ...ek aam aadmi ki tarah mere mai bhi self-respect naam ki cheeze hai...jiseke saath muze hamesha hamesha compromise karna padta hai!**

salunkhe: **self-respect? uske sath compromise karna padta hai ya phir(cold tone) pure ego ke sath?(with a cold tone)  
**(and that was the final blow to abhijeet ...and that really scared daya and tarika)

abhijeet: sir!(loud and harsh tone )

(but before anyone could react a loud firm word from someone echoed the whole lab...it wasnt salunkhe...but someone else...)

ACP: abhijeet!

(tarika and daya knew what's next...as what so ever happen acp would never see abhijeet talking in high pitch with salunkhe or any senior...and that noise brought back abhijeet into his senses...and made him realise the present but before anyone could react or say a with acp starting to say and abhijeet trying to avoid to meet eyes with acp...but was in anger..

acp: (firm tone)daya! abhi ke abhi ise yahan se leke jao...

daya was left with shock

abhi tried to say something to acp but he was in no mood to hear a word from him: sir...ma

acp: daya..tumhe sunai nahi diya?(loud and firm)ise yahann se le jao...abhi!

daya knew speaking anything is just waste...so he moved near to abhijeet and was going to put hand on abhijeets shoulder but was stopped by abhi giving him a deadly stare...and while moving out abhi glanced back at the acp who was standing facing his bck to him..he lowered his gaze and moved out...leaving questions behind with tarika ...

they came down and daya was going to say something when abhi started walking ...  
daya: abhijeet...gadi...

Abhijeet: koi zaroorat nahi hai daya...**yaha lake tumne bohot badi meherbaani ki hai merepe...THANK YOU!**

(and abhi left from there after taking a taxi )with daya standing still...that for what he had brought abhi to lab..and now what happened...he knew how hurting it was for abhi...and was scared that what will happen at bureau...and with this left for Abhijeet's home as at any cost he has to calm him down...

Arrey yek kya hua? Abhijeet ho gaya daya se naraz.. next chapter will be duo moments.. plz review everyone.. plz.. I want more reviews in this chapter.. it can be negative or positive.. but plz review….

Your Palak96


	5. Abhi ka gussa kar raha hai sabko dhur

**Author Note:**

78 reviews, unbelievable…

Anupam Mishra: Shreya, agle chapter main pakka

Rukhmani: soon thanks for your review.

Crazyforpurvi- sorry par abhi sab tek nahi kar sakti.. plz review to this too

Adk-thanks.. itni jaldi story khatam tohdi na karni hai.. but soon sab kuch teak hoga..

Srija- abhi toh twist aana baki hai.. promise happy enging will be there.. thanks for your wishes and review..

Abhika-sorry rula ne ke liye.. is chapter ko padh kar mujhe marna maat… thanks..

Jassi- thanks here is the update..

Jyoti- thanks aapko pasand aaya..

Guest-thanks.. here is the update

Cidfreak- loys of hug to you.. it's okay and thanks..

Priya-thanks.. here I updated fast must review fast..

.1- thanks

Khushi Mehta-your welcome and thanks for reviewing and liking my story..

Palak, dareya789-thanks

Aditya-sorry but jald hi sab teak hoga keep reviewing

Rukhmani-thank you so much read and review..

Here enjoy..

**Abhijeet ka gussa kar dega sabko dhur**

**In Parking Area**

Daya was going to sit in the car when Shreya arrived there...

Daya: Shreya...tum yahan kya hua?

Shreya: sir...Abhijeet sir hai yahan ...main unse milna chachti hun...

Daya understood that why is Shreya wishing to meet Abhijeet...that is to apologize...but he knows very well that this is a very wrong time...to go and talk to him...so he tries to stop her

Daya: Shreya...tumhe jo kuch bhi kehna hai Abhijeet se...wo kaho magar abhi nahi...

Shreya: sir...aap jante nahi hai...mere liye ab ek ek pal katna mushkil hogaya hai sir...m..muze Abhijeet sir se maafi mangni hai sir...

(Daya saw tears in her eyes and that hurted Daya too)

Daya: (soft tone)dekho...main manta hun ke tumse bhi galati hui hai..aur tumhara maafi **mangna bhi jayaz hai...magar ye sahi waqt nahi hai **Shreya...

Shreya: (low and sorry tone)sir..mai subah se Abhijeet sir se baat karne ki koshish kar rahi hu...magar...wo **baat baat par ghusa ho jate hain ya...kaam main hote hai...aur wo bureau mai bhi ghussa hi the.**..aur mai...unse...

(Daya understood that Shreya was a bit scared of Abhijeets anger..)

Daya: Shreya...abhi Abhijeet bohot ghussa hai...ya pata nahi mgar bohot stressed bhi hai...aur isse wajah se wo aise behave kar rha hai...aur wo sirf tumhare sath nahi...sab ke sath aise hi behave kar raha hai ...aur tab wo galat bol deta...

Shreya: nahi sir...wo galat nahi hai sir...wo apni jagah par sahi hai sir...aur unka ghussa bhi jayaz hai...

(Daya sees her thinking all that happened again...so he decides to change the atmosphere and make Shreya change her decision and not to talk to Abhijeet now...as he knows that when Abhijeet gets angry he dosnt see who is in front of him..)

Daya: waise ...tum itne tense mat ho...as aaj kal toh Abhijeet ke ghusse se mai bhi nahi bach pata...

Shreya smiled a bit

Daya: tumhe maafi mangni hai na mang lo...mgar jab sahi waqt ho...as abhi wo kisi ki nahi sunega...wqt ane par manglena maafi...thik hai...

Shreya: thik hai sir...(and she left from there...and Daya too realized that he too can't stay angry from Shreya for long..and smile crept on his face...but soon got tensed thinking about abhi..)

**In Abhijeet House**

**Daya came to his house..and was going to ring the bell...when he realized that the door was open...he pushed the door and got in...when something struck his leg...it was a broken vase...he picked it up...and saw the mess in the house...two of the pillows thrown on the floor...the broken pieces of glass that lied on floor when he was passing through he saw something below the sitting...he took that thing out...and it was something that Daya had never ever expected in his wildest of dreams...**

**It was a photo frame...which was broken in two pieces...which was seeming to be intentionally broken into two pieces. The broken glass on that photo...had blood on it...with blood on the sides of the frame...he moved aside the blood stained pieces..as it was like moving the pieces of his own heart which was broken...he saw that photo..the photo with which they had cherished their best moments of life...tears gathered in his eyes...he moved his hand over that photo...but soon realized that it wasn't anymore a single photo...but a photo which was tore in two...by breaking the frame in two parts..one part which had his smiling face..and other of his dear brother... which was once him having his hand over his brothers shoulders...tears dropped down...he was feeling to fall down...all his energy was lost...he was feeling lifeless...that today his heart...his breath ...his brother...his friend...had made him apart...but the blood on that frame made him stand ..as he knew that was of his brother..he still tried to make his brain know that it's not possible ...**

**then he saw his coat on the staircase which indicated that Abhijeet is upstairs...with that broken frame he moved upstairs...the glass on the frame were piercing his hand...and blood was flowing...but right now he wasn't feeling anything...as he wanted answers...for that why?...as those pieces were piercing his heart like a dagger...the door of the room was open...he glanced inside...saw Abhijeet sitting on the floor...with his back resting on the side of the bed...with his one hand on the floor and other on the other side...Daya saw that Abhijeet's hand was bleeding...he stepped inside and one of the glass piece falled on tye floor...which made Abhijeet open his eyes...and glanced at the piece and saw Daya standing...with tears flowing...Abhijeet instsntly stood up...and saw that frame in Daya's hand...he moved his face to the other side...Daya saw this...**

Daya: broken tone):tum kabse muzse aakhe chrane lage Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: Daya..t..tum jao yahan se..

Daya: jaa toh chuka hun mai...**filhal toh frame se gaya hun...agar tum chahte ho toh...tumhari zindagi se bhi chala jata hun...**

Abhijeet: Daya!

Daya: toh ye kya hai Abhijeet? ye kya hai? kya(tears**) hamare dosti ke ...dosti ke dhage itne kaccche the...ke aaj ye...**(looking at the frame...)

**abhi too saw that frame and the blood dropping from it of Daya...he in anger snatched it from Daya and threw it on the floor...which shocked Daya like hell)**

Abhijeet: aaj...aaj ek frame ke tootne mai...tumhe hamari dosti dikhti hai...Daya...**magar har baar jab mera dil...mera dil tootta hai tab?ya uss dil ke tootne ki awaz nahi ati** isliye..

Daya : abhijeeet...wo frame ...wo hamari yadein thi...

abhijeeet: han!thi**..yadein thi...magar aaj...aaj tumhe uss aadmi se zyada un yadon ki fikar hai...**

Daya: han hain! kyunki un har ek yaad mai tum ho tum...!

Abhijeet: han toh **nikal do in yaadon se muze**! nikaldo...

Daya: nahi naikal sakta samze!nahi nikal sakta...(trying too cool down)dekho Abhijeet shant ho jao...tumhe pata nahi hai ke tum kya kar rahe ho...aur najane iss **ghusse main tum kitno ke dil dukha rahe ho...**

Abhijeet: oh...accha...toh yahan tum Shreya ke bare main baat karne aye ho...

Daya: tumm...

Abhijeet: han...sahi hi hai...aaj tumhare pass ek naya rishta hai...isi wajah se toh tum aaj kal uske liye muzse bhi jhagad uthte ho...

Daya: Abhijeet...iss sab mai Shreya ko ghasit ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai...

Abhijeet: accha...main use ghasit raha hun...

Daya: han!kyun ke tum pagal ho gaye ho...

Abhijeet: pagal hua nahi hu Daya...pagal tha...sab ne muze pagal bana diya hai...so just leave me alone ok!

Daya: no i won't! jab tak tum mere sawal ka jawab nahi dedete ke tumne aisa kyun kiya?aur ye frame kyu toda..

Abhijeet: jawab! jawab chahiye hai na tumhe...toh lo...muze todna tha toh toda...**waise bhi uss frame ki kya ehmiyaat hai...jiske jude logon ko hi...aaj bharosa nahi ho...**

Daya: accha..toh tod do wo sare frames...jisme hum hai...tab shanti milegi tumhe...toh thik hai..

(Daya moves and starts to break all the frames in the room...when Abhijeet comes and stops Daya)

Abhijeet: Daya!

**(with his hand raised to hit Daya...Daya saw that hand ...realizing...he brings his hand down)**

Daya: **muze mera jawab mil gaya Abhijeet...**ab..ab..toh in frames ko todneki zaroorat hi nahi hai..kyunki ab...sabkuch toot chuka hai...

Abhijeet: Daya...

Daya: bass...**umeed karta hun ke jab tak tumhe hosh aajaye...bohot der na ho chuki ho...Abhijeet aaj tumne mera dil bhi dukha diya hai… umeed karta hu ki tum jald se jald sab kuch teak kardogey.. kahi aisa na ho ki tum aapne gussey main sare ristey thor do…**

(and Daya ran down stairs...with tears flowing...and went out directly...with Abhijeet following him...he ran and was coming down stairs when his leg slipped ...and he came crashing down the stairs...

Abhijeet: Dh...da...dayaaaa...

**and he went unconscious...but till that time Daya had reached the car...he glanced back...and wished that his abhi would be there to stop him...but there was no one...tear slipped from his eye..and he got in and drove off...**

**In the Forensic Lab**

Acp: Salukhe, yeh sab kya ho raha hai. Kyu? Tu aur Abhijeet bacho ki tarah kyu ladh rahe ho

Salukhe: (anger) tum mujhe kyu keh rahe ho main toh bas Abhijeet ko samaja raha tha.. lekin woh hai ki kuch samajne ke liye tayar hi nahi.. ulta mujhe badak pada.. gussey main pata nahi aur kya kya karega kitno ka dil dukhaiyega…

Acp: salukhe tu Abhijeet ke gussey ko aachi tarah se janta hai, ussey kuch bhi samaj nahi aata ki who kya keh raha hai ya kar raha hai.. uska gussa toh jayas hai.. hamane bhi toh usko..(salukhe cutting him)

Salukhe: ha toh iska yeh matlab nahi ki woh is tarah se mujhse baat kare..

(tarika was standing and listening their conversation, she excused herself and left the lab)

Tarika dialing someone phone but not reachable..

Tarika pov: yeh Abhijeet apna phone kyu nahi utha raha… she again dialed but same result

**She took a taxi and headed towards his house.. she knocked the door, door was opened she entered the house.. and was shocked to see the scenario.. she was looking for Abhijeet and her eyes stopped and she was shocked.. Tarika shouted Abhitjeeeeeeetttt… she quickly ran towards him and wake him up..**

Tarika: Abhijeet (placing her hand on his cheeks) aakhe kholo.. Abhijeet plz..(Abhijeet was still unconscious)tarika got tensed seeing him

Tarika somehow managed to pick Abhijeet up and lay him to the sofa.. she quickly took first aid kit from his room and cleared his wound, bandaged his head and his hand too) after 15 minutes Abhijeet slowly opened his eyes.. his vision was still blurry.. and then he remember what happened few minutes ago…

Tarika: Abhijeet tum tik toh ho?

Abhijeet: main.. main tek hu tarika..(his head was still spinning) he got up and tried to move, about to fall when tarika hold him..

Tarika: Abhijeet tumhari tabiyat teek nahi hai..bato yaha…(Abhijeet sat)Abhijeet yeh sab kya hai aur ghar ka kya har bana rakha hai.. itna gussa kaisa ki tumne sab kuch thod- phod diya.. aur yeh photos toh hamari yaadein.. inko

Abhijeet(angry): toh ab tumhe bhi mujhse jyada (stepping on photo) **en photo ki chinta hai**..

Tarika: Abhijeet main toh..

Abhijeet: bas tarika.. kya dekhne aayi ho tum yaha mujhe samjane aayi ho.. ya phir mujhe sawal karney aayi ho

Tarika: Abhijeet main tumse pyaar se baat kar rahi hu aur tum itni rudely

Abhijeet: toh aur kya karoon main tum sab logo ne hi mujhe majboor kiya hai..

Tarika: abhijeet tumhare saath jo bhi hua woh galat tha.. lekin **tum sabko itni badi saza maat do..**

Abhijeet: (loud**) Kyu taklif ho rahi hai..(tarika scared) zara socho mujhe kitni takleef hui hogi jab mujhpar sawal uthaye gaye..** haan tumne toh sab sunna na.. hai na..

Tarika: Abhijeet salukhe sir ko aisa nahi kehna chahiye tha.. par who majbor they.. duty

Abhijeet: Duty, duty, duty.. manta hu ki woh duty kar rahe the.. par unhe koi hak nahi ki ek senior inspector ko is tarah se zalil karey…aur shreya..usney toh

Tarika: dekho salukhe sir..

Abhijeet: Tarika tum agar mujhe wahi sab kehne wali ho toh.. chali jao yaha se..

Tarika: Abhijeet, woh slaukhe sir

Abhijeet: (smiled) Salukhe sab ne bheja hai na tumhe yaha.. baat karney ke **liye jakar unssey kehdo mera ab unse koi wasta nahi hai.. aur tum kya dekhne aayi thi yahai ki main kis haal main hu.. mujhe kisi ki bhi jarorat nahi hai ab..** chali jao yaha se plz chali jao.. isssey pehle ki main kuch kar batoh chali jao..(raising his voice)

Tarika: Abhijeet agar main yaha nahi aati toh tum..

Abhijeet: kya hota **mar jata na..kam se kam yeh sab toh nahi sehna padta**

Tarika: Abhijeet tum

Abhijeet: bas tarika jao yaha se tumhare liye toh salukhe sab aur baki sab mujhse jyada important ho gaye hau ab.. jao chali jao.. (shouting)

Tarika: main chali jati hu bas itna batao kab tak tum hum sab se naraz rahogey? Kab tak.. tumhari wajah se sab jagar rahe hai.. acp aur salukhe sir

Abhijeet: meri wajah se (in anger throwing the vase on table)… hai meri wajah se.. kya maine kaha tha lado.. nahi na.. tarika ab toh tum bhi..tum bhi mujhe nahi samaj thi..tumhe bhi lag raha hai main galat hu.. hai na..

Tariak: nahi Abhijeet main toh bas..

Abhijeet: kya? Batao ..nahi hai na jawab.. plz chali jao mujhe nahi baat karni tumse..(turning other side)

Tarika: (tears) Abhijeet aaj tumne mera dil bhi dhukhaya hai.. aisa karke tum aapne sare rishtey kho do gey Abhijeet.. kho dogey.. issey pehle ki dher ho jaye..tum..(cannot continue)

Abhijeet: toh tek hai tum bhi meri zindagi se chali jao..(tarika shocked) jinne maine aapna samja wahi mera saath chod rahe hai..

Tarika: maine kabhi tumhara saath nahi choda bas main todha ristey aur duty ke beech phas gayi thi..

Abhijeet: dekho tarika plz chali jao.. just go..(shouting) she left angrily closing the door behind.. Abhijeet just stood there and he felt pain in his head

Tarika pov: Abhijeet tum itna kaise badal saktey ho un sab ka gussa mujhpar nikal diya.. kyu kar raho ho tum yeh sab.. kis baat ki saza deh rahe ho mujhe.. maine toh tumhara saath diya main manti hu maine tumpar shak kiya..par.. kyu tum mujhse..(crying).. **tum kaise keh saktey ho ki main tumhari zindagi se.. **

**In the bureau**

All were present except Abhijeet

Acp to daya: daya, Abhijeet kaha hai kalse lab ke baad dikha nahi..

Daya: sir woh woh.. sir mujhe nahi pata kuch.. woh kal gussey main nikla aur taxi main chala gaya

Acp: maine tumse kaha than a usko saath rehna

Daya: sir who meri baat hi nahi manta ab..

Acp: kya karon main iska.. itna gussa bhi aacha nahi..

It was 12 but still Abhijeet not in the bureau

Acp: Banged on table, hadh ho gayi hai, 12 bajne ko aaye hai aur iska kuch aata pata nahi

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered

Acp: (angrily)Abhijeet yeh koi time hai aane ka.. kaha tey tum then he noticed bandaged on his head and hand aur yeh.. kya hua? Yeh chotey kaise lagi

Abhijeet: **chotey toh bahut jyada lagi hai sir, bas farak itna hai ki kuch chotey dikhti hai aur kuch nahi…**

Daya: Abhijeet tum.. main..

Abhijeet**: Itni humdardi jatani ki zaroorat nahi hai**..daya.. all shocked aur sir aapko bhi meri fikar karney ki koi jaroorat nahi hai..main aapne aap ko sambal sakta hu… Acp shocked..

**Author Note:**

Toh kaisa laga.. ek aur jhatka de diya.. abhi twist aana baki hai.. plz review.. next update will be on Friday… and yes I can expect atleast 15 review to this chapter.. love you all.. take care


	6. kya?

I am so happy today.. so decided to post chapter early.. and thank you so much for all your reviews.. I hope I can cross 100 reviews in this chapter..

Sneha-thank you so much for review.. keep reviewing

Olive-thanks.. here I updated..

Cidfreak-thankyou so much lots of hug to you

Shilpam59-nahi main aisa kuch nahi soch rahi.. thanks for reviewing and liking the story.. keep reiewing

Cracresta-thanks here is the chapter.. sorry todha short hai par agla lamba hoga.. paka

Kkkloveu-thanks for your reviews for both the chapters.. it's okay.. I am happy u still read the story..

Nitu-thanks dear..

Sana khan – thanks

Palak- koi baat nahi review aa gaya yahi bahut hai mere liye.. and thanks

Khushi Mehta- thanks a lot.. main hamesha aapke review ka wait karti hu..

And thanks to others too..

**Kya?**

Acp: ho gaya tumhara...ya ab bhi aur dialogus marne hai tumhe...

Abhijeet: nahi sir...waise bhi ab kehne ke liye bacha hi kaha hai kuch...sab kuch toh khatam ho hi chuka hai...(looking at daya...)

Daya: (firm tone) ab bhi bohot kuch baki hai abhijeet...bohot kuch...

(abhijeet looked at daya )

Acp: t..

(when acp got a call he recieved it fixing his gaze at abhijeet)

Acp: headquarters mai meeting hai...(moving near to abhijeet) tumse toh mai badme nipat lunga...

(and he left outside)

**Daya looked at Abhijeet with a fixed and firm stare...which was quiet a lot unexpected for Abhijeet and Abhijeet avoided his gaze and went and sat on his desk...and was trying his best to avoid the stare of Daya...when after sometime he moved out..without telling anyone...Daya too followed him)**

abhijeet got in the car...and started to move...daya was simply following him...and had a different kind of shine in his eyes...

_**All the Rainbow we take it **_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight we never know where life will take us**_

_**I know it's just a ride on the wheel**_

_**And we never know when death will shake us**_

_**And we wonder how it will feel**_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight ' **_

daya was remembering ...

**AAJ EK FRAME KE TOOTNE MAIN TUMHE HAMARI DOSTI DIKHTI HAI...MAGAR HAR BAR JAB MERA DIL..MERA DIL TOOTA HAI TAB? YA USS DIL KE TOOTNE KI AAWAZ NAHI ATI ISLIYE?**

**HAN YAADEIN THI...MAGAR AAJ TUMHE USS AADMI SE ZYADA USS YAADON KI FIKAR HAI?**

**NIKAL DO IN YAADON SE MUZE!**

_**We are So Unrelated**_

_**All the Rainbow we take it **_

_**Feel inside and Say ' I leave Tonight we never know where life will take us**_

_**I know it's just a ride on the wheel**_

_**And we never know when death will shake us**_

_**And we wonder how it will feel**_

**AAJ TUMHARE PASS EK NAYA RISHTA HAI...ISI WAJAH SE TOH TUM AAJ KAL USKE LIYE MUZSE BHI JHAGAD UTHTE HO...**

and same on abhijeets side what daya said to him...

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I know I'll never see you again**_

_**But the time together through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**It's okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

**UMEED KARTA HUN KE JAB TAK TUMHE HOSH AAJAYE...BOHOT DER NA HO CHUKI HO...ABHIJEET AAJ TUMNE MERA DIL BHI DUKHA DIYA HAI… UMEED KARTA HU KI TUM JALD SE JALD SAB KUCH TEAK KARDOGEY.. KAHI AISA NA HO KI TUM AAPNE GUSSEY MAIN SARE RISTEY THOR DO…**

Tears were on Abhijeet face, but he tried to be strong…

_**I've seen a lot thing that makes me crazy**_

_**And I guess I held on to you**_

_**We could've run away and left well maybe**_

_**But it wasn't time and we both knew**_

Abhijeet know Daya is following him… but then he stops and gets out of car on an empty road in a jungle...

_**So goodbye my friend**_

_**I know I'll never see you again**_

_**But the love you gave me through all the years**_

_**Will take away these tears**_

_**I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

he walks and daya follows him...it started to rain.. water was dropping on their faces from sky and soon does abhijeet looks back at daya...

_**Life's so fragile and love's so pure**_

_**We can't hold on but we try**_

_**We watch how quickly it disappears**_

_**And we never know why**_

_**But I'm okay now**_

_**Goodbye my friend**_

_**You can go now**_

_**Goodbye my friend good bye...**_

and moves head in no...daya stopped...and saw a different kind of shine in abhijeet's eyes... and through abhi's lip movement he saw ..something which shivered daya and before he could react...a sound filled in his ears...it is of horn...and with a thud...his brain was kind of tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt..sound filled ...and black everything got black!

And shouts… aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….

Sorry for short update.. next chapter lamba hoga..pakka.. par reviews kam nahi hone chahiye.. keep reading and review to this.. love you all… I hope I can get atleast 10 reviews to this too..


	7. yeh kya hua?

**Ok guys, I am really disappointed just 6 reviews to previous chapter, if you lose interest in reading, then I will not update.. plz must review.. I guess viewers did not like my story and I would really thank**

**Krittika-thank you for your review.. plz review for this too…**

**Miss Earth-I updated this.. thank you for your review..**

**Cidfrek- thank you love you.. I always wait for your review..**

**Poonam-thank you so much aapne review kiya.. sorry pechla chapter chota tha..**

**Shilpa-thanks.. plz review..**

**Yeh kya ho Gaya?**

A car hits Daya… and he falls on ground..aahhhhh coming from his mouth.. He looks at Abhijeet who going far from him.. Abhijeet left the place without looking at daya.. and he went in unconsciousness.. last word he said abhii..abhi….

**In the bureau**

Acp receives a call

Acp: Hello

Person: saab, aap jaldi se motidongri jungle ke pass wali road pe aa jayege Daya saab ka accident ho gaya hai….

Acp: Kya? (shocked) hum abhi aa rahe hai… tum ambulance ko phone karo

Person: Ji saab..

Sachin: sir, kiska phone tha.. aap itne pareshan kyu hai.. bataiya na kya hua?

Acp: sachin hame jald se jald jaana hoga.. chalo (acp did not tell anyone as he was very worried about Daya) Sachin drive the quills as fast as possible…

They reached and were shocked to see daya was laying on his own pool of blood….

Shreya: sir, daya sir plz aakhe kholiye sir.. sir

(ambulance comes, daya was in ambulance Shreya and freddy with him, others in quills) Acp asked the person(who called) tumne kya dekha yaha…

Peson: sir main yaha se ja raha tha, maine bas sadak par daya sir ko dekha..

Acp: Aas paas koi tha

Person: Nahi sir koi nahi tha…

Sachin: sir, hume jald se jald hospital jaana chahiye..(teary voice)

They left

In hospital

Daya was on streacher, his eyes were half open…

Freddy: sir aapko kuch nahi hoga, hum hai aapke saath..

Shreya: sir aakhe khuli rakhyie kuch nahi hoga aapko..

Daya was taken into operation room.. Meanwhile outside the operation.. everyone was present including Salukhe and Tarika..

All were very scared seeing daya in bad condition and were praying nothing happen to their lovely daya sir. Acp was thinking what the khabri told him. Salukhe saw him and shake him and asked

Salukhe: boss kya hua

Acp: Salukhe yaar daya tek toh ho jayega na. maine aapna beta toh kho diya hai.. ab daya ko nahi kho sakta..

Salukhe: kuch nahi hoga hamare daya ko.. kitni baar who maut ne muh mein gaya hai lekin har baar woh usse ladh kar hamare pass wapas aaya ha na..

Acp: ha.. umeed karta hu ki is baar bhi woh tek ho jaye jald se jald

Salukhe: chinta maat karo hamara daya bahut strong hai.. kuch bhi nahi hoga ussey

Acp:

After about 3 hours doctor come out of operation theatre…all hurriedly run towards him..

Acp: doctor, daya kaisa hai ab.. doctor head went down all became worried

Sherya: doctor bataiye na daya sir kaise hai

Doctor: dekheiya aab log aapne aap ko sambaliye aagar aap aise rahege toh unnhe kaun sambalega

Acp: koi katre ki baat toh nahi hai na..

Doctor: sar main chot lagne ki wajah se unka kafi khoon beh chukka.. aur agar agley 24 gantey main unhe hosh nahi aaya toh..

Salukhe: toh kya doctor..

Doctor: toh woh coma main ja saktey hai… (all stunned and freeze for a moment)

Shreya fall and purvi and tarika hold her..

Purvi: Shreya daya sir ko kuch nahi hoga.. who tek hojayge.. dekhna abhi aayege aur hume galey se lagayege..

Shreya was crying.. daya sir…

Freddy: doctor kya hum unsey mil saktey hai..

Doctor: hum abhi unney ICU main shift kar detey hai toh aap unsey mil saktey hai.. lekin plz unssey jyada..

Shreya: hum bas unhe dekhna chahatey hai..

**Inside ICU**

Daya was on bed, equipment attached to him.. oxygen on his face.. all entered his room tears were in there eyes.. Shreya sit beside daya holding his hand and acp on other side. Rubbing his hand on his hair..

Acp: daya, tum jald se jald tek ho jao… tumhare bina kam mein maan nahi lagta..

Shreya: sir, plz aap is baar bhi hame aise nahi chod saktey.. plz sir..

Freddy couldn't see this he went outside…

Acp: yeh Abhijeet kaha chala gaya.. ussey daya ke barey main pata nahi hai.. sachin Abhijeet ko phone karo aur ussey..(sachin understood and dialed his number but not reacheable)

Sachin: sir, Abhijeet sir ka phone lag nahi raha hai..

Acp: yeh Abhijeet bhi na, pata nahi kaha kaha ja kar bas jaata hai.. phone karo toh milta nahi.

Salukhe: tum uski fikar maat karo woh aa jayega.. hame abhi daya ka khayal rakhna ha.. yaad hai na doctor ne kya kaha.. humhe kisi bhi tarah issey hosh mein lana hoga…

Shreya: daya sir,plz uthiya na dekhiye hum sab yaha hai aapke pass.. aapko hamare liye hosh main aana hi hoga.. plz daya sir.. crying..

Acp: ha daya, dekho tum uth jao hum nahi rohegey.. koi nahi rohega.. lekin tum plz hosh main aao.. plz…

Tarika: sir, daya ko Abhijeet hi hosh main la sakta ha.. jab abhijeet uske saath hota hai toh woh.. Abhijeet kaha ho tum.. jaldi aao daya ko tumhari zaroorat hai.. ab itni bhi narazgi kaisi..

Meanwhile doctor enterd and said dekhiye inney plz aaram karney dijiye aap sab log.. raat ko bas ek hi jaana rukh sakta hai inke saath

Acp: tek hai doctor sab.. all left looking at Daya

**At night**

A person came near to the ICU door.. glanced at the person inside.. abhijeet came inside...

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai… **_

_**Ha Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

and stood near daya's bed...looking at daya...

_**Main Kitna Tanha Tha Ai Dost Ek Tere Bina**_

_**Tera Dil Bhi Tha Khali Khali Dekh Mere Bina**_

_**Tu Jo Mila Aaisa Laga Bikhra Hua Sapna Saja**_

_**Mohabbat Ki Bahaaron Se Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune**_

_**Yeh Daaman Bhar Diya Tune...**_

when he feels movement in daya's hand...he looks at him...and daya looks at him with a blurry vision...

_**Meri Viraan Raahon Mein Ujala Kar Diya Tune**_

_**Ujala Kar Diya Tune **_

_**Aa Yeh Roshni Tere Dam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

Abhijeet smiles a little and Daya too smiles back and soon his eyes again start to look in abhijeet eyes...

_**Ek alag si pehchaan banane ki aadat hai humein**_

_**Zakhm ho jitna gehra utna muskurane ki aadat hai humein**_

_**Sab kuch luta dete hai dosti mein**_

_**Kyunki dosti nibhaane ki aadat hai humein!**_

but this time there was nothing in those eyes...

_**Koi Poochhe Jo Mujhse Ke Woh Rab Kaisa Hai**_

_**Use Bata Du Ke Woh Mere Yaar Jaisa Hai**_

_**Kasmon Mein Tu Vaado Mein Tu**_

_**Har Pal Rahe Yaadon Mein Tu**_

_**Meri Duniya Mere Armaan Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Meri Pehchaan Tujhse Hai... **_

_**Mere Jeevan Meri Dhadkan Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Meri Toh Jaan Tujhse Hai**_

_**Aa Yeh Saans Bhi Tere Dam Se Hai**_

those were the same eyes which used to be an open book...that what's going inside him...these eyes met ...much was said...and much was left unsaid...they were like this for time...no words were there...just silence...it was feeling like there was nothing left to say...or everything was there to...

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Ho Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Tu Zindagi... Kasam Se Hai**_

_**Saari Khushi Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

_**Yeh Dosti Tere Dam Se Hai... **_

Then the ICU door opens and ACP enters…

**Author Note:**

**Yaar agar aap sab interest aise kho do gey toh mujhe bhi likhne main maza nahi aayega.. agar aapko yeh pasand nahi hai toh main imediatelly story delete kar dogi.. pichle chapter main sirf 6 reviews.. socha tha 100 cross ho jayega par.. kher yeh update unke liye hai jiney pasand aaya.. sorry if I hav hurt you.. agla chapter aap sab ke review ke upaar depend hai.. :( plz must review.. agla chapter Friday ko nahi toh nahi..**


	8. some happy moments

**Okay first of all I really apologies.. there was some problem with site it was not showing most of the reviews… I taught readers are not reviewing.. now the problem is fix.. and don't worry I will not delete this story I will update chapter.. I am really sorry for short chapters…. And I am really happy 155 reviews.. it's like a dream.. here is the chapter…**

**Krittika-thank you for your review.. I know chapters are small. I will try to make to longer.**

**Miss Earth-your welcome.. and thank you for your review.**

**Jyoti-aap review karti hai par mujhe milta hi nahi.. thank you for your review to my all chapters.. bar aap problem solve.. jald hi sab tek hoga.. twist and turn.. title hi sath chod diya hai..**

**R and r- thanks.. haha twist and turn main toh maza aata hai.**

**Rukmani-so sorry aapka review chapter 5 and 6 ka display nahi hua.. hmm aap kafi aacha guess karti ho..thank you for your review to all 3 chapters and main story delete nahi karugi..**

**Dareya789-thankyou for your review.**

**Priya-abhijeet daya se naraz ho gaya.. kyuki..hmm ek baar phir padho samaj mein aa jayega.. so sorry pehle aapka review display nahi hua tha isliye aapko reply nahi kiya… aur than you for review to chpter 6 and 7 and your welcome.. :) nahi karugi late update aur na hi delete.. aap review kartey ho aur mujhe miltey hi nahi..**

**Shilpam59-thank you for review.. lejiye kar diya continue.. **

**Aditi M-thank you for your review to chapter 5**

**Dreamygrl-thank you for your review.. agay agay dekho hota hai kya..**

**Piya-thank you for review to chapter 5 sorry aapka review display nahi hua tha.. abhi ja kar aaya hai..**

**Palak- palak ji aap toh kamal hai aap har chapter main review karti hai aur yeh dikhata pata nahi kab hai..aur ha chpter 6 main khush thi isliye post kar diya jaldi.. and ya same naam ek hi din khush.. aachi baat hai..waise aap kaha ki rehne wali ho? Aur hai main janti hu aap ko yeh story pasand hai..**

**Khushi Mehta-thank you so much… love you.. welcome dear maine post kar diya chapter 6 jaldi and 7 bhi aur ab yeh..**

**Jassi- thank you so much…**

**Amina, Tasha-thank you yes I will continue..**

**Aiza Tariq-arrey ek naya reviewer… Thank you… **

**Anand-thank you so much.. kya karo jaldi update chahiye aur long chapter bhi.. ek hi toh possible hai na..**

** -thank you so much.. confuse mat ho.. abhi daya ko waha aise chod kar chala gaya tha.. aur phir who ussey hospital main milne aaya..**

**Kamikaze me-thank you.. review to this…**

**Rashi- jald hi samaj jaogi.. wait and read.. **

**Adk-sorry for short review.. ek hi toh ho sakta hai ya jaldi update ya long chapter.. aap hi batao kya best hai..**

**Guest-thank you so much.. nahi karugi delete… review kartey raho..**

**Aditya-thank you.. abhi itni jaldi sab teak nahi ho sakta.. intezar kijiye..**

**Sneha-I hope chapter 7 main confusion dhur ho gaya ho.. lo jaldi se update kar diya…**

**Ngel olive- thank you so much love you.. twist aana baki hai..**

**Sweet pari- thank you for welcoming me.. aapne toh ek hi din main sare chapter padh dale aur review bhi kiya… aise review karti rehna… jald hi milege.. love you.. ha sahi kaha site pe kuch problem hai.. aap review karte hai mujhe milta hi nahi.. ab sab tek ho gaya hai.. I hope..**

**Namekanika-thank you so much..**

**Sonpari, sonam-thank you.. and enjoy..**

**Nitu- aap guess kartey raho aur main twist lati rahugi..**

**Glitter glimpse- thank you.. read and review…**

**Zee- janti hu maine promise kiya tha par.. time nahi mila lamba likhne ke liye so sorry.. **

**Raveena-ab sab tek hai.. thank you… **

**Olive-I will write more on abhijeet… this story is for Abhijeet as I am biggest fan of him…**

**Anyone I missed thank you so much..**

Some happy moments

Now here is the chapter…

acp entered inside...

he glanced at abhi who was standing near daya's bed...and then saw daya...who was lying with eyes staring abhijeet...and then abhijeet looked back and saw acp...he moved aside to make way for acp...

acp saw daya conscious...and got very very happy...

he moved his hand over dayas head...tears of happiness were rolling down his cheeks...

acp: kaise ho ab?

daya: thik h..hu...sir..

acp: t..tumne toh hame dara hi diya tha...

(daya smiled)

acp: chalo sab ko batata hun ...sab ruke hain bahar...ke hamara sher bilkul thik hai...

(wiped his tears...)

acp moved out and abhi too followed him...

they went outside and announced that daya is back...so which made all happy and they all started to meet daya...when tarika came back after meeting daya...she saw abhijeet standing in the passage...looking outside...don't know why but again tears started to come in her eyes remembering all those words that abhijeet said to her...but still she moved towards him...

tarkia: thank you...

abhi glanced at her...whose eyes were looking swollen...but were blank...with no tears ...he asked her in calm tone

abhi: kyu?

tarika who answered him looking at his eyes...

tarika: yahan ane ke liye...agar aaj tum yahan nahi ate..toh pata nahi kya hota...as ...abhi daya ko tumhari bohot zaroorat hai...

aur..(very big pause indeed that lump in her throat was due to her try to control her tears)un sab ko tumhari zaroorat hai...h...thanks ...thanks a lot...

abhi: hmmm...

and was about to move out...

tarika: abhijeet...

abhijeet turned back with what again? mode..

tarika: main bas yahi kehna chahti hun abhijeet ke**...kabhi kabhi cheezon ko ya rishton ko itna bhi nahi kheechna chahiye ke wo toot jaye...**.as everything has a limit...(a tear slipped down that she instantly wiped) apna khayal rakhna...bye...

and she left from there...

when in the icu...

shreya: sir...k..kaise hai aap?

daya: main thik hu shreya...

shreya: sir ye...aapke liye...

forwarding a bouquet with a get well soon card...and a cute smiley...

daya(smiling)thank you very much...

shreya: sir aap jald se jald thik ho jaiyeye...

daya smiled and Shreya too...that smiled said a lot of things...

Nikhil: sir aap.. hamne aapko bohot miss kiya sir ye wo.. main toh bas bakwaan se prathna kar raha tha ki who jald se jald mere hero ki tek kardey…(daya smiled)

Daya: Nikhil, itni jaldi tumhara hero tumhe chodke nahi jaane wala…

Purvi: sir, pata hai aapko buri halat mein dekhar Shreya toh behosh hi hogayi thi.. Shreya hitting her with her elbow.. daya looked at her

Aur aacha hua ki aap tek ho gaye.. nahi toh hamara kya hota.. hamare liye toh darwaza todhna impossible hojata.. (all laugh)

Sachin: aur sir agar hum waha jaldi nahi puchtey aur woh aadmi waha nahi aata toh .. hume..kuch

freddy: sir...sachme aap jald hi thik ho jaiye...aap ke bina sab kuch ...(but tried to change the enviornment)

sir...appko pata hai smitha ne muzse kaha hai...ke aap jaise hi thik ho jayenge na...wo aapke liye special halwa banayegi...

daya: are wah!ab toh jald hi thik hona hoga...

(all laughed)

Acp: arrey tum log jo iskey liye gifts laaye ho who toh do issey…

Purvi: arrey ha sir.. yeh lijiye.. she gives him a teddy written get well soon..

Daya: thank you purvi… yeh bilkul tumhari tarah cute hai..

Purvi smiles..

Nikhil-sir meri taraf se photo..

He tuens the photo around it was of team.. he smiled..

Daya: thank you Nikhil…

Sachin and others give him diary and flowers…

Thank you aap sabko.. ap sab ko meri kitni chinta hai…

Salukhe: woh toh hogi na.. tum sabke ladle jo ho..

All laugh..

Daya: tarika sab mere liye kuch na kuch laye hai.. tum mere liye kuch nahi layi..

Tarika: layi hu na.. she gives him a watch..

Daya: bahut aacha ha..

Purvi: sir batayi kis ka gift sabse aacha tha..

Daya was confused what to say

All were arguing nahi mera gift aacha hai, nahi mera..

Daya: smilied looking at his juniors fighting like this..

Daya: arrey arrey mat jagdo.. mujhe sabka gift pasand aaya..

Purvi: nahi sir sabse aacha batayie..

Daya: sabse aacha… hmmm

Purvi tumhara teddy bear..

Purvi: dekha maine kaha than a mera gift sir ko pasand aayega..

Tarika and Shreya stare at daya..daya scared

Daya: baache ko kyu dara rahe ho mujhe tum dono ka gift bhi pasand aaya..

sachin: thik hai sir...hum ab chalte hain...aap khayal rakhiye...

daya nodded in yes..

they moved out as case was reported...

when acp and abhijeet came in...acp came and sat beside daya..and daya knew that what was going to come...

acp: ab thik lag raha hai na...

daya: han sir...

acp: darasal abhi tumhe..

daya: sir koi baat nahi aap puchiye..

acp: thik hai...

(when abhi started to glance at daya...and was getting a bit of restless)

acp: daya tumhare sath ye jo hua..ye kaise hua tumhe kuch yaad hai?

daya: sir yaad toh nahi hai...as sab kuch itne jaldi hua..ke..

acp: acha thik hai...magar tum waha uss jungle wala raste pe kyu gaye the?

daya: took a sigh: sir...muze..khabri se milne jana tha...(trying to avoid acps gaze)

acp: toh mile tum usse...

daya: han sir...usse milne ke baad hi..ye sab hua...

acp: acha thik hai...koi baat nahi...tum aaram karo thik hai..

daya: ok sir...

when acp: abhijeet aaj tum ruko daya ke sath...thik hai...

abhi was lost somewhere else..

acp: abhijeet?

abhi: h...han sir...thik hai sir...

acp moved out as he saw change in Abhijeet's behavior too that he was quiet calm too by now...

when acp left from there leaving abhijeet and daya alone...

daya saw abhijeet who was standing thinking about something or the other..and was looking down showing that he was busy in looking at the floor...but he very well knew the reason of it...but still daya didn't said anything ...

time was passing very slowly...as there was no talk in the buddies who used to take the hospital on their head by talking and laughing...the nurses use to come check give saline...doctor came and checked him up...and then dayas food too came...but abhijeet was just the same...looking and moving here and there in the room...then he saw that it was almost impossible for daya to eat the food as his shoulder was also injured...he moved in...took that spoon from daya's hand and started to mix that rice and veggies...daya was observing all this...and then he gave him a spoon full of it...which daya ate like a good kid...accha baccha...

with daya eating all that taste less food without any argument and neither making faces...with both not looking at each other ...

when after this feeding program abhijeet came with the tablets...and started to take out one by one...daya gilped down five of them...but now it was hard for him...when he kept it in his hand only abhieet just stood there with the remaining water...he knew very well that abhijeet won't compromise with this all at any cost whatever may be the matter between them...so took that tablet too with much of difficulty...

then again abhijeet was with his same avatar...when daya couldn't see him like this anymore..

daya: abhijeet...baith jao...kitni der khade rahoge?

abhijeet: NAHI MAI YAHIN THEEK HUN...

daya: tumne khana khaya?

abhi: han...

which both knew was a lie...but no one said anything more...and abhijeet just stayed like that ...when daya fall asleep...

**sorry for short chapter… but I am trying my best to make it longer.. lekin ek hi cheez possible hai na lamba chapter ya jaldi update... toh batao aapko kya chahiye..review kartey rahiye.. love you all…. Take care **


	9. ek naya twist

**ABHIJEET NE KHOLA RAAZ**

I guess aap log tohra confused hai..main clear kar deti hu…

**Jab abhijeet bureau se niklta hai.. acp sir se baat karne ke baad.. daya uska peecha karta hai.. peecha kartey karte woh ek sunsan sarak par pachuch jata hai.. abhijeet gadi se uttar kar jungle ki taraf jata hai..(he know daya was following him).. phir abhijeet mudta hai.. aur ishara karta hai no wahi ruk ja.. tabhi ek car aati hai.. aur day aka accident hota hai… lekin abhijeet wapas usko bachane ke bajaye ussey wahi chod kar chala jata hai…aur phir hospital mein ussey milne aata hai.. aab agey**

Next morning daya woke up.. he saw breakfast on the table.. beside him and note was there..

Main bureau ja raha hu.. nasta kar key hi dawai lena.. aur agar tabiyat kharab ho toh foran doctor ko bula lena…

Daya smiled a little at least he still cares for him.. but one question was in his mind.. why did abhijeet left him there… without saying a word.. he did not even looked back.. when he called him.. kyu abhijeet tumne aisa kiya.. pehle khud hi mujhe maut ke hawale kar diya.. aur ab meri itni chinta.. tum badal gaye ho abhi.. kyu kar rahe ho mujhe aapne se dhur.. kyu?.. maine toh koi gunna nahi kiya hai.. phir kiss baat ki saza de rahe ho mujhe tum… he took his tablets and slept there…

**In the bureau**

Abhijeet was lost somewhere.. when acp ask

Acp: abhijeet daya kaisa hai ab.. no reply from him..

Acp: (loud) abhijeet

Abhijeet: ha sir.. daya tek hai..

Acp: kya hua hai tumhe aise kyu behave kar rahe ho… aur tum sabse is tarah se kyu baat kartey ho aajkal haa.. itna gussa aacha nahi…

Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe kuch kaam hai.. main chalta hu..

Acp: holding his hand.. pehle meri baat ka jawab.. do..

Abhijeet: jawab aapko aachi tarah se pata hai…he leaves from there..

Acp: tumhare is bartav ki wajah se sab tumse…Abhijeet hears this and smiles…

**In hospital**

Abhijeet enters

Abhijeet: Kaise ho.. daya..

Daya: Tek hu..pehle se toh bahut aacha hu..

Abhijeet and daya were silent.. there was nothing left to say…finally abhijeet break it..

Abhijeet: tum..tu.m ne dawai leli..

Daya: na.. aur tumne..

Abhijeet: main toh teek hu.. mujhe dawai ki jaroorat nahi hai..

Daya smiles: aacha toh phir tumhare sar pe pathi kyu hai..

Abhijeet: ha.. ha maine leli..

Daya pov: looking into abhijeet eyes..Abhijeet pehle khud mujhe maut ke hawale kartey ho aur phir hal chal jantey ho.. kyu kar rahe ho tum yeh sab..

Abhijeet pov.. looking into daya eyes.. main janta hut ere maan mein bahut sawal hai.. lekin mere pass abhi tumhare sawalo ka koi jawab nahi hai..

Abhijeet: daya main bureau ja raha hu.. aapna khayal rakhna..

Daya nodded yes and abhijeet left…

At night abhijeet comes to hospital.. he enters to daya's room.. he sees daya sleeping.. due to injection of sleep and medicines…he sees around and no one is there…he goes near to daya.. sits beside him.. puts his hand near his head and he cries.. and apolozise..

_**Abhi mujh mein kahin**__**  
**__**Baaqi thodi si hai zindagi**__**  
**__**Jagi dhadkan nayi**__**  
**__**Jaana zinda hoon main toh abhi**__**  
**__**Kuch aisi lagan iss lamhe mein hai**__**  
**__**Ye lamha kahaan tha mera**__**  
**__**Ab hai saamne**__**  
**__**Issey chhoo loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Khushiyaan choom loon**__**  
**__**Yaa ro loon zaraa**__**  
**__**Mar jaaoon ya jee loon zaraa**_  
Abhijeet: main bahut bura hu daya.. bahut bura.. bahut daang kiya na maine tujhe.. aapne se dhur kar diya tujhe.. teri koi galti nahi.. maine bahut bhala bura kaha tujhe.. tujhe pe chilaya.. tujhe aise haal mein chod kar chala gaya.. lekin main kya karta mere dost.. main.. tujhe kaise.. batao.. and then everything starts to come in front of him..

**flashaback (the night he meet the lady(mother)**

it was raining heavily.. he was thinking what his mother told her…

**beta bhool toh sabse hoti hai...magar uss bhul ko hame bade dil se maaf kar dena chahiye...ye zindagi bohot choti hai beta ...agar hum use nafrat naraazgi ya yunhi man mai bair leke jeete rahenge toh pyaar kab karogey sab se?...ek manchahe rishte ki chahat mai kahin hum ek sacche rishte ko samzota manke use kho na de...kyunki ek rishte ki ehmiyat hame uske milne se pehle kho jane ke baad hi pata chalti hai...aur uske kho jane ki der mat dekhna bete...nahi toh bhot der ho jayegi...**

he was standing outside the house.. when suddenly two cars come near to him and pull him inside.. and make him consciousness by placing handkerchief of chloroform to his mouth… and drove away..

he gets disturbed as nurse comes in to change the glucose bottle… he comes back and says to daya

**main.. maine jo sauda kiya hai na daya… agar tum..tum woh sunogey bhi na daya.. toh pata nahi mera kya karogey.. main bas yehi kehna chahata hu daya.. main tujhe uss halat mein chod kar kabhi nahi jaana chahata tha.. tu toh janta hai.. tujh mein meri jaan basi hai.. agar tujhe kuch ho jata hai toh mujhe tujhse jyada taklif hoti hai… tu plz mujhse naraz maat ho… bas yehi samaj le me.. maine tujhe maine tujhe maut ke nahi balki zindagi ke hawale kiya tha yaar.. ha.. zindagi ke hawale..**

he started to cry and continue…

**uss raat ko kya hua.. yeh dohrana bhi nahi chahta daya.. nahi chahata.. bass.. lekin ek baat hai daya.. uss soaude ko pura karney ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakta hu.. suna tumne kuch bhi..tumhe lag raha hoga main majboor hu? Hai na.. nahi daya main majbur nahi hu..magar iss kisse ko main yahi khatam karna chahata hu.. bas tum mera saath de.. dega na.. da…..yaa….(holding his hand)**

**main janta hu..yeh sach aur sauda sunne ke baad acp sir toh mujhe… Main Sab Rishtey Natey Todh Raha Hun Daya.. tod Raha hu.. main janta hu aisa kar ke main tum logo ko nahi.. balki aapne aap ko bhi takleef de raha hu.. lekin mere pass aur koi rasta bhi nahi hai.. daya.. main badmein tum logo ko sab batauga.. agar bata paya toh.. ho sakey toh aapne is bhai ko maaf kar dena.. maaf kar dena.. tu kar dega na mujhe maaf… tu.. tu.. main sabse naraz tha.. bahut naraz tha.. kyuki unlogo ne mujhe galat samja.. ma ne mujhe samjaya.. un logo ko takleef dekar main..bhi galti kar rahu hu… shayad main salukhe sab se naraz zyada rehta.. lekin bad mein.. unssey sulha kar leta.. par abb.. maine unney aur bhi naraz kar diya.. kya karta main.. mujhe..maine tarika ka dil bhi dukha diya… ussey bhi apni zindagi se jaane ke liye keh diya… main bas itna hi keh sakta hu.. main jo bhi kar raha hu.. hamare bhale ke liye hi kar raha hu… tunne acp sir nahi bataya na.. ki jab tera accident hua tha.. main wahi tha.. maine teri taraf dekha tak nahi… kyu nahi bataya tunne… mere dost maine tujhe itna pareshan kiya.. tu ab bhi mere bare mein sochta hai… aur ek main hu.. tujhe chah kar bhi galey se nahi laga sakta.. maaf..maa..af kardey mujhe… **(abhijeet saying this slept there tears on his cheeks, holding daya's Hand)

Acp enters and sees them and smiles..

Chahe abhijeet humse kitna bhi naraz ho… par daya se kabhi nahi.. woh ussey kabhi kuch nahi honey dega..(but he did not knew due to abhijeet daya was in this condition)….he did not want to disturb them. He was about to go but the table moved.. so abhijeet woke up by the noice.. and looked around.. he saw acp there..

Abhijeet quickly wiped his tears and started to leave..

Acp: abhijeet kaha ja rahe ho

Abhijeet: sir ab aap yaha aa gaye hai.. main chalta hu..

Acp: main toh bas aise hi.. yahi ruk jao daya ke pas..

Abhijeet: sir.. mujhe ghar jaana hai.. aur aram karna hai..

Acp: daya ko aise dekh kar neend aayegi tumhe..

Abhijeet: ha sir..(he said it, but he knew very well, he will not be able to sleep)

Acp: abhijeet.. tum.. kyu aise..

Abhijeet: sir plz mujhe ab aur sehan nahi hota.. mera ab kisi se koi lena dena nahi hai..(acp shocked)

Acp: Daya se bhi nahi..

Abhijeet: Nahi…

Acp: aacha, toh phir yaha kya kar rahe they.. is tarah uska haath pakar kar.. kyu ussey

Abhijeet: sir, aapne kaha tha uske pass rukne ke liye.. toh main ruk gaya.. nahi toh aap kehle main aapni duty nahi karta..

Acp: abhijeet tum..before he could say abhijeet leaves from there.. outside the room.. I am sorry sir main aapse aise baat nahi karna chahta tha.. par..sach jaan ne ke baad aap mujhe… he leaves from there…

Meanwhile daya opens his eyes and feels like abhijeet was here and crying.. acp looks

Acp: daya tum tek ho.. kya hua

Daya: sir mujhe laga jaise abhijeet yaha tha.. mujhe bataein kar raha tha… who mujhe bahut kuch kehna chah raha tha par.. keh nahi paya..

Acp: abhijeet yaha aaya tha par who chala gaya.. tum soh rahe they…

Daya: usney mere uthne ka intezar bhi nahi kiya.. pehle toh woh mere liye raat raat bar betha rehta tha.. aur ab.. kya sach mein woh mujhe aapni zindagi se dhur karna chahta hai..

Acp has no words to say..

Acp: abhijeet ne sab ka dil.. kher ab tum aaram karo.. main hu na tumhare pass..

Daya smiles a bit… and sleeps…

Few days later daya got discharged from hospital.. sometimes Shreya used to stay with him, freddy, acp and sometimes Sachin…

**In Daya's House**

Daya was feeling much better after all his family was always there for him.. but one person he was missing badly.. his best buddy who just came once to see him since he got discharge… daya could not understand abhijeet changed behavior.. door beel rings.. daya opens the door

Daya: tum yaha.. aur is waqt..

Person: kyu main tumse milne nahi aa sakti..

Daya: aisi baat nahi hai tarika..

Tarika: aacha.. isliye abhi tak tumne mujhe andar aano ko nahi kaha..

Daya: oh sorry. Ao na..

Tarika enters.. daya brings water for her.. but tarika was thinking about abhijeet harsh words..

**Salukhe sab ne bheja hai na tumhe yaha.. baat karney ke liye jakar unssey kehdo mera ab unse koi wasta nahi hai.. aur tum kya dekhne aayi thi yahai ki main kis haal main hu.. mujhe kisi ki bhi jarorat nahi hai ab.. chali jao yaha se plz chali jao.. isssey pehle ki main kuch kar batoh chali jao**

**mar jata na..kam se kam yeh sab toh nahi sehna padta**

**jao yaha se tumhare liye toh salukhe sab aur baki sab mujhse jyada important ho gaye hau ab.**

**tum bhi meri zindagi se chali jao..**

daya sees her.. and place his hand on her sholder..

Tarika: daya who main..

Daya: kya baat hai tarika. Tum bahut khoyi khoyi si ho..

Tarika: kuch nahi.. main tek hu

Daya: tumhe dekh kar lagta toh nahi.. dekho agar tum mujhe aapna dost samaj thi ho toh batao.. mujhe kya hua..

Tarika: daya woh.. she tells him everything.. and cries

Tarika: kitni aasani se keh diya usney ki chali jao meri zindagi se.. usney mera bahut dil dukhaya hai..

Daya: shant ho jayo tarika.. abhijeet aisa karke sare rishtey todh raha..

Tarika: woh saare rishtey todh chukka hai… (trying to be strong)… lekin tumhe kya hua hai.. tum kyu aise khoe hue ho.. abhijeet kabhi tumhare saath kuch galat nahi karega. I mean tumhara dil nahi dukhayege..

Daya murmuring: dil toh who mera dukha chukka hai…

Tarika: kuch kaha tumne..

Daya: nahi toh.. pov: agar maine inney bataya ki abhijeet.. nahi sab ussey aur nafrat karney lagegey.. khaskar acp sir.. pata nahi kya kardey… pehle main khud in sawalo ka jawab dudh lu.. phir hi…

Tarika: daya kha khogaye..

Daya: kahi nahi..

Tarika: aacha main chalti hu.. bas tumhe dekhne aayi thi..

Daya: acha tek hai..

Tarika started to move out and turn said.. daya kal se tum duty join kar rahe ho na…

Daya: ha tarika.. he smiled, tarika smiled back and left…

**Next morning**

All were present in the bureau… except daya.. abhijeet was there, he had really changed.. his eyes wer swollen, looks like he had not slept for months… then voice comes

Good morning everyone

All turn and smiles

All: good morning daya sir..

Sachin, freddy, Nikhil all hug him..

Purvi: sir, welcome back.. itne dino baad aapko bureau dekh kar.. main bata nahi sakti kitni khush hu..

Shreya: ha sir..

Daya: arrey ab main bilkul tek hu.. he hoped abhijeet will come and hug but abhijeet was on his desk working.. daya smiled gone… acp enters

Acp: arrey daya.. kaise ho abb…

Daya: bilkul fit and fine..

Then a case is reported

Daya, Abhijeet, freddy, acp and Shreya go…

Daya was driving, he wanted abhijeet to sit beside him but abhijeet sat behind instead.. so acp sit beside him..

**At the murder place**

Acp: sab dekho aas paas kuch milta hai kya..

All search abhijeet touches laash without wearing gloves.. daya sees this

Daya: abhijeet kya kar rahe ho.. bina gloves ke laash ko haath..

Abhijeet ha woh main..

Acp: (irritated) abhijeet tumhe pata hai na.. ki gloves ke bina kuch nahi kartey.. phir tum galti kaise kar saktey ho..hey

Abhijeet: sorry sir main.. who

Acp: kya woh..

Daya: sir jaane digiye na..

Abhijeet was really tensed, Case was sloved…

Acp: abhijeet peechle case ki report kaha tha maine tumhe bananae ke liye..

Abhijeet: ha sir, main abhi lata hoon..

Abhijeet brings the file and gives to acp.. acp reads and find mistakes…

Acp:(harsh) kya hai yeh abhijeet.. tum galitya kaise karne lage ha.. pehle gloves na pehne aur ab.. itni sari galti… kuch problem hai toh batao..

Abhijeet: sir.. kuc..ch.. nahi.. koi problem nahi hai.. (ussey dekh kar aisa lagraha hai jaise who kisi cheez ke bare main bahut dara hua hai.. issey galtiya kiye ja raha hai…par kissi se kuch nahi keh sakta)

He avoid any further question he says: sir, mujhe kuch kaam hai.. main ek gantey main wapas aata hu..he leaves from there….

Acp: samaj mein nahi aata kya hua hai issey.. pehle sab se ukhra ukhra tha, phir galtiya kar raha hai.. kya hoga iska.. pata nahi…

All looked at acp and were in deep toughts how can abhijeet make mistakes..

Uff, hogaya.. pehle se toh bada hai na… chalo kaisa laga twist? Kya hua tha us raat? Kaun se saudey ki baat kar raha tha abhijeet jissey sab ussey.. hehe? Aur abhijeet kyu kar raha galtiya? Kyu hai woh itna dara hua? Sawalo le jawab chahiye toh review karo… batayi ga kaisa laga.. sorry maine situation ko phir se kharab kar diya…

Guest-thank you so much…

Krittika- aap sahi keh rahi ho.. I will try my best.. ab khush ho aap..

Adk-thank you so much for your support.. I will try to write long chapters.. I cannot promise

Priya-welcome…lo kar diya update..

Anand- main koshish karugi.. lekin padai bhi toh hai..i am a CA student

Aditya-thank you so much

Rukmani- thank you and yeh todha bada tha.. na..

Palak-I am good.. tek hai.. ab apka review time par aata hai..

Khushi Mehta-thank you..

Jyoti-thank you so much..

Raveena, sneha-thank you..

Sweetpari-ab confusion dhur hogaya..

Guest- thanks

piya-itna bada review.. mujhe aapka review badmein mila.. happy belated birthday.. aap mujhe batao ki aapko exactly kya chahiye abhijeet ke upar story main puri koshish karugi..

arohi,tasha-thank you so much…

r and r-thank you.. keep reviewing

.1-thank you

Miss earth-thank you.. ab apko pata chal gaya.. abhijeet ka weird bartav ka karan..

Congidentgirl-jaldi hi..

Thank you once again.. love you all… must review…

i have posted kabhi alvida na kehna chapter 4... plz read and review to that..


	10. ABHIJEET AND DAYA TOGETHER

**DUO MOMENTS**

saying this acp went in his cabin...when Daya sat on his desk but couldn't at all concentrate as it was very hard for him to do the work...when his buddy is not with him...he tried and completed as much as he could then started to feel drained out...so took the permission of acp sir and went home...and then directly fall asleep...

by 8pm his eyes opened up...and he came out after freshen up a bit...when he realised that the wound on his hand was paining as it was bleeding too...but gave no attention to it...and came out of the room...he first saw food on the table covered..then he saw Abhijeet lying on the sofa...half sitting half lying...he was looking quiet tired and sleepy...Daya called him out

Daya: Abhijeet...

there was no reply...then he went and moved him a bit...when Abhijeet instantly looked up...as if he was in deep sleep or though

abhi: kya hua?

Daya: are..nahi kuch hua nahi...bass tumhe khana khanekeliye bula raha tha...

abhi: h..han...thik hai...

then Abhijeet started to move in his room to change...he was looking a lot very tired...when..an alarm buzzed...and Daya's facial expressions changed instantly...

Abhijeet looked back at Daya..that what was that...when Daya realised that it was his alarm for that injection...which he had set up...

Daya(murmured)ise bhi abhi hi bajna tha...

abhi: ye kisliye lagaya hai...

Daya: nahi yaar bass aise hi...

when Abhijeet took his cell phone and checked out and saw that for what was that alarm was...

abhi: tumhe abhi injection lena hota hai kya...

Daya: han..matlab..nai...

abhi: Daya...han ya na?

Daya knew that Abhijeet won't leave him...but..

Daya: han magar..

Daya(pov) nahi nahi abhi waqt hai isse bat kar lunga...kamse kam mere Samne toh rukega ye...

Daya: han...lena hota hai...magar main nahi le paunga...t..

abhi: thik hai main de deta hun...chalo...

Daya: han ok...

in the room Daya gave that injection to abhi...indeed he was still scared a bit for it...but he can do anything to make his buddy talk...Abhijeet took it and filled it ...and when he was turning Daya's shirts sleeves up..he saw that wound...which was by now start bleeding from that bandage...so Abhijeet angrily putted that syringe on the side table...and went to bring cotton and the needed...and Daya was in no mood to get that wound cleaned and bandaged...

Daya: Abhijeet yar...rehne do...bass itna sahi toh hai...

when Abhijeet had alerady started to remove that old bandage and took cotton and that ointment on it...

Daya: jane do na...mai...

when as soon as abhi put that cotton on it...Daya just cried aloud like a kid...as the healed part means the dead platelets were making the thing even worst...

Dayaa: aaaaaaah...sssss...aa...

and in this Daya hardly started to grip Abhijeets shoulder in tension and pain...when abhi shut his mouth tight and was putting ointment on Daya's hand...

Daya: aa...t...thoda halke se...aa...

abhi didn't say anything but tears were constantly coming in his eyes...and Daya was getting more and more impatient and pressing abhi's shoulder...when after all that after putting the bandage...Daya relieved a bit...now instantly abhi took that syringe and and he looked up in Daya's eyes...

abhi: Daya...

and it was like Daya was in cloud nine he really wished that abhi speak to him and that Daya from abhi's mouth was just like relief to him from every pain...Daya was like staring at abhi and started his train to imagine...that abhi will tell this and that when abhi moved up...and put that syringe back...then Daya came in reality that abhi had aleready pricked that syringe...and he didn't even got it...

Daya(pov) wah...bohot hoshiyar ho gaye ho tum han? aise Daya kaha aur main pighal gaya..muze toh pata bhi nahi chala ke tum wo is liye kar rahe the...

when Abhijeet but that all back and then straight away went in his room...he wanted to close the door but he knew that Daya will get that something is fishy so he didn't close it whole...then all of a sudden the tears in Abhijeet eyes got their way...and a pain full aaaaaah...came from his mouth...he slowly removed his coat which was getting wet...he removed it then saw that his whole shirt left side has become red with blood...yes his shoulder was wounded...and it was the Same shoulder that Daya was pressing in tension...so all that blood oozed out...thn abhi removed that shirt...and the look of that shoulder was realy dangerous as a bullet had passed through.. and due to that pressing it got worse...he then took out that first aid box and then was trying to clean that wound up...but was quiet hard for him to do so...

when Daya entered inside...

Daya: abhi sir ka phone tha ke...wo...

and Daya was left awe stuck...he glanced at abhi..and saw that profusely bleeding shoulder of abhi...and the cotton in abhi's hand falled down seeing Daya.. Daya was feeling like what to do of this guy...and soon he realised that he was pressing the Same shoulder...Daya looked at Abhijeet's eyes...when Abhijeet was trying to avoid Daya's gaze...

Daya moved in and checked his wound it was quiet deep...and he understood that he cannot do any dressing because of his injured hand...he instantly took up his cell and dialed someone...

with abhi looking at him...

Daya: hello..Sameer...han yaar tum kahan ho abhi...acha ok...nahi wo jarasal tumhari help chaiye thi...nahi nnahi...wo zara ghav ka dresing karna hai...are yaar tum aajao pehle...badme batata hun...han thik hai...ok...

and Daya cut the call...looked at abhi who was loking down...Daya went there and tried to stop the blood and gave first aid...

Daya: yahan baitho...

then abhi started to do the work on the wound...

as soon as he touched that cotton it was like a current passing in abhi's body...but he...he was just sitting with closed eyes controlling and keeping that pain inside...Daya knew that how much pain he was experiencing...he giving the aid..he put that stained shirt in w.r. washed his hands and gave water to abhi...

he sat near in the chair...

Daya: acp sir ka phone tha...unhe kal urgently ek high official meeting ko jana badega...so dcp sir ke sath hame hi meeting ke liye jana he...

abhi: hmmm...

right now both minds were having questions answers...and much more...but no one was opening up...

when the bell rang...Daya moved to check out ...

Daya: main dekhta hun...

abhi nodded...

and instantly after seeing Daya moving out abhi kept his glass aside...

abhi:pov: i am sorry yar...aaaj maine tujhse aaur ek sach chupaya...muze pata hai yeh ghav dekhne ke baad tuze kya laga hoga...but you know what i just can't stand to your stare yaar...ab nahi hota muzse...sab kuch change ho raha hai Daya...ya ho gaya hai...tu bhi change ho ja yaar...change hoja...

while opening the door Daya was..

Dayas:pov: idhar khudko itni chot lagi hai...mujhe injection de raha tha...muze pata nahi Abhijeet ke tum ye sab kyu kar rahe ho...aur muze kis cheese ki saza de rahe ho...magar ek batadu Abhijeet ke agar tumhe lag raha hai ke iss sabse hamara rishta khatam hojayega...toh yeh tumhari ek bohot badi galat faimi hai...bohot badi...muze maut sa itna dar nahi lagta Abhijeet jitna tumne kahe uss shabd se lagta hai...

**(intro of Sameer**

**he is a doctor and really good friend of Abhijeet and Daya. He is very jolly kind of person.. he can never see his duo unhappy…)**

Sameer: Daya?

Daya: h...han...Sameer tum aagaye..kab..

Sameer: Daya main toh panch minute se hi aya hun...wo toh tumne hi muze yahan bahar khada rakha hai...

Daya realised ..

Daya: are sorry...aao na ...aao...baitho...

Sameer: Daya main yahan baithne nahi aya hun...baat kya hai...kise chot lagi haqi? aur tumne ye kya halat baa rakhi hai...ye bandages...ye chote...ye sab kya hain han? toh ab tum hi mere patient ho...

Daya: tumhara patient mai nahi...waha hai...

pointing towards the room...

Sameer: Abhijeet...

Daya: han...

Sameer: thik hai...dekhta hun...kya hua...tum nahi chalrahe andar..

Daya: are tum jao wo tumharahi kaam hai...

Sameer pov: muze pata hai tum Abhijeet ko itne dard main nahi dekh sakte...

Sameer: acha thik hai...

Sameer :made a coughing sound...

abhi loked up and found Sameer...he tried and gave a smile at him...

when Sameer spoke while taking all the required things out...

Sameer: thanks a lot...seriously thanks...han ab tum sochoge ke kyu...wo isliye ke tumne muze smile diya...chalo ab jhoota hi sahi...

(that was for abhi, abhi looked up at him ) magar diya na smile ...as hame dekh ke muskurane wale log hote bohot kam hai...

kahair...zara dekhu toh...(looking at the wound) hmm..ghav gehra toh hain...thik hai...magar dard hoga...seh loge na...

abh(murmering)I sse zyada dard toh dil main ho raha hai...Sameer...

Sammy: tumne kuch kaha...

abhi: nahi..thik hai...

while doing his work Sameer saw that abhi was controlling a lot and that's not at all good...as has to expel that aah out...so inspite if not willing to...but being a doctor and a good friend...Sameer intentionally pressed that cotton a little while doing so and

abhi: aaaaaaah...Sameer...aa...

finaly abhi expelled out...

Sameer: sorry sorrry...dekho ho gaya...

when Daya came in...

Daya: ab thik hai...

Sameer: han ghav gehra toh hai...magar theeek ho jayega...

chalo boss...ab mai chalta hun...kk

Daya: are yaar...khana toh khake jao...

abhi: han hum log bhi abhi khana hi kahane wale hain...

Sameer: acha thik hai...waise bhook toh muze lagi hai...

(duo smiled...)

Daya: chalo main garam karta hum...

Sameer: are yaar Daya...tum aur ye tum dono patient ho...aur apne haath ko dekho...ab tak ek bhi ghav bhara nahi hai...main karta hun ...

Daya: ma...

Sameer :Dayaaa...tum ek kaam karo tum abhi ko shirt pehen ne main help karo...

and before they could say he disappeared...

so Daya went to abhi's wardrobe...took one shirt...

Daya: ye thik hai?

abhi: han...

Daya start to unfold that shirt and its buttons...and sees that abhi is trying not to meet his gaze..but in between is staring at him...then Daya pulls the shirt up from one hand and while doing in the case of other...Daya tries to do it with least pain to abhi...but movement of arm is hard..

abhi: aahhh...

Daya(worrying) jada dard ho raha hai aise..han?

abhi : tumhare dard se toh bohot hi kam hai na...

Daya was angry on that dialogue of abhi..but keeps calm...and wore him shirt ...and then putts the buttons of it...and while putting the last button and then leavening him..

Daya: dard dard hota hai Abhijeet phir chahe wo kitna bhi ho...

looking straight in abhi's eyes...

when Sameer comes up:

Sameer: guys!...ab chalo bhi...ek shirt hi toh pehenna hai...jaldi karo khana thanda ho raha hai...

so Daya leaves from there...with abhi following him...

and on the table...duo again sat like unknown people...in their trans mode...

Sameer: he bhagwan...ye dono zindigi bhar ghagadte hi rahenge shayad...ye dono jaise toh dhund ke bhi nahi milenge...sachme bhagwan ne badi hi fursat ke sath banaya hai inhe...ab toh inhe cheer up karne ke liye mue hi kuch karna hoga..

and then he realised both of them are staring at him...

Daya: kya hua?

Sameer: nahi kuch nahi...

they started eating...

Sameer: Daya zara wo bowl pass karna rice ka...

Daya was lost...

Sameer:murmered: inka ye soap serial ka drama ...huf...

Sameer: Daya!

Daya: han...kya ..

Sameer: kuch hua nahi hai...magar hoga zaroor...

abhi: matlab?

Sameer: matlab ye ke aaj tum log muze bhooka hi maaroge...

Daya: kyu?

Sam: are yaar toh wo tumhare Samne ka bowl toh pass karo...

Daya passing that bowl

Daya(irrritated)han toh lo na...maine kahan roka hai...

Sam: han han...

abhi: Sameer t...

Sam: kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai...tum logone kaha is liye ruka...nahi toh aaj mera bahar khana khane ka plan tha...kamse kam waha sukh chain ke sath kha toh leta...

Daya: (angry)acha...toh yahan kya dukh hai tumhe?

Sam: yahi toh problem hai na...dukh muze nahi hai...dukh tum logo ko hai...

both duo move heads down...like we were upset mode...

Sam: yahi..isi isi tumhare behavior se...aise trans mode main chale jate ho...muze toh aaj aaadhe pait hi sona padega...tumlog toh kuch khate hi nahi...

Daya: (irritated to the core) ek minute...tumhe hamari wajah se problem hai? han? agar bhook lagi hai toh kaho na...khao..

Sam: han toh kha raha hu na...

abhi(irritated) ab lo na...

Sam: han toh leraha hun na...

Daya: han toh ab lo hi tum...main bhi toh dekhu kitni bhook lagi hai tumhe...

Sam: han toh lagi hai toh lagi hai...ye dekho...

he was taking rice one by one spoon full...and finally in anger he ends up taking the whole bowl full in his plate...and soon realizes what he did...and looks towards that mountain of rice in his plate...then at duo...then duo look at that rice mountain and then at Sameer...

and finally they burst out...abhi nearly starts coughing as he was drinking water...three of them were laughing like anything...

Sameer:pov: kitne acche lagte hai yeh dono haste hue...bass bhagwan inhe hamesha aise hi haste rakhna...god bless you two...

and tears come in his eyes...yes they were of happiness...

and at least for some time...but duos house was again filled with laughter and happiness...of our dear duo...

**Author Note:**f riends...yes friends have the power to change any mood...and cheer us up...yes it might be a short lived laugh ...but it's enough to recharge us to face any bad happenings...kaisa laga duo moments.. keep reviwing love u all…

A big thank you to all..

Sweetpari-thank you and soon you will know why abhijeet is doing all this…thank you so much

Guest, guest .. thankyou so much..

Krittika-hmm,, thanks aise hi review karti raho…

Olive-thank you..

Cracresta-thank you..lo hogaya update..

Shilpam-thank you..:)

Raveena,adk,aditya-thanks..

Palak-thank you so much yaar… aise hi connect raho..

Khushi Mehta-thank you so much..

Piya-thanks yaar mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha kya likho abhijeet par aap hi idea dedo.. apko exactly kya chahiye..

Piya002-it's okay and thanks

Jyoti-thank you..

Priya-jaldi pata chalega.. socha abhi todha khush kardu..kuch bura ho..

Dareya789-thanks

Srija-it's okay.. aapne review kiya mere liye yahi best hai…

Cidfrek-thank you so much love you..

Rukmani,tasha-thanks..

R and r-thanks.. lo hogaya update..

Miss earth-thank you…


	11. RAAZ

**RAAZ**

but soon that laugh stopped ...as cell of Abhi buzzed...Abhi looked at the id...and soon that smile disappeared...

Abhi: excuse me...

and he left inside his room...while making Daya too realise that all is not as before...

when after some time Abhi came back...and got seated and ended his dinner fast...Daya was also silent and didn't felt to ask Abhi about the call...but since that call Abhi was quiet in the Same ukhda mode...

then finally...after dinner as they were sitting in the living...Daya asked to change the mood...

Daya: yaar tumlog coffee...loge?

Abhi: nahi..muze nind aa rahi hai...

Sam: han...means rehne do...muze bhi nikalna hi hai...

Daya: acha thik hai...mgaar thanks thanks a lot...

Sam: are yaaar thanks kis baat ka?y e toh mera kaam hi hai...chalo..tum log apna khayal rakhna..bass itna kafi hai mere liye...

Abhi: nahi thanks yaar...sachme...kAbhi kAbhi yahan bhi aajate jana...

Daya: apna hi ghar hai ye Sam...

Sam: zaroor...agar kaam se fursat mile toh zaroor aunga...chalo then bye...good night...

Daya: yea...bye goodnight...

they closed the door and

Abhi: muze bohot neend aa rahi hai mai soo jata hun...

Daya: mai bhi...chalo good night..

Abhi: goodnight...

Abhi closed the door of his room and Daya too went inside after closing all the lights...Abhi instantly started to collect few things...he took his gun...the reloads..then he took some money...changed his clothes by wearing a coat on that shirt and denims...

then after an hour he opened his door and got out and silently was going to reach the main door...when all the lights got on...leaaving him shocked he turned back...as he hadn't made any noise...and found Daya standing with folded hands...looking at Abhi with a different stare...

Abhi: d...Daya..tum...

Daya: han main...kyu ..

Abhi: nahi wo main...tum soe nahi...

Daya: nahi...neend nahi aarahi thi...

Abhi: han ...

Abhi trying to avoid Dayas gaze...

Daya: waise tum kaha jarahe the?

Abhi: m..main..nahi..kuch nahi...

and Daya lost his patience...as it was irritating him to the core the answers of Abhi...

Daya moving near to Abhi:Abhijeet...bass karo ye...bass karo...

Abhi also started to look here and there...

Daya: tumhe kya lagta hai ke main andha hun..yah koi chota baccha hun? han? tum..ye sabkuch jo ye kar rahe ho ye muze Samaz nahi ata?

Abhi: han nahi ata...nahi ata hai tumhe kuch bhi Samaz main...agar aa raha hota na toh...he stopped in mid of the sentence...

Daya: toh kya?han toh kya?

Abhi: waise bhi kya kar loge tum..chodo na...muze jana hai muze jane do...

and Abhi opened the door...

Daya: ek minute!aaj tum agar yahan se jaoge toh mere sare sawaalo ke jawab dene ke baad hi...(firm tone)

Abhi: Daya...Abhi waqt behes karne ka nahi hai...mera jana bohot zaroori hai Daya...

Daya: han toh mere sawalon ke jawab bhi zaroori hai...aur kahan jaa kahan rahe ho tum han?

Abhi: main nahi bata sakta...

Daya: wah...ye nahi karsakta...wo nahi kar sakta ...ye nahi bata sakta...iske siwa aaj kal tum bolte hi kya ho? pata nahi tumhe ho kya gaya hai...

Abhi: muze kuch hua nahi hai Daya...mere se yeh tum logo ki wajah se ho raha hai...

Daya: hum logo ki wajah se...huh...bass..bass hogaye ab ye wahi ghise pite reasons...han main manta hun ke unlogon ne galati ki...magar maine?maine kya kiya tha Abhijeet? han? jo tum muze aaj iski itni badi saza de rahe ho?

Abhi: Daya...ye jo kuch bhi hai...hum ye bad me baith ke sulza lenge...let me go now...

Daya: Abhijeet tum nahi ja rahe ho...

Abhi: main jaa raha hun Daya...

Daya:n ahi...main tumhe aise nahi jane dunga...har baar tum muze avoid karte aye ho...but now i just can't take this anymore...

Abhi: Daya...main tumhe aakhri baar keh raha hun..mera jana zaroori hai ..muze jane do...

and Abhi started to move out when Daya hold his wrist...and that was like two volcanoes going to burst...

Abhijeet turned...but Daya didnt leaved his hand...

Abhi: mera hath chodo Daya...

Daya was looking sternly towards Abhi...

Abhi: Daya!

jerking his hand away...

Daya: Abhijeet ...

Abhi moving out...

Daya:j ao!jao!isiliye toh ho tum meri zindagi main...usse zada tum kar bi kya sakte ho...wahi karoge jo uss din kiya tha...muze wahan usss raste pe marne ke liye chaod aye the...!

Abhi turned back...and was going to say when he saw Daya's pale face...as if he has seen a ghost...so he turned and ...

he saw Acp standing on the door...and Abhi was left with nothing...he was just standstill...

with those two eyes burning like fire...and fuming with anger...looking towards him...sweat started to come on his forehead...that hadnt ever happened seing Acp...but he knew the consequences...and was even more worried as he had to go...

Acp steeped inside...and Abhi lowered his head...and Daya too...

Acp: tumhe kuch yaad nahi tha na Daya...ke uss din kya hua...

Daya was standing down head...and was regretting about what he spoke...

Acp: wo tumhara sach tha na...

Daya: ssir...m..

Acp: bass!bohot bol liya tumne ...aur maine bhi sunliya...aur Abhijeet tum..Daya ko waha aise haal main chod kar chal diye.. dimaag kharab ho gaya hai kya tumhara…(high pitch)..

Abhijeet: sir.. main

Acp: kya main.. tumse yeh umeed nahi thi.. ki tum Daya ko kAbhi..

Daya: sir.. aap plz shant ho jayeie..

Acp: shant ho jao.. itna sab ho gaya aur tum keh raho ki main shant ho jao…nahi Daya nahi.. aaj issey sare sawalo ke jawab dene hogey… deney hogay..

Abhijeet: sir.. (rudely) main aapke sawalo ke jawab dena zaroori nahi Samjta…

Acp: Abhijeet.. kya kaha tumne.. tum mujhse iss tarah se baat karogey..

Abhijeet: sir.. aap log hi mujhe mazboor kar rahe hai ki main aapse is tarah se baat karon…aur ab aap mujhe maat Samjayi mujhe kya karna chahiye..

Daya: Abhijeet tum Acp sir se is tarah se baat kaise kar saktey ho..

Abhijeet: Daya ab tum bhi..sir main bas yahi keh sakta ho main jo bhi kar rahi ho uski peeche ek reason hai…

Acp: yahi reason hai na..Acp showing the video to Abhijeet.. Abhijeet and Daya just dumb stuck at their place…( Abhi was trying to run, so he could avoid any further questions) he moved his steps when Acp sops him..

Acp: wahi ruk jao Abhijeet…tum kahi nahi jaogey..(stricted tone)tumhe mujhe batana hoga…

Abhijeet: sir, kya karoga main aapko batake.. waise bhi aapko meri kisi bhi baat ka vishwas nahi aata..(Acp and Daya look at him)

Acp: ha nahi aata vishwas tum kaam hi aisa kartey ho… kahi Daya ke accident main tumhara toh haath nahi..

Daya: sir, main manta hoon ki jab mera accident hua tab Abhijeet waha tha.. lekin mera Abhi kAbhi

Acp: aacha aisa that oh pucho issey kyu chod gaya tumhe waha marney ke liye… kyu?

Abhi: sir, mujhe kuch nahi kehna hai..

Acp: kehne ko rah ka gaya hai abb… Abhijeet tum itna badal jaogey.. maine kAbhi nahi socha tha.. aur yeh video…

Abhi did not say anything he started to walk out of the house..

Acp: Abhijeet ruk jao(shouting)..no use Abhijeet just left..

Acp: Daya Abhijeet ka peecha karo..

Daya: par sir..

Acp: (shouting) Daya tumne sunna nahi maine kya kaha..jao aur peecha karo uska..

Daya started to follow Abhijeet.. Abhijeet was driving really fast.. Daya took a shortcut and his came ahead Abhijeet car and he stopped.. so Abhijeet quickly stops…

Daya came out of his car…he opened Abhijeet's car door and pulled him out..

Daya: Abhijeet kya kar rahe ho tum.. itne tez gadi chala rahe ho.. aur tum humse kyu chupa rahe ho.. aur woh video..

Abhijeet: Daya plz mujhe jana do..aur uss video main jo bhi hai sab sach hai..

Daya's eyes opened wide..

Daya: nahi tum jooth bol rahe ho.. plz mujhe batao.. jab tak tum mujhe bataogey nahi main tumhe nahi jaane duga..(Abhijeet got irritated, he took his gun out and pointed at Daya)Daya stunned

Daya: tum.. mujhe marogey..

Abhijeet: Daya mere rastey sey haath jao..

Daya: nahi hatuga.. kya koregey.. goli chalaohey.. ha.. chalao..

Abhijeet: Daya tum Samjtey kyu nahi.. mera jaana bahut zaroori hai.. plz mujhe jaane doon..(he quickly took out handcuff and tied Daya's hand to steering wheel)

Daya: Abhijeet kholo inney.. kya kar rahe ho…

Abhijeet: Daya mere rastey main aane ki koshish maat karna.. nahi toh..

Daya: nahi toh kya… hai..

Abhijeet started to leave…mujhe maaf kardey mere dost… plz.. mujhe maaf kardey….he drove away….

**So sorry aapko wait karwaya.. and sorry again for short chapter.. par kuch raaz Abhi khol nahi sakti…. And I am really happy ki aapko meri story pasand aayi.. aur is bar more than 30 reviews waho.. toh kya tha uss video main? Jissey dekh kar Abhijeet aur Daya dono chauk gaye? Janene ke liye padhiye aur review kijiye.. next update.. hmm jald hi… I am happy kuch naye reviewers aaye.. and plz yaar meri dusri story ko bhi review kijiye…individually thanks nahi bol paugi... and piya i will surely right on your request soon.. and a big thank you to all... love you..take care... bye**


	12. Daya and Abhijeet

And abhijeet started to move to his car...

Daya: Abhijeet,...pagal ho gaye ho tum? Han...dakho ek bar bas ek bar betado. Hum milke. ?...saul.. sulzayenge. ?...

Abhi was going to the car without stopping...as he had something dreadfully important than this...

Daya(shouting): abhijeet!

But abhijeet left from there...saying sorry to his dear friend...someone whom he loved and loves more than anyone else...

And Daya was just left there...he saw abhijeet's car dissappear ...

Daya: tumne bohot badi galati ki hai abhijeet. ...tumhne pata nahi ha ki iss sab ka kya natiza aur kya anzam hoga. ...laut ago Abhi. ..Please. ...

When his cell buzzed...It was acp. ...

Daya: hello sir...

Acp: abhijeet kahan hai daya. ?

Daya:sir...wo. ...chala gaya sir...

Acp: (anger) wo chala gala ya tumne use jane diya ye majhe path hai...

Daya: sir...use. ...use. ...majhe. ...

Acp: use tumne kya ?

Daya: kuch nai sir...

And daya only cuts the call...as he was now in no mood to hear the scolding of acp and neither to hear anything about abhijeet. ?...

When after sometime...rajat arrives there...

Rajat sees the condition of daya...so instantly takes the key that Abhijeet kept on the side of the car...not reachable for daya...and he opened his handcuffs.

He drives and daya sits next to him...

Daya...He remembers a memory of him and his dear buddy...

**Memory:**

_**Abhijeet is sitting on the rock near the sea...**_

_**Soon he turns back...and smiles looking at the thing in day as hand….**_

_**Then daya gives one of the ice cream cone to Abhi and one for him...,**_

_**Abhi said looking at the sea...as it was looking marvelous in the sunset time...**_

_**Abhi: tumhe kaisa lagta hai ye.. looking at the sea...**_

_**Daya: in fact accha hai...bass pighalta bohot jaldi hai kabhi kabhi...**_

_**Abhi glanced at daya and then he realised that his friend is totally lost in the ice cream...so smiled...**_

_**Abhi: main iss ice cream ki baat nahi kar raha hun...main iss samunder ki baat kar raha hun**_

_**Daya:hmm. ...**_ _**agar muzse puchoge na toh mere liye ye ek buzurg insaan ki tarah hi hai...matlabb dekkho na haar roz na jane kitne saare log ate honge yahan man main sawal liyekoi kisi dukh ke koi sukh ke sathmagar yahan ane ke baad har kisi ka mann shant ho jata hai...aur yahin sawal lehre banke ate hain..aur dekho na kaise ye harkisi ko apna leta hai...bhale phir wo koi badi nadi ho ya kou chota sa zarna...jiska koi na ho bass behte behte isse mil jata hai...**_

_**Abhijeet understood that daya was saying about himself...**_

_**Daya: tumne kya lagta hai?**_

_**Abhi: hmm mm. ?..muze...muze toh ye lehre bohot pasand hai...ye jab aage ati hai na… wo hamare. ..kamiyabi jeet taraki darshati hai...**_

_**Aur ye peeche jane wali lehre...ye hamare haar...Aur ye na hamare zindagi ko easily explain karta hain...ab dekho na...ye dono lehre bar bar ati jati rehti hai..bilkul jaise hamri zindagi main hota hai...Aur pata hai...ye samunder hai na..ye bi en eye witness ki tarah hota hai...woh hame ek anjaan admi ke tarraki ko dekh unchaiyon ko chuke dekhta hai...hmm. ...hum bhool jate hai..magar issey pata hota hai...ke har bande ko aakar mujhe hi milna hai...ab sabke rastey alag honge magar manzil ek hi hai...**_

_**Daya: hmm mm. ?..sahi kahan. ?...daya felt the pain in behind those words..,.**_

_**Abhi: ye zindagi bohot choti hai yaar. ?..kuch palon ki hi samzo. ?...har kisi ko ek na ek din jana hi hai...pal bar ka saath hai hum...smiling...kya pata kabhi iss sath ka end ho jaye. ?...**_

_**Daya: abhi…**_

_**Abhi: issiliye kehta hun...itna senti mat banakar…itna lagaw mat hone dey. ?...koi zindagi bhar sath nahi deta...koi nahi De pata...**_

_**Daya: tumbhi nahi…**_

_**Abhi: Han...looking in daya's eyes...**_

_**Daya: toh yeh hai...**_

_**And daya instantly put handcuff in both of their hands...**_

_**Abhi: yaar tu...**_

_**Daya: jab tak ho tab tak toh nahi chutney dunga ye sath...ab tum mere dosti ki hath kadiyyon main band he hue ho….**_

_**Abhi :hathkadiyon see sab kuch nahi bandh pata...**_

_**Daya: sahi kaha. ?...magar ek baat batao. ?..jiss din bhi ye sath tootega ga na...usse din apni is story ka bhi de end hoga boss...**_

_**Abhi: (both in tears) da...**_

_**Daya: ab bohot ho gaya tumhara philosophy. ?...apna ice cream kha. ?..oh no...ye chabi kahan gaya. ...of handcuffs**_

_**Abhi: pagal hai tu daya han. ?.kahan dali ab?**_

_**Daya showing the key**_

_**Daya: boss ye dekho...yahan hathkadi lake do minute nah hue...To tumhe abhi se darr lagne laga? Yeh hai dosti? **_

_**Then Abhi takes that key and throws it in water...**_

_**Abhi: ab kush? ?**_

_**Daya: han ab icecream toh khao...**_

_**When Abhi is about to take icecream daya takes that hand of his near...which is handcuffed and his hand comes near in which he has icecream. daya eats a lump of it...With Abhi smiling on his brother...**_

_**Daya: heeeeeeee...**_

When he came out of his thoughts as Rajat stopped the car...daya was feeling like how can Abhi change everything...

And he realise that he is near their house...

Daya: Rajat ye yahan?

Rajat:sir...aap thoda aaram kar lijiye sir...

Daya (angry) aaram. ?...tumhe lagta hai ke ab main kabhi aaram kar paunga. ...

Rajat: sir main janta hun...magar abhijeet sir ne agar aisa kadam uthaya hai toh unhone...

Daya (an angry deed it was abhijeet anger that he was taking out on rajat) accha...toh tum muze ye samjane laye ho ki abhijeet kitna galat hai Aur kitna sahi hai...

Rajat: n. ...nahi sir...ma

Daya: kuch kerne ki zaroorat nahi hai...Aur aage see kuch bhi kerne se pehle puri baat jaan liya karo...

Rajat moved his head down

Rajat: I am sorry sir...

Then daya without replying gets out and enters into his house...and spots sameone outside his house...

Daya: sameeer tum...

Sam: han wo mera bag reh gaya tha...Aur ye tum...kya hua?

Daya: huh. ...kya hoga. ?..wah joh use karna tha. ?..wo karega...

Sameer: daya...tum Pehli mat bhujao...Aur saaf saaf batao kya hua hai...

They move inside and daya tells him...

Daya: ab tum hi batao...kya kya karu main iska? Hamesha...hamesha aise hi behave karta hai ye...Aur aaj toh usne...

Threw that vase on the table...

Sam: daya...Please. ..shant ho jao. ?.

Daya: kaise shant ho jao main han? Kaise. ?...yahan pehle se koi kam bawal macha hua hai joh ye...Sach kehta hun Sameer, isne itni badi galati ki hai ke puchoge. ?...

Sameer: magar daya use peeche bhi...

Daya: kya uske peeche bhi han?Majboori. ?.Han. ...hamesha hi Majboori hot ha...ek bar Sameer ek bar agar ye bata deta na ke kya hua hai...toh...

Sameer: daya please...tum ussey is ...Please don't be judgemental of...pura Sach jan lene tak kuch bhi manlena galat hai...

Daya: han thik hai...magar abhijeet sach bataye toh na. ?...jhooth pe jhooth bole ja raha hai...

Sameer dekho muze lagta hai...ke abhi tumhe hi..kuch karna hoga…..

Daya: han wo toh hai...magar tumhe pata hai Sameer iss bar sach mein main hi kuch kar sakta hun...ya karna chahunga. isne baki sabka aisa dil dukhaye hai na...ke...ye sab aab. ?..

Sameer: baki sab thik hai daya magar wo video...wo...

Daya: iss bar na Sameer abhijeet ko dushmano ki jaroorat hi nahi padegi. usne apno ko hi dushman bana ke rakha hai...Aur proof...saboot...hum. ...ek pura ka pura video...Aur wo bhi acp sir ke pass hai...aur acp sir ko jantey ho na tum...Aur iss bar abhijeet ne acp sir ko bhi na jane kya kya kaha hai...

Aur muze samaz nahi aa raha hai ki aise kaun si Majboori hai isske ki usney acp sir ko bhi itna kuch kahan. ?.

Sameer: wo video daya..ab wahi hame us admi tak pohonchayega. ?...

Daya: aab mujh main himaat nahi hai yaar...is bar aise cheezon se nahi ladh sakta main...Aur nahi ab abhijeet ko sab logon ki taklif ya accusations sunte dekh sakta.. iss bar Sameer is bar agar aisa kuch hua...toh blame bass wahi loh hogein. ?...bass dukh is baat kar hai..ke abhijeet ne muze bhi batana jayaz nahi samza… pata nahi ...wo kya karne ja raha hai...Aur kya kar raha hai. ?...magar iss behavior Aur harkaton ki kimaat aab toh usse chukka karke rehunga. iss bar ussey iss jhooth ki bhi sajhaa miley gi. ...kyuki main jannta hun is…...

Sameer: great jinx chahe ussey saza de den. ?..magar abhi uske sath milke lad ne ki zaroorat hai...and han...ismein tumhe tumhari duty ko bhi sambal na padegi...

Daya: hmm...bass abhijeet tum ek baat janlo..tum chahe hathkadi lagao ya goli maro...tum meri dosti ko nahi dhod sake. ?..ab dekh ..main aa raha hun...Aa raha hun...main…

Sameer: main ek kaam karta hu..uss aadmi ke bare main pata lagane ki koshish kar ta hoon..par uske liye woh video..

Daya: tum chinta maat karo main kissi bhi tarah woh video leaao ga..acp sir se..

Sameer: tumhe lagta hai acp sir video degey..

Daya: pata nahi Sameer.. acp sir abhijeet se bahut naraz hai..jo bhi kal main bureau ja kar video lekar aauga…

**Next day in bureau**

Acp is walking here and there..looking angry… daya comes in.. acp looks…acp sara gussa daya par uthar tah hai…

Acp: daya..abhijeet tumhare haath se kaise nikal gaya.. kaha than a maine uska peecha karo..

Daya: sir.. abhijeet

Acp: kya abhijeet..dekha na usney mujhse kaise baat ki… aur tumne mujhse itni badi baat chupayi….itna sab hogaya hai..aur tum ab bhi uski tarafdari kar rahe ho..daya..

Daya: sir, mujhe woh video chahiye..

Acp: kyu?

Daya: sir.. mujhe janana hai ki abhijeet kyu kar raha hai..

Acp: daya tum ussey bachana chahtey ho itna sab hone ke baad bhi..ha tum toh uske jigri dost ho na..

Daya: sir, main sirf duty kar raha hoon..mujhe pura saach jaan na hai..aur kuch nahi..

Acp: nahi de sakta main video tumhe..

Daya: sir plz…main aapko woh video badmain loota duga..mujhe toh kaam se kaam aap bharosa kar hi saktey hai..

Acp: tek hai..he handover to him the video..magar daya..ek baat yaad rakhna..yeh video yeh video..cid ke bahar nahi jaana chaahiye… agar asia hua toh tum jante ho kya hoga..

Daya: janta hoon sir… he leaves from there…

Daya was driving back to his home with the video… meanwhile a car was coming in front of his car.. daya quickly puts his leg to break.. in process his head hits the steering wheel….

**Author note: Aarey..aap log patients rakheye… mujhe time cahahiye na..likhne ke liye… aur ha video ka raaz abhi nahi khulega…toh kaisa tha…yeh chapter.. kya daya pata lagayega sach? Padhiye aur review kijiye…aur baki readers kaha hai… I am waiting for your reviews….**

**Abhirikafan-thank you aapne bada aur review kara..**

**Guest-thank you..**

**Abhirikafan-thank you..aapne review toh kiya..**

** -thank you so much..sabar ka fhal meetha hota hai… :) :) :)..**

**Adk-thank you…**

**Palak-aarey agar suspense reveal kar diya toh maza kaise aayega…**

**Khushi Mehta-your welcome..ang get well soon..**

**Piya-thank you so much… **

**Rukmnai-aab toh aur badi problem hai…**

**Priya-thank you.. aap bhi tc..:) :)**

**Cracresta-thank you..jaldi confusion dhur hojayega**

**Sweetpari-wait toh karna padega… sabar karo.. na..aacha chapter chahiye toh… anyways batana kaisa tha..love you….and keep supporting me.. I will update other story by tomorrow..**

**Guest-thank you so much..**

**Aranish-thank you…**

**Krittika-hehe shock pe shock…maza aaya na.. **

**cid frek-thank you..love you too..**

**srija-thank you…**

**pinki-thank you.. jald hi confusion dhur hojayega..**

**dev-thank you..**

**shilpa-thank you**

**anupam Mishra-thank you so much.. you are not hurting me..keep reviewing..**

**Shweta-it okay.. I am glad I got new reader..thank you so much..**


	13. Ho kya raha hai

**In the bureau:**

Acp is sitting in his cabin and losing the patience...he was constantly looking at the watch and waiting for someone more than anything...and finally after one and half hour he came out and called up Rajat who was working

Acp: Rajat...

Rajat: han sir...

Acp: tumne Daya ko phone kiya? ab tak nahi aya woh...

Rajat: han sir main try karke dekhta hu...

Acp: accha thik hain...

Rajat tried calling Daya but he wasn't recieving...

Rajat: sir...wo..Daya...sir...

Acp: wo kya? han..phone nahi utha raha hai?

Rajat: h..han sir...wo

Acp: bass...ab tum uska gun gan mat gao Samze...main janta hun ye kAbhi bhi seedhe seedhe cheeze nahi karega...

hamesha khud ko aur humhe mushkil main dalega...ye dono...ye dono...kya karu inka main kya?

when Daya entered inside...

Daya looks at acp...and was having a bandage on the head...and was trying to be normal...

Acp: aagaye?

Daya: sorry sir...m..

Acp: Daya...aaj muze kuch nahi sunna hai...wo video kahan hai...

Daya was standing still

Acp: Daya...video kahan hai...

Daya: hai sir...

and he took out that video and handled that to acp...

Acp: hmm...aur ye sar pe...

Daya: kuch nahi sir...wo gadi beech me aagayi thi toh...

Acp: achha ...aur ...

Daya: nahi sir..muze nahi pata Abhijeet kahan hain...

Acp: tumhe waise bhi kAbhi pata nahi hoga...aur hoga bhi toh kya...

Daya: sir...agar iss sab main uska haath hai ya nahi hai main nahi janta aur naahi janna chahta hun sir...ab nahi sir..please...

and goes and sits on the desk...

leaving Acp wondering...that what has happened...at late night only Daya and Acp were present

when Abhijeet is standing in the front and is looking massively scared and thus he was getting inside when realised that Acp was coming outside...and thus really went and hid in the parking, Acp came and sat in the car...once turned back and then moved through the car...and then he instantly started to go up...and enters when about to rush upstairs when sees Daya standing on the stairs

Abhi moves his gaze and starts to go upside...

when Abhijeet starts

Daya: upar Jane ki zaroorat nahi hain Abhijeet...aur nahi chupne ki zaroorat hain..

Abhi: kyu...

Daya: ye lo...

Giving Abhijeet something that was kind of parcel...covered in a brown colour...

Abhijeet took it from him...with that he was going to move forward...

Daya: ek minute...

And came in front of Abhijeet...

Daya: shayad iski tumhe wapas zaroorat pade...

Abhijeet looked and saw that handcuff and Daya put it in Abhijeet's hand...

And Daya leaves from there...

Abhijeet looks at that handcuffs and puts it inside...and moves outside...

When another car gets out from behind that parking and went on the Same road...

With then on the way a fourth car comes in between ...and soon all cars disappear...

When at one place a person looking old and having an orange bag on his side...waiting for an auto...

Person: auto...

Auto comes and stops...

Auto: kahan Jana hai..

Person: acp pradhuman ke ghar...

Auto: kya?

Person: han...chaloge na..

Auto: h...han thik hain...

Person sat inside that auto and started to leave for that destination...

Looking and observing the outside keenly...

And auto rickshaw person constantly staring at that person..

Then reaching there...

Person: ye lo...

Auto: are nahi nahi dadaji...aap toh...

Person: are nahi beta lelo...

Auto: shukriya...

Person: han han...

**At duos home:**

Daya enters and sees Sameer...

Sameer: kya hua kuch...

Daya: nahi kuch bhi nahi...

Sam: Abhi se baat hui...

Daya: han...

Sam: kya kaha...

Daya: wo kya kahega Sameer...

Sam: toh usse kehlwana padega ...tum samaz rahe ho...

Daya: huh...tumhe lagta hai ke ye itna aasan hai...

Sam: aasan nahi hai Daya...magar karna toh padega...

Daya: main bhi janta hun yaar ye...magar ab bore ho chuka hun...kuch bhi kaho bolo...wahi...

Sam: wahi kaam karo...tumhare pass wo khabri hota hai na...unhe laga do unke peeche...

Daya(shocked)Sameer pagal ho gaye ho tum...han? main Abhi pe...

Sam: han...tum Abhi pe khabri lagaoge...

Daya: huh...toh ab tum bhi uspe shak karne lage...

Sam: Daya main Abhi pe shak nahi kar raha hun...aur nahi kabhi karunga...

moves in front of Daya

Sam: dekh Daya...hame pata hai ke Abhi kuch chupa raha hai...aur agar wo kuch chipa raha hai toh hame wo jaane ka haq hai kyunke muze pata hai Abhi hamesha wahi ceze chupata hai jo ya jisse hame koi hani ho...

Daya: toh ...kya karu main han? kya karu...uske Samne jake rou...han?

Sam tries to say something...

Daya stops him by showing hand to stop...

Daya: basss ho gaya ab Sameer please...please ab tumhara wo Abhijeet puran band karo...hamesha hamesha ye Abhi kuch na kuch karega...apne aap ko kuch karlega...phir sab shak karenge lekin wo begunah hoga ...bass...yahi hota a raha..hai...aur dekhana itna sab hone ke baad wo...(tighten his fist in anger about Abhijeet) phir bhi haste rahega jaise kuch kabhi hua hi nahi hai...magar ab nahi...main ab iss drame ko nahi jhel paunga...samze...isbaar...isbaar Abhijeet ko apni zindagi khatre main dalne se pehle muzse nipat na hoga...is bar main use yun maut ke mu main nahi jane dunga...nahi jane dunga...

and Daya left banging that door...leaving Sameer tensed but happy that if these two are together...then no power can break them...

all night Daya Abhijeet no one came back...

**the next day...**

Sameer was sitting in the living room doing some work when the bell rang...he opened the door and found a person with a parcel in hand...he had beard and mustache...with a black gauges..

Sam: ji...

Person: sab...apka parcel...

Sam: kise ke naam pe hai ye...

person handling it to Sam...

Person: pata nahi...

and in fraction of seconds started run away...

Sam: oye...ruk..

Sammer too ran behind him...but on the road...he tripped and felled down and that person disappeared...

Sammer came home...

Sammer: aah...kaisa aadmi hai...kaun tha ye...

when he saw that parcel which he had thrown on the floor...

he picked it up...

Sam: na naam hai na kuch...hai kya isme...he opened it...and saw some things mostly photos...he saw them and soon his eyes got wide...and dumbstruck at that place...

when he was brought to reality when the bell rang...that parcel fall from his hand...he instantly picks it up and puts his coat on it...wiping that sweat on his forehead...he went down and opened the door

Sam: aa raha hun...roko please...

he opend the door and saw the cid team on his door steps...seeing them his face literally got white...

Sam: j...j...i..sir...aa...p...ya...yahan...

**Sorry guys, Abhi issey kam chala lo.. I am busy with studies.. and ya maine chota update kiya toh aap review na karo.. aisa nahi hona chahiye… reviews kam hua toh update jaldi nahi hoga.. next update jab 340 reviews hogey.. take care…meri demand jyada nahi ha.. next chapter main kya hoga sochtey raho… kuch jyada hi suspense hai… jaldi hi sab clear hoga… love you all.. thank you so much.. love you all..individually thank you nahi bol paugi… **

**Piya: I am really happy ki aapko aapka birthday gift pasand aaya…**


	14. Chapter 14

Acp: Sameer tum..

Sam: h..an sir ...

Acp: Daya kahan hai...

Sam: sir Daya...kal raat se nahi aya hai sir..

All move inside...

Acp: aur Abhijeet...

Sam: n...nai sir wo wo bhi nahi...

Acp: hmmm...aur kuch pata hai tumhe ..

Acp eyeing Sameer...

Sam: n...ahi sir...

Acp: ye chot kaise aai tumhe?

Sam looking at the bruise...

Sam: ye...ye se aise hi...

Acp: agar un dono ke bare main kuch bhi pata chale toh batana...

Sam: sir...aap unhe dhund kyu rahe hain...

Acp: tum nahi jante kuch...

Sam: nahi sir ...main abhi ke bare main janta hun...au.

Acp: hmm...aur kya jante ho tum...

giving his well-known stare...

Sam:pov: nahi agar maine inhe batadiya toh ...nahi Acp sir kabhi nahi manenge...

Acp: Sameer...maine tumse kuch poocha...

Sam: nai nai sir aur kuch nahi...

Acp: dekho Sameer...tumhe ek baat bata deta hun...ke bhale Abhijeet aur Daya tumhare dost hi kyu na ho magar usse pehle wo dono cid officers hain...aur tumhare jankari ke liye bata deta hun...dcp ka orders hain ke unhe Abhijeet aur Daya chahiye hain...so kuch bhi baat ho hamse chupao mat...

Sam tensed ..

Sam: n...nai sir...

Acp: chalo...

and all others leave...

after coming into the car...

Acp to Rajat: iss Sameer pe nazar rakho..muze ab bhi lag raha hai ke ye kuch toh chupa raha hain...

Rajat: magar sir.

Acp: maine jitna kahan utna karo...

rajaat: ok sir...

Sameer closed the door and was totally tensed and lost...

he instantly tried Dayas phone but in vain...

Sam:pov: nahi yaar...ye dono...kaha jakar baithe hain...inhe pata nahi hain kitna bada toofan ane wala hai...aur ab toh...nai yaar...Daya phone uthao yaar...pleaseee...

whereas...in the other part of the town in the house...

Person: main jo bhi kehta hu sach hi kehta hun pradhuman...

Acp: nahi...ye ye kaise sach ho sakta hai...

Person: pata hai ...main bhi janta hun aapnon pe shak karna kitna mushkil hota hai...

Acp: aapne...han wo mere apne hai hi...magar mere apne hone se pehle wo cid officers hai...jabaaz cid officers...

Person: ye main bhi acche se janta hun...maine bhi dekha hai unhe...tabse jabse wo kuch bhi nahi the iss proffesion me...

Acp: toh...phir bhi tu ye sab kaise keh sakta hain? han?

Person: ye main nahi keh raha hun pradhuman...ye wo saboot keh rahe hain...

Acp: accha ...saboot...kaunse saboot wo jo abhi tumhare ya mere pass nahi hai...

Person: ya yun kehlo ke wo jo maine apni aankhon se dekhe hain...aur ye baat tum acche se jante ho pradhuman ke meri aankhen kabhi dhoka nahi khati..kabhi nahi...

Acp: umeed karta hun ke iss bar...iss bar tumhari aankhon ne dhoka khaya ho...

Person: main bhi wahi umeed kar raha hun...isiliye tumse milne chala aya...main toh bass yahi chahta hun ke ye sab jhooth ho...

Acp: jhooth...ya sach...pata nahi yaar pata nahi aur toh aur pehlese hi kuch kam tha ab aur ek...

Person confused: matlab?

Acp: tujhe kya batao ...Abhijeet ke khilaf hamare pass ek aisa video hain ..agar wo kisi ke hath main aa gaya toh Samzo ho gaya kaam...aur ab ye...itna ab kafi hai uski zindagi tabah karnekeliye...aur toh aur uska yaar ...wo Daya...har jagah uska saath deta ghumta hai...pata nahi iss bar kahin sachme in dono ne ...nai pata lagana hoga pata lagana hoga...

aur wo bhi duniya se chupke...

Person: duniya ko kuch pata nahi lagega ...

Acp: duniya toh thik hai...magar wo...wo chitrole...use iss sab se dur rakhne main hi bhaliye hain...dur rakhne main hi bhalayi hain...

Person: kaun wo chitrolle...haha...yaar wo kahan se aagaya beech me..

Acp: dcp ban gaya hai wo dcp!

Person: dcp! baapre...aur wo...wa bhai pradhuman...tumhe manna padega uss ke sath kam karna matlab toh...

Acp: hmm pata hai...tumne toh kabhi nahi kiya uska sath na...

Person: are baba tab aise naubat hi nahi aai...aacha hua mera jaldi promotion ho gaya...nahi toh iss ko jhelna padta muze...

Acp cell ringed...

Acp: lo..naam nikala shaitan hazir...

Person smiled...and Acp excused...

while here at duos house...Rajat and Pankaj waiting outside ...

Pankaj: sirr...

Rajat: hmm...

Pankaj: sir...hume yahan aise kaabtak baithna hain...

Rajat: kyu tumhe koi problem ho raha hain?

Pankaj: n..nai sir...magar main yahan baithe baithe bore ho raha haun...

Rajat: thik hain main Acp sir ko..

Pankaj: are sir...na...nahi sir...main thik hu..ye dekho...(smiling) sir! wo kaun hai?

they saw a man outside duos house...and was searching something in the garden near the door...

Rajat: chalo dekhte hain...

as soon as they went there he started to run...when Rajat and panakaj catched him

Rajat: are bhai kahan bhag rahae ho...chalo zara baten karte hain...

and they took him took the bureau..

Rajat: chal!

and he put that Person on the chair..

Acp: ye kaun hai?

Rajat: sir ye Daya sir ke ghar ke bahar kuch kar raha tha sir...

Acp: kya kar rahe tum waha han?

Person: sahab..maine kuch nahi kiya sahab...

Acp: kuch nahi kiya toh batao waha kya karre the?

Person: sahab muze waha ek parcel pohonchane ke liye kaha tha...aur main waha wo parcel deke bhi aagaya sahab...bass wo..

Acp: bass wo kya?

Person: sahab...wo main jab waha se bhaga tab mera phone neeche zadi main gir gaya tha sab wo lene aya tha...

Acp: kisne kaha tha tumhe waha jane ke liye...

Person: sab ye ye paise mere ghar ke bahar rakhe aur aur parcel tha aur address...

Acp:k ab gaye the tum waha

Person: sab main...aaj hi gaya tha sab ...kisi aadmi ne liya tha sahab...

Acp: lee jao isse...

Acp: aaj sirf Sameer tha ghar pe...

Rajat: matlab sir usne wo parcel...

Acp: han Rajat han...

in duos house:

bell rang...Sameer opened door

Sam: sir...

all move inside...

Acp: talashi lo...har ek cheese ki...

Sam: sir m..

Acp: chup chap khade raho Samze...

Sameer tensed and sweaty

when Rajat in the room

Rajat ye...takes that parcel...

looks into it and gets shocked...

when he put it back under that coat and turns and finds Acp

Acp: kaya chupa rahe ho?

Rajat: si...r k...kuch nai...

Acp moves that coat and sees that parcel...and giving angry gaze to Rajat je moves forward

Acp: toh dr Sameer...aapko ye chot aise hi lagi na...

Sam: h...han sir..

Acp: jhooth! bass jhooth bol rahe ho tum!

Sam: sir mai..

Acp: thik hai...ab sach tum bureau main batao...

Sam: sir please...sir meri baat to suniye ..

Acp: Rajat ise le chalo...

Sam: sir...mai...sir...please sir aap...

**In the bureau:**

Rajat: dekho tum please jo sach hai wo bata do...

Sam: thik hai muze wo parcel mila tha bass...muze aur kuch bhi nahi pata ke wo kisne diya tha kyu diya tha...

Rajat: tum jante ho na un photos ke bare main?

Sam: han...magar wo sach nahi hai...nahi ho sakta wo sach...

Rajat: main janta hun...

when acp enters inside

Acp: kya bataya isne

Rajat: sir wahi ke use sirf ye parcel mila hai...baki wo nahi janta...

Acp: aur yahi ke wo jhooth hai na...

Rajat: han sir..

Acp: aur tumhe bhi wahi lagraha hai isiliye tum uss parcel ko chupa rahe the...

Rajat: (head down) sorry sir..

Acp: sorry? tum jante ho ye ye photos kitna kuch kar sakte hain? inn dono ke career barbaad ho jayenge aise...

When someone enters inside

It was daya

Acp: aaagaye tum?

Daya: sir main yahan aapse ek request karne aya hun sir...

Acp: request kaisi request..

…

**Author Note**

**Guys.. thanks to you all I am feeling much better.. my 104 degree fever vanished…so I decided to give u a chapter… and I am really happy ki jyada reviews mil rahe hai.. **

**Pinki-suspence mein hi toh maza aata hai…**

**Palak-jaldi hi sab pata chalega.. thank you ..**

**Khushi Mehta-thank you so much.. sorry kuch jyada wait karwaya**

**Rukmani-thanks..**

**Piya-thank you and main aapse naraz nahi hoon.. **

**Shrestha-thank you..**

**Priya-thank you..**

**Cidfreak-thanks.. love you to..**

**Kyra-thanks.. sorry yaar abhi short update se kaam chala lo.. exams are on**

**Rhea-thanks.. aap toh janti ho I love suspense**

**Rohir19-thank you so much..**

**Updatesoon-sorry wait karwaya**

**Ruchita-aapne jo likha mujhe samaj nahi aaya.. but thanks..**

**To all Guest- thank you so much….**

**Miss earth-thanks.. **

**Adk-I will reveal suspense may in next chapter or after that.. haha keep waiting**

**Duo angel-it's okay.. thank you so much my friend..**

**Duo angel95-thank you.. **

**Misha-thank you..**

**Aditya-thank you ji.. aasi toh aise hi hai.. tuhanu pasand aaya.. sadey wastey yahi changa hai..**

**Cracresta-ha maine jaldi main likha tah..**

**Srija- aap baar baar sorry mat bola karo.. **

**Pinki-thank you.. jald hi confusions dhur kardugi**

**Dev-thanks**

**Tasha-thanks**

**Sia01-thank you aapne toh ek hi baar main story padh dala.. thank you..**

**Sukhmani kaur- get well soon dear.. take care.. thank you for your review..**

**Khushi Mehta- you are the best.. appne apne friends ko bhi bola.. how sweet and good friend.. love you..**

**Rakhi-thanks.**

**.1-thanks..**

**Guest- lo kar diya update**

**Anyone I forget no… I am really happy with you all.. keep reviewing.. I hope you all will help me cross 390 reviews.. love you all.. bye and don't forget to review…**


	15. Kaha hai Abhijeet

Daya: sir main...

Then he spots Sameer...

Daya: Sameer tum?

When Sameer gives a helpless glance...

Daya: sir...sam..sameer...yahan...

Acp: kyu? isme chaoukne wali kaisi baat hai...

Daya: sir...mere.. mere kuch samaz nahi aa raha hai aap...

Acp: (smiling) :accha tumhe samaz nahi aaraha...ye dekho...(throwing photos on the table)ab samaz aagaya...

Daya looks up at the photographs...and sees his photograph with a person and abhijeet's photograph with the same person in another...he is stunned ...

Daya: sir...y...ye...

Acp: kya hua? han? ab kehdo ke ye sab jhooth hai...

Daya: n...nai...sir...y...ye jhooth nahi..hai sir...

All shocked to the core...Acp too

Rajat: sir ...aap ye kya keh rahe hain...ye kaise ...kaise ho sakta hai ...

Acp: ab tumhare Daya sir kahenge bhi kya? han? ye toh apne dost Abhijeet ka hi sath toh de rahe hain...

Daya shocked

Daya: nahi sir...ma...main Abhijeet nai sir main Abhijeet ka koi sath nahi deraha hun sir...

Daya moved his head down...

Acp: aur ye photos tumhare hi ghar par kisne bhege han?

Daya: pata nahi sachme...

Acp: aur kya kaam tha uss gangster ke sath tumhara...

Daya: sir main wo...kuch personal kam se gaya tha sir..

Acp: accha ...personal kam? kaisa personal kam..

Daya: sir...wo mera personal problem hai aur usko share nahi kar sakta...

Acp: personal kaam? Daya tumhara kaam ab personal raha nahi hai samze tum! ek gangster...gangster zakir...usse milne gaye the tum dono...kyu gaye the?

Daya: sir...main ...

Acp: Daya muze jawab chahiye hain ...aas being a CID officer tumhara kisi bhi galat insan se milna questionable hain! and you are ought to answer me...

Daya:(helplessly)sir zakir ab ek gangster nahi hai sir...wo mera khabri hai sir...

Acp: khabri! aur wo gangster? tumne muze pagal samaj ke rakha hai han?(angry)

Daya: nahi sir...main sach keh raha hun sir...last time jab maine use pakda tha tab...usse marne wale logon se bhi use bachaya tha sir..aur use ek nayi achi zindagi shuru ki thi sir...tab se usne ye bure kaam band kar diye hai sir...

Acp: accha..toh usne boore kam band kar diye...magar ye tumne hame kabhi nahi bataya..

Daya: sir muze uski harkaton par vishwas nahi tha sir...aur issliye maine use baar baar azmaya tha sir...aur jab muze uspe yakin hogaya tab maine usey undercover he rehne diya...

Acp: kya bataya usne tumhe...

Daya: sir...main usse uss video ke bare main jankari hasil karne gaya magar..

Acp: magar kya han?

Daya: magar usse iss sab ke bare kuch nahi pata tha sir...aap mera yakin kariye sir use kuch bhi pata nahi tha sir...

Acp: wo hum pata laga hi lenge...uss zakir se samze tum...

Daya: sir hum? aap muzpe shaq kar rahe hai sir...

Acp: shaq nahi Daya yakin hai muze ...ke tum Abhijeet ke sath usse begunah prove karne ki koshish main joote ho...

Daya: kya? m...main aur Abhijeet? sir aap ye kya keh rahe hain? main abhijeet se mila tak nahi hun...

Acp: kya? toh ye photo jisme abhijjet bhi uss zakir se hi toh mil raha hai...

Daya: sir ...magar mai abhijeet...nahi sir...mere sath abhijeet kabhi tha hi nahi...aur..aur sir zakir ka khabri hona ye sirf muze pata tha sir...ma...sir..aap zakir..zakir se poochiye sir..

A person enters inside...with that orange bag.

Person: hmm...zakir se? usse toh ab bhagwan hi puch sakta hai...

Pradhuman: Shekhawat tu ye kya keh raha hain? han?

Shk: sach...sach keh raha hun Pradhuman...baki kuch nahi...kyunke tumhara gangster aur khabri zakir...mar chuka hain...

Pradhuman: kya?

Daya shocked to the core...

Daya: aap ye kya keh rahe hain sir...nahi sir...aisa kaise..

Shk: aisa ho sakta hai agar koi chahe toh...

Daya: sir aapka matlab...ke humne...

Shk: humne nahi...aur nahi tum dono ne magar ek supari killer ne mara hai usse...

Daya: sir kaise sir...nahi sir..wo wo nahi mar sakta sir...

Acp: kyu? tumhe uske marne ka kyu itna dukh ho raha hai...han?

Daya: sir main leave chahta hun sir...

and starts to leave

Acp: Daya...ruk jao...maine tumhare koi leave accept nahi ki hain...

Acp coming near to Daya: ye bholo mat ke tum ek CID office ho aur ek officer hone ka farz tumhe nibhana padega...samze...

Daya: sir ...nai sir main yahan yun Abhijeet ke upar shaq karte hue ab nahi seh sakta ye sab...

Acp: tumhe sehna bhi nahi padega...

Daya shocked

Acp: tum Abhijeeet ke kisi bhi mamle main koi kaam nahi karoge..samze..

Daya: sir...aap please sir iss bar iss bar uspe bharosa kar ke dekhiye sir...plz sir..

Acp: maine uspe ab bhi bharosa kiya hai Daya...bass wo uss bharose pe khada utrey...

Daya: sir m...

Acp: karlasopra colony main khoon hua hai...waha jao...

Daya: sir aap ek baar...

Acp: its an order...

Daya: ok sir...

Acp: aur Daya ek baat bhulna mat...tum Abhijeet ke kisi bhi kaam mai involved nahi ho aur nahi uski case main...ye baat apne zehen main daal ke rakhna samze...

Daya moved out...

leaving Sameer lost..and worried...

Acp: jab tak uss parcel bhejne wale ka pata nahi chalta tum...tumhare upar hamari nazar rahegi samze...

Sam: ji sir...

and Sameer left outside...

he wasn't knowing what was happening...and knowing that Daya too is not with Abhi left him awe stuck and worried...

**In the bureau**

Shk: tum ne ispe bharosa kar liya..

Acp: han shk..main janta hun...ke ye kya karta chupata hai...aur iss bar wo khud Abhijeet ki koi madat nahi kar paa raha hai...

when Sameer reached his home...opened it and saw someone or a person who he had never expected .an unknown person...

Sameer: aap?

That person came and closed the doors...

Person: sorry...lekin shayad aap muze jante nahi...magar main aapo janti hu Sameer...

Sameer: aap kaun?

Person: natasha...

Moving her hand forward...

Natasha: yes I know ...you might find it weird magar...main yahan aapki and Daya ke sath kam karne ayi hun...

Sameer: kaisa kam?

Natasha: Senior Inspector Abhijeet ko dhundne ka kaam...

Sameer: dekhiye...pehle se..

Natasha: ji mue pata hai ke aap pe cid nazar rakhe hui hai...magar usse muze koi fark nahi padta...maybe Daya ne mujhe aapse introduce nahi kiya mujhe...but koi baat nahi aap assurance ke liye call karke puch sakte hain..

Moving her cell forward.

Sam gave a questioning look

Natasha: ofcourse wo aapke phone records bhi check kar sakte hain...right...so use mine...

Sameer: no thanks...its ok...magar aap hai kaun.

Natasha: main ek victim hun...aur ek engineer bhi...aur bohot kuch hu...

Sameer: victim?

Natasha: han...well wo story bohot lambi hai...so better ke hum wo badme disscuss kare...as abhi mujhe kuch laptops hack karne hain...

Sameer: hack! Kiske? kyu?

Natasha: Cid bureau ke...

Sameer: kya!

Natasha :han...ab hum unse video mangne jayenge aur wo de denge aisa ho toh nahi sakta...so we have to work the other way round.

(smiled)

Sameer: magar hack kaun karega?

Natasha: main...

Sam: aap? aap hacker hain?

Natasha: Dr Sameer hacker hone ke liye koi degree zaroori nahi hoti hai...

She took out laptop and started working...

Natasha: please...aap tension mat ligiye...aapko kuch nahi hoga..aur nahi cid ko kuch pata chalega...

Sameer: ok...m...main pani peke ata hun..

Sameer: pov: oh no...kya dangerous hai ye...pata nahi ab aur kya kya karne wali hai...Dayaaaaaaaaa...yaar ...

Natasha: Sameer...jaldi aao hack hone wala hai..

and glass slipped from Sameer hand

Sam: ho gaya kam...hey bhagwan...pata nahi inn dono ke wajah se kitni baar aur mujhe bureau utha ke le jane wale hain?

Natasha: nahi yaar...how is this possible...itna time kaise lag raha hai ye hack karne mae...

Sam: dekho...tum..ye sab...

Natasha: please...Sameer ab tum darna band karo...

When that video comes up...

Natasha: yess...and she opens that video...

Sameer just can't watch it...Natasha watched it very minutely...searching for anything...

Sameer: baar baar dekhne se thodi na ye badal ne wala hai..

Natasha: sach kabhi nahi badalta Sameer...

Sameer: matlab?

Natasha: yahi ke ye video kaisa bhi hai toh hum sab jante hain...

Sameer: hmm...tumhe aisa kuch clue mila iss video main?

Natasha: nahi...ab tak toh nahi...kisine ye chup chupke nikala hain...

Sam: hmm...aur sabse ajeeb baat toh yeh hain...ke jisne ye nikala hain...usey uss waqt video nikalne ki suz rahi thi...huh.

When a call came on Natasha phone

Daya: hello...Sameer ko do plz..

Sameer: han...bolo Daya...

Daya: ab tak tum sab kuch jan chuke honge I suppose...

Sameer: han...sab kuch nahi but jana hai maine...

Daya: good...main abhi investigation pe hu...aur nikhil and feddy tumhare upar nazar rakhe hue hain...yaad rakhna.

Sameer: han...

Daya: bye..

Sameer: bye...

Sameer: kya hua...

Natasha: kuch nahi ab ye save karke baar baar lagake dekh rahi hu...

Sameer: hmm...tum muze..means aap..

Natasha: oh please...tum thik hai..

Sam: tumne kaha tha ke...

Natasha: han...batati hu...I know you have questions...

Natasha: uss din Daya ko jo sar par chot lagi thi wo meri wajah se lagi thi...uss din uske samne aayi hui gadi meri thi...main kuch gangsters se bhag rahi thi...tab daya mujhse mila...and he saved me...mera iss duniya main koi nahi...koi bhi nahi...main ek aeronautical engineer hu...muze hamesha crime ke against work karna shauk raha hai isliye main mushkil main pad gayi ...tab maine jana ke aap log Abhijeet ko dhund rahe hain...so I decided to help you as mera ab bahar jana bhi khatre se khali nahi hai...aur justice dilana mera kaam hai...mera maksad hai...baki sab kuch kore panno ke tarah hai meri zindagi...bass ab main Abhijeet ko bacha ke unn sab gangsters ko saza dilwayungi...and ye Abhijeet ke bina possible nahi hai...as ab meri zindagi ka maksad ek hi hai...meri dost ke maut ka badla...inn gangsteron se...

Sam: badle se kuch nahi hota hai Natasha…

Natasha: main kanoon ke hawale karke badla lungi...kanoon ke hawale karke...

Sam: thanks humhari help karne ke liye...I wish ke tumhare friend ko bhi justice mil jaye...

Natasha: mil jayega...bass I have to give my best...

**Then in the bureau:**

Daya comes with others

Acp: kya hua kya pata chala ?

Daya: sir ye jo log hai ghar main lagta hai inka hi haath hai in sab main..

Acp: matlab ghar ka hi koi is sab main shamil hain...

Daya: han sir...

He was looking quiet off...but Acp ignored this...

Freddy comes near to daya...

Freddy: sir...aapko abhijeet sir ke ...

Daya: mujhe kuch nahi pata hai ki tumhare abhijeet sir kahan hain...

aur na hi mujhe janne main koi interest hai...

Freddy: sorry sir...aap toh...

Daya: Freddy agar tumhara Abhijeet sir ke bare main ki pochtach khatam hogayi ho toh kam Kare?

All were shocked that how can Daya react this way...and that too with Freddy...Acp too observed it...Freddy with hurted heart went and sat on his desk...

Days(POV)sorry freddy.. Mai tumhe aisa kuch kehna toh nahi chahta tha...magar mai majboor hu...main tumhare abhijeet sir ko hi dhund raha hun...aur ye bhi janta hub ke mera Abhijeet ke mamle main dakhal dena Acp sir ko nahi sehen hoga...bass umeed karta hun ke tumhare sawal ka jawab mere pass jald hi ho...

Time passed by...and finally Daya moved to his home...

He knew that Nikhil is going to be on watch...but he ignored his presence...

Knocked the door.

Sam: shayad daya hoga...tum andar jao..kahin aur koi na ho uske sath...

Natasha: han...

And she moved inside...

Sam opened the door and daya came inside...

Daya: kya hua itna rang kyu uda hai tumhara..

Sam: yaar daya tum bhi kamal karte ho...abhi abhi main cid ke interrogation face karke aya hun...aur ab tum mujhe Natasha ke sath milke cid ke PC hack kar ra rahe ho..

Daya(smiled) kyu...Acp sir sey darr gaye...

Sam: han toh...woh toh mere pe aise nazar rakhe hue hain jaise main hi sab kuch kar raha hun...

When Natasha came in

Daya: ab samja tum kyu darte hon unse...

Sam: han woh sab theek hair...magar ...Daya Abhijeet sach me kahan hain? mujhe darr lag raha hai yaar...

Natasha: please guys don't worry...woh jahan kahin bhi hain hum useey dhunlenge...aur who bhi jald se jald...

Daya nodded and went inside his room.

He saw his and his buddy's photo hanging on the wall...how he was smiling...

Daya: kahan ho tum abhi...kahan ho...in sab ne tumpe wishwas nahi kiya magar Maine? Maine maine kaunsi galati ki thi abhijeet ? han jiski tum muze itni badi saza de rahe ho? m...main janta hun...ke tum begunah ho...aur hamesha they...magar kya tumhe mujhpe itna bhi bharosa nahi tha...ke aaj tumne mujse bhi chupke sab kuch kar rahe ho...(tears slipped down from his eye)

He wiped it in anger...

Tik hai abhijeet ...tumhe jaise karna hain, jo karna hain woh tum karo...magar ab mujhe jo karna hain woh main karke rahunga..samje ...

And a confident gaze was seen in Daya's eyes...yes it was the same confidence that can bring his buddy back from the death bed too...

When a tear called down from someone's eye who was standing and seeing all that...but wiped it moved out...

**A/N hello.. guys.. as I said I will update after my exams are over.. I am back.. kuch jyada hi intezar karwaya na.. chalo batana kaisa tha? toh kaha hai abhijeet? A big thanxs to all the people who reviewed and reading my stories.. love you all… yupi.. chalo ab padh liya toh review bhi karo.. agar review kare bina gaye na.. toh update nahi karugi.. haha main bahut dhamkati hoon na.. chalo.. review jaroor karna… meet you soon.. love you all take care… thank you once again…. Muaa… **


	16. together we can find him

**a/n: first of all I would like to thanks.. all for reading my story... abhijeet ka bukhar...and thanks.. for such a good response for mission impossible... jinhone review nahi kiya review kar dena... plz.. plz... sorry for a little delay...without wasting anytime... here is the chapter.. enjoy...**

**together we can find him...**

Natasha is about to leave from duo house… she sees Nikhil ouside.. who is on watch.. as ordered by acp.. so Natasha decides to stay at duo house… daya comes out from his room…

Daya: mujhe bhuk lagi hai..

Natasha: ha main khana bana deti hoon..

Daya: arrey nahi.. humhe khana bahar se order karna hoga…

Sameer: kyu?

Daya: agar hum ghar pe khana banegey toh cid waalo ko pata chal jayege.. ki koi aur bhi yaha maujood hai… aur kisi ko pata nahi chalna chahiye.. Natasha ke baare main..

Sameer: tek hai yaar..

Daya orders food from ouside…. After half an hour food comes…. Natasha takes food bags from daya hands..

Natasha: mujhe de do.. main serve karti hoon..

Daya: nahi main kar lunga..

Natasha: daya.. plz..

Daya: aacha tek hai..

Daya and Sameer sits on dining table.. Natasha is pouring food to bowl and plates.. Sameer is staring at her… daya sees this… but doesn't say anything… Natasha gives food plate to Sameer.. who is lost to her beauty…

Natasha: Sameer… aapka khana.. Sameer takes the plate..

Daya smiles….

Daya murmuring to Sameer ears..: Sameer kahi tumhe Natasha pasand roh nahi aa gayi.. lagta hai tum uspar lattu ho gaye ho.. Sameer starts to cough…

Natasha gives him water…

Natasha: tum tek ho…

Sameer: haan main tek hoon..

Food is done Natasha takes the plates to kitchen…

Sameer: daya.. tu kya keh raha tha..

Daya: maine kya kaha main toh bass..

Sameer: chup… ab..

Natasha returns…

Daya: Natasha tum mere room main soh jao…

Natasha: nahi main bahar soh jaugi… agar main tumhare room main soyi toh tum aur sameer kaha sohogey…

Daya: Natasha.. tum soh jao.. hum abhijeet ke kamre main soh jayege.. abhijeet.. abhi..

He leaves…

Daya and sameer goes to abhijeet room.. but can't sleep there.. he takes one photo with him and goes out.. sleeps on sofa..

at night.. natasha wakes up to drink water.. she sees daya sleeping on sofa.. holding a photo in his hand.. she looks at the photo it's of his buddy abhijeet…

Natasha: bahut pyaar kartey ho na tum… abhijeet se.. umeed karti hoon.. tumhara yahi pyaar.. use tumse miladey… saying this.. she leaves…

Next Morning

Daya wakes up.. he looks at the photo… boss.. main tumhe dundh hi nika loonga… he gets ready to go to work.. so nobody doubts him..

In his room… daya to Sameer… who is thinking something..

Daya: Sameer… agar aise hi kisi ke khayalo main rahogey toh tumhare kaam ka kya hoga..

Sameer: daya.. tum.. kyu..

Daya: main kya.. time dekho.. tumhe hospital nahi jaana…

Sameer: hospital.. par abhi..

Daya: sameer kisi ko shak na ho humhe regularly work par jaana hoga.. aur tum toh jantey ho CID walo ko.. zara sa bhi..

Sameer: ha janta hoon.. mera ek nahi do do cid ke dost hai..

Daya smiles.. Sameer gets ready.. breakfast is already prepared by Natasha..

Natasha: good morning..

Daya and Sameer: good morning..

Daya: Natasha tumne takleef kyu ki..

Natasha: arrey is main takleef kaisi.. mujhe kaam karna aacha lagta hai..

Three of them have their breakfast…

Daya: Natasha.. hum ja rahe hai… hoshiyar rehna.. aur aaj raat humhara asli kaam shuru hoga… abhijeet hunt..

Natasha: don't worry.. bye..

Daya: bye…

Sameer: bye..

They leave to their respective places…

Daya is trying to get all possible information about the gangster Zakir… that where was he staying? What did he do? Who were his rival and other information…. from the cid records… he got to know that.. Zakir has no connection with abhijeet.. but he is still confused…

Daya pov: agar Zakir ka abhijeet se koi connection nahi ha toh abhijeet ussey milney kyu gaya? Kyu? Mujhe uss supari killer se milna hoga.. jisne Zakir ko mara… wahi bataega kuch…

Daya goes to meet the supari killer.. daya beats him up..

Daya: bata.. kisne kaha tha usne marne ko.. bol.. abhijeet ne.. bol… (anger)

Killer: bata ta ho.. bata ta ho.. marna maat… nahi abhijeet saab ne nahi kaha tha..

Daya: toh kisne kaha tha?

Killer: saab main uska naam nahi janta..

Daya: naam nahi janta… (he is really frustrated, who is that person)..

**At duo house**

Natasha is checking something.. really carefully… it was like a brand name of the video… (pirated key)… she calls daya…

Natasha: hello.. daya..

Daya: ha Natasha..

Natasha: daya mujhe kuch pata chala hai… main pata lagne ke liye ja rahi hoon…

Daya: aacha tek hai.. hoshiyaar rehna..

Natasha: don't worry…

Natasha cuts the call… she goes out of the house.. for searching it… she got to know that the adda of that gang is in zolwadi.. she informs daya about it…

Natasha: daya main ja rahi hoon…

Daya: natasha.. akele main bhi aata hoon..

He cuts the phone… Natasha doesn't want to waste anytime.. she goes to zolwadi…

At night

She is at their adda.. daya too has joined her..

Natasha: aacha hua tum aa gaye..

Daya: kitne log hai waha..

Natasha: yahi kuch 10-12…

Daya: toh chalo..ready..

Natasha: (full confidence) always.. let's go…

Daya and Natasha… goes in.. they knock down.. all… daya holding.. main person neck…

Daya: bol.. kisne banaya hai yeh video.. bol… Natasha showing the video… suresh (main person)… sees the video…

Suresh: yeh video aapke pass..

Daya: sawal maine kiya jawab tu dega.. samja..

Suresh: saab yeh video khud zakir ne banaya hai..

Daya and Natasha shocked: kya.. zakir ne…

Suresh: ha saab…

Natasha: daya.. hum phirse.. wahi aakar ruk gaye hai jaha se saab shuru kiya tha.. zakir toh marr chuka hai.. ab agey kaise pata chalega.. kuch… (giving him questioning look)..

Daya: wahi soch raha hoon..

Natasha: mujhe lagta hai humhe abhijeet ko dundna shuru karna chahiye… ab abhijeet hi kuch bata sakta hai.. aur abhijeet tak hum pahuch saktey hai CID ke jareye..

Daya: ha Natasha.. tum sahi keh rahi ho.. chalo…

They leave… from there.. daya is driving.. while he driving he is thinking…

Natasha: daya.. kya soch rahe ho?

Daya: yahi soch raha hoon.. ki kaise.. pata lagao..

Natasha: main kuch..

Daya: ha bolo na..

Natasha: tumhe pata lagana chahiye abhijeet ka case kaun head kar raha hai.. aur phir hum uss par naraz rakh saktey hai.. I mean..

Daya: waha Natasha.. tumhe toh CID main hona chahiye..

Natasha: nahi yaar.. mera job best hai…

Next morning daya goes to bureau and tries to find out.. who is heading abhijeet case…

**At the bureau**

Daya pov: kaise pata lagao.. where rajat comes in and ask freddy..

Rajat: freddy.. abhijeet sir ke bare main kuch pata chala..

Freddy: nahi sir.. hum koshish kar rahe hai..

Rajat: koshish nahi.. pata lagao.. abhijeet sir.. lagta hai bahut badi musibat main hain..

Daya pov: kahi rajat hi toh nahi.. (he gets happy).. wah dost ki madad karne main toh bagwan bhi mera saath de raha hai…

Daya starts to keep an eye on rajat.. what he does? Rajat goes to meet his khabri.. daya follows him… rajat with kabri.. daya behind the listening their conversation…

Rajat: kuch pata chala..

Khabri: ha saab..

Rajat: kya…

Khabri: saab akhri baar abhijeet sir ko.. supari killer.. ke ghar ke pass dekha gaya tha

Rajat: kya.. yeh wahi supari killer hai jisne.. zakir ko mara..

Khabri: ha saab…

Rajat leaves from there…

Daya pov: hmm.. matlab abhijeet zakir ko marne ki planning kar raha tha… yaar abhijeet.. tum.. kya kar rahe ho.. aur tum ho kaha…. Mujhe..kisi ki madad leni hogi.. lekin kiski.. this time only one person can help him..

He goes to person's house… daya rings the bell… she opens the door..

Girl: daya tum yaha.. iss waqt…

Daya: ha.. main..

Girl: pehle andar.. aao…

Daya comes in.. girl brings the water from him… daya drings the water.. girl finds.. something wrong with him..

Girl: daya.. tumhari tabiyat toh tek hai na…

Daya: ha tarika main tek hoon..

Tarika: tum.. itne pareshan kyu ho?

Daya: tarika.. main.. abhijeet ko lekar pareshan hoon.. maine sabke samne kaha tha ki mera abhijeet se ab koi matlab nahi hai.. par sach yeh hai ki main abhijeet.. before he could say anything…

Tarika: sach yahi hai ki tum sabko bina batai.. chupke chupke.. abhijeet..ko begunah sabit karne main lagey hui ho..

Daya: (stunned) tumhe kaise.. pata..

Tarika: main tum dono ko aachi tarah se janti hoon.. mujhe kuch nahi chupa.. tumhare cehre se pata chalta hai…

Daya smiles.. : tarika.. kya tum.. meri madad.. dekho main janta hoon.. tum abhijeet se naraz ho..

Tarika: daya.. main tumhara saath dungi… tumhe lagta hai abhijeet ki koi majburi hai.. hai na.. daya nodded yes.. sach kaho toh mujhe bhi aisa hi lagta hai.. mujhe lagta hai abhijeet kissi badi musibat hai…. Main tumhse wada karti hoon.. main tumhara saath hamesha dungi.. aur kisi ko kuch pata nahi chalne dungi.. ki tum kya kar rahe ho.. kyuki main janti hoon.. tum jo bhi kar rahe ho.. abhijeet ko.. bachane ke liye.. waise kuch pata chala uske bare main..

Daya smiles goes: nahi tarika.. pata nahi kaha chala gaya hai.. aacha main tumse kisi se mil wan chahta hoon..

Tarika: kisse..

Daya: jo meri madad kar rahi hai.. abhijeet ko dundne main..

Tarika: raising her eyebrow.. kar rahi hai..

Daya calls her in… Natasha..

Tarika: Natasha.. yeh.. naam pehle nahi sunna..

Natasha enters… she is tall, beautifull girl.. with long hair.. Natasha introduces herself to tarika.. tarika is really impressed with her…

Tarika: Natasha.. thank you ki tum daya ki madad kar rahi ho.. cid waale chah kar bhi nahi kar saktey.. unhe daya ko abhijeet ke case se dhur raka hai.. par tum sameer aur daya.. aapne aap kar rahe ho..

Natasha: ismein mera hi koi swarth hai tarikaji…

Tarika: call me tarika..

Natasha: tarika main bhi un gundo tak pahuchna chahti hoon.. meri behen ki maut bhi inhe gundon ke wajah se hui hai.. aur unhe saza delane ke liye main kuch bhi kar sakti hoon….mera maksad unhe pakarwana hai.. taki meri behen ko insaf mile… Aur abhijeet ko dundhna important hai.. I hope ki ussey kuch hua na ho..

Tarika: ha daya ne mujhe bataya.. tumhari behen ke saath jo hua.. bahut bura.. unhe saza milegi..

Natasha: waise zakir ki maut ka un gundo ko pata chal hi gaya hoga..

Daya: ha.. aab panchi khud hi bahar aa jayegey… aacha tarika aab hum chaltey hai…

Tarika: khana kha kar jao..

Daya: nahi tarika.. already late ho chukka hai.. hum chaltey hai.. aapna khyal rakna..

Tarika: okie.. tum bhi.. bye.. good night..

Natasha: good night.. (smiles)

Daya: good night.. (smiles)..

Natasha and daya moves out of the house.. tarika closes the door..

Tarika pov: main tumhara saath toh de rahi hoon.. daya.. magar kal agar abhijeet mere samne aake khada ho gaya toh.. main kissey chunugi.. kissey…?.. tears flow from her eyes..

Tarika wipes her tear.. nahi tarika.. rone ka samney nahi.. hai.. bas ab soch liya hai… main abhijeet ko wapas laungi.. uske liye mujhe kuch bhi karna pade.. kuch bhi.. (confident).. aur ussey.. begunah sabit karungi.. karungi…

Now there is hope…

**A/n: where is abhijeet? Will daya, tarika, Natasha and Sameer able to reach him? Keep waiting.. and I am really happy because I got more than 40 reviews to previous chapter… mera dil khusk kar diya..iss baar bhi.. jyada se jyada reviews dena.. regular reviewers ko chod kar baki ke readers.. bhi review karna… **

Shrestha-sorry for keeping you waiting… thanks…

Anhaal-mila denge.. aapke abhijeet sir ko..

Priya- all the best for your exams dear… jab free ho tab padh lena.. :)

Mitsi-thank you for your review… dear.. keep supporting me.. :)

Sheets kakkar- thanks yaar.. hum update kar denge baki stories.. aap unpe reviews bhi toh kijiye ga.. :)

96-thanks.. yaar..

Adk-thanks…

Krutika-thank you… keep reviewing..

Pinki-thanks yaar…

Sweetpari-thanks yaar.. 400 crossed unbelievable… keep supporing… love you…

Rukmani-thanks for your review.. abhijeet se milne ke liye.. todha wait karna padega…

Krittika-jald hi confusion dhur ho jayega…

Pari-pagal mat hona.. jald hi bata denge..

Duoangel95-thanks..

Siya01-thanks… keep supporting..

Mina-thanks..

Jyoti-aab sahi ho.. keep supporing…

Nisha-thanks..

Nitu.- aapko lagta hai abhi kidnapped.. dekhtey hai..

Pinki-thanks…

Dev-thank you….

Raja- thank you…

Palak-thank you…

Piya-tek hai.. bas review kar dena…

Khushi Mehta-thanks…

k-thanks.. intezar khatam…

miss earth-yaar jhel lo suspense…

shilpa-thanks…

shubhangi-thanks for your support..

and last… thanks to all the guests reviewers**…. Keep reading… and do review.. and thanks to silent readers too.. **

**bye **

**take care… **


	17. Abhijeet ko Khatra

In previous chapter we saw… tarika had joined… daya.. in finding.. abhijeet… let's see whether he will be able to find him… together with Tarika, Sameer and Natasha…

Daya goes to house… and sleeps tomorrow morning there will be a new beginning…

Next morning he calls sachin…

Daya: hello..

Sachin: ji sir…

Daya: sachin.. tum Andheri godown main jao… jin logo ne Zakir ko mara hai.. waha chupe hue baithey hai…

Sachin: tek hai sir…

Sachin… follows daya's order.. sachin along with freddy, Nikhil and purvi… goes to the place… they search about 3 hours… but their efforts were in vain… they did not find the person…

Freddy: sir… lagta yaha se chale gaye… yaha koi nahi hai..

Sachin: haan freddy… kuch bhi haath nahi laga humhare.. na hi woh aadmi aur na koi saboot… chalo chaltey hai…

Fready and sachin return to bureau…

Sachin informs daya..

Sachin: sir.. humhe killer nahi mila waha aur na hi koi saboot haath laga…

Daya: tek hai sachin…

Daya: kuch bhi haath nahi lag pa raha hai.. abhijeet yaar.. kaha faise ho tum… aur yeh rajat.. kar kya raha hai.. (in anger)… ab tak kuch pata nahi laga paya… mujhe hi bureau ja kar.. ussey baat karni padegi… he leaves to bureau… as he is really frustrated now… he is anger is at its high peach because.. he is not able to get any information about abhijeet…

Daya enters in bureau… angrily…

Daya: rajat… (loud)…

All are really shocked…

Rajat: ji.. sir…

Daya: abhijeet ke case mein tumhe kuch lead mili…

Rajat with his head down…

Daya: rajat... tumsee kuch baat karne ka faida nahi hai.. ab main directly acp sir se baat karunga…

Listeing to lous voice of daya.. acp comes out from his cabin…

Acp: kya ho raha hai yaha..

Daya: sir.. yehi main puchne aaya hoon.. kya ho raha hai… (anger was clear in her voice)…

Acp: kya matlab hai tumhara….

Daya: sir… are you wagerung to do anything about abhijeet or not?

Acp: daya.. tum.. abhijeet.. ke case se dhur raho…

Daya: kyu sir.. mera dost hi nahi… cid ka senior inspector bhi hai.. aur.. agar aap logo se kuch nahi ho raha hai toh.. clearly bata dijiye…

Acp did not know what to say… but he said..

Acp: daya.. hum koshish kar rahe hai.. abhijeet ko dundne ki… aur jald hi abhijeet.. mil jayega… aur agar CID abhijeet ko nahi dundh paye.. toh…. (paused for a second)

Daya: toh kya sir…

Acp: toh.. special taskforce… usey dund kar nikalegi… aur waise bhi.. (low tone.. and his eyes not meeting daya's eyes).. uske against.. arrest warrant.. nikal chukka hai…

No one in bureau.. know about it.. but only some secret officers… all were really shocked… and daya is just dumb stuck…

Daya's pov: kya.. secret officers… special task force.. arrest warrant.. abhijeet ke kilaf.. kahi task force ne sach main abhijeet ko… nahi.. agar sach main aisa hua toh.. kya hoga… sab mere haath ne nikalta ja raha hai… main aapne dost ko iss daldaal se bahar nahi nikal pa raha hoon… for a moment.. he felt… everything is crashing down.. nahi.. daya.. nahi.. tu aise haar nahi sakta… main koshish karta rahunga…

Daya leaves from there…

Rajat: sir.. abhijeet sir ke khilaf arrest warrant…

Acp: haan.. rajat.. kabhi socha nahi tha… aisa kuch bhi hoga… he goes to his cabin…

Daya enters inside duo's house… daya was really tensed… and his tension was clear on his face… Natasha sees him… as asks…

Natasha: kya hua daya? Aap itne pareshan kyu hai?

Daya: Natasha.. main bureau gaya… tha abhijeet ke baare main pata karne…

Natasha: haan.. toh kuch pata chala..

Daya tells her everything… happened in the bureau… Natasha… could not believe…

Natasha: yeh aap kya keh rahe hai.. abhijeet ke khilaf arrest warrant bhi nikal gaya…

Daya: haan..

Natasha: daya.. humhe kuch na kuch action lena hoga aab.. abhijeet ka career aur uski zindagi.. ka sawaal hai…

Daya: haan.. Natasha.. main itni jaldi haar nahi manuga… acp sir.. kuch nahi kar pa rahe hai.. main aise uska career barbad hote nahi dekh sakta… (confident)

Sameer comes: toh ab batao.. kya karna hai…

Daya: Sameer.. tum..

Sameer: haan.. daya.. maine tumhari aur Natasha ki saari baatein sunli… aagey plan kya hai…

Daya is thinking hard… and smiles.. evily…

Sameer: daya.. tumhari muskurahat se lag raha.. tumhe kuch khatarnak plan banaaya hai…

Daya: Sameer.. sahi socha hai.. ab mera plan sunno.. humhe gang mein gunsna hoga… Natasha… tum aur Sameer supari killer ban kar guso gey..

Natasha: supari killer…

Daya: haan.. koi problem toh nahi hai..

Natasha: nahi daya.. mujhe koi problem nahi hai..

Daya looks at Sameer..

Sameer: mujhe koi problem nahi…

Sameer pov: ek doctor ko gunda bana diya.. chalo dost ke liye… kuch bhi…

Daya starts to leave… Sameer asks..

Sameer: daya.. kaha ja rahe ho…

Daya: Sameer.. mujhe zakir ke baare main pata lagana hai… aata hoon…

He leaves… from there…

Daya is tracking the whole record of Zakir… and gets to know that… zakir himself had decided.. to meet abhijeet…

Daya pov: zakir abhijeet se kyu.. milna chahta tha… then something comes to his mind… he drives to abhijeet's house… (duo house)…

He comes to house… but goes into abhijeet's room…. and searches for something… he was checking his cupboard… and.. found.. what he was looking for… it was Abhijeet's diary… he quickly opens it… and goes to last few pages… abhijeet usually… writes his all plans in his diary…

Daya: ismein toh nahi likha ki abhijeet has to meet Zakir… aur kuch dekhta hoon.. shayad mil jaye… he is flipping through the pages… but he stops… because futher pages are empty… but there is something written in end.. line of last page…

"meet with Khabri… Shyam"..

Daya smiles… closes his diary… Khabri.. Shyam.. ab iss khabri ko pakarna padega…

Daya gets to his work… he finally catches shyam… (shyam is really trusted Khabri of abhijeet).. he catches him in a bar…

Daya: shyam.. main janta hoon.. ki tu abhijeet ka khaas khabri hai.. toh mijhe batao… abhijeet kya planning kar raha hai… aur zakir se kyu mila tha?

Shyam does not say anything… daya.. says: seedi ungli se ghee nahi nikalta… ab ungli ulti karni padegi…

There is no option left… daya.. seriously… pressurizes shyam… he holds his collar… with firing eyes…

Daya: dekh seedhe seedhe batade kit ere abhijeet sir.. kyu milne gaye they Zakit they.. kyuki agar tune nahi bataya toh… tere abhijeet sir ko bhi nahi chodunga… main.. samja… he was really angry…

Shyam still keeps quiet… until daya slaps him hard… When after a slap Shyam speaks until he was breathless (which shows how good khabri he was)

Shyam: daya sir.. bas.. main aapko sab batata hoon…

Daya leaves him…

Shyam: daya sir.. abhijeet.. sir bahut bade khatre main hai…

Daya's eyes open wide…

Daya: kaisa khatra..

Shyam: sir.. abhijeet sir.. Zakir se milne gaye they… unhe kuch jankari chahiye thi.. jab Zakir ek gangster tha.. maine unse pucha.. tha lekin unhone mujhe bhi kuch nahi bataya sir…

Shyam nearly crying… he folds his hand.. and requests…

Shyam: sir.. plz.. abhijeet sir ko bacha lijiye… main janta hoon.. abhijeet sir ne kabhi kuch galat nahi kiya.. aur na hi karengey.. plz sir.. bacha lijiye.. unhe..

Daya: shyam.. tumhare abhijeet sir ko kuch nahi hone dunga main.. kahi se bhi main ussey dundh nika lunga…

Daya leaves from there…

In duo house… Natasha Sameer is also present… they are having dinner… daya is thinking… hard… and getting all the points.. so far…

Sameer: daya.. tum kuch soch rahe ho.. humhe bhi toh batao..

Daya: Sameer.. abhijeet is in big danger…

Sameer: kaisa.. khatra…

Daya: mujhe pata nahi.. par haan itna jaroor pata hai.. yeh sab.. gangsters se judha hua hai… aur Zakir se bhi…

Sameer: humhe Zakir hi bata sakta tha.. par Zakir toh.. mar chukka hai…

Daya: haan Sam… aur Sameer ko abhijeet ne nahi.. balki un logo ne maara hoga jo uss video main they… aur humhe.. agar koi clue mil sakta hai.. toh.. sirf… gangsters ki gang se… daya with a hope…

Daya: 48 gantey main.. abhijeet ko dund kar nikalunga… special task force ko 72 hours chahiye.. mujhe sirf.. 48 hours.. abhijeet.. jab tak main tumhe dund na lu.. main chen se nahi baitunga…

After their dinner… daya chalks out an action plan…. Daya explains his plan to Sameer and Natasha…

Daya: Natasha and Sameer… ab waqt aa gaya hai.. ki tum dono gang mein ghus jao..

Sameer is little nervous…

Daya: Sameer… koi problem hai…

Sameer: nahi daya… main bas yahi soch raha hoon… agar kuch gadbar ho gayi toh.. I

Natasha: nahi Sam… kuch gadbar nahi hogi… relax I will help you out…

Sameer and natasha.. starts to learn few things… how gangsters people… talk, walk and their attitude… everything…

Daya: boss.. bas 48 gantey… tum mere pass hogey..

**Author Note: really sorry for such delay.. guys… my collage had started… and studies pressure… is too much… I return back from collage at 6… since morning… really tiring… but i will not leave ff… I will surely complete… all my stories…. Next update will be soon… but if I get enough reviews… as reviews are getting less day by day… hmm.. and waho… 50 reviews to previous chapter… thank you so much… iss baar.. hi aisa hona chahiye.. chalo jaldi se review kardo.. I am expecting atleast 40 reviews… thank you to all.. who reviewed… love you all…. Can't thank individually… next chapter main pakka… plz plz review kardo…. **


	18. Daya's Mission Starts

Morning 3:45 am:

At duo house

Things were at their high with the preparations going at best …as two people from veraciously different fields were going to do something that they might not have imagined even in their dreams…or to say not even as a nightmare. whereas a person who was quite tensed and was working his best to make things happen in spite of being enough tried to sleep at the very next moment… when he heard footsteps coming near his room and his eyes moved up and fell on the two people standing before him…yes they were Natasha and Sameer….but for now they weren't doctors and engineers but were the whacky , confident, ruthless killers and tough at tongue their determination to their aim was at high….

Then that person smiled and got up the spoke..

Daya: perfect….

And the two faces glittered like gold as they were eagerly waiting for the reply….

Sameer( enthusiastically): yess…

To which Natasha smiled…

Daya: so….

Looking at Sameer who was wearing a low waist jeans with chains hung up.. a three fourth folded shirt with top three buttons open disclosing his chains…with a high style watch in hand.. a well loaded gun…a stubborn…cress crossed hair style… he said with his gestures…

Sam: athaara murders teen abduction, baara kidnaps, aur recent bole toh kamal sheth, Chmak bhai aur business man Keshwar Sharma ke khoon apan ne kiye..54 times jail gaya bina gawah ke Sam…(big pause) vickey….

The way he said that all was just spell bounding as he said it just a gangster and not as a cheap tappori….

When daya looked at him and replied..

Daya: baki sab toh perfect hain…bass..ek cheese…

Sam: kya?

When daya went and took a packet of something from the jacket which Sameer just jumped off…

Daya: iski kami hain….

Showing the pack of brand new cigarettes…

Sameer: d..daya pagal ho gaya hain tu? han? main aur ye? impossible!

Daya: dekh koi bhi gangster itna shareef nahi hota ke wo cigaratess bhi nahi use karta ho….

Sam (loud tone): tumhe pata hain isme kya kya hota hain? han…tumhe kaise pata hoga tum toh cid inspector ho…magar muze pata hain…kyunke main ek reputed doctor ke saath saath ek ENTC surgeon bhi hu…samze…ye ye jo cheese tum muze use karne ko keh rahe ho na wo uski aadat chod ne ke liye main logo ko force karta hun …aur ab …

He was a lot irritated as he just can't do something against his principals….when Daya came and put his hand on his shoulder….

Daya: I am sorry Sameer I know ke tum in cheeson ke kitne against ho….wo hum bhi hai…magar …

Sameer turned: I know daya…sorry mat kaho…abhijeet ke liye main toh meri jaan bhi de sakta hun…anyways…I'll try…bass kisi ko batana mat yaar…

Daya(smiled): hmm…

When Sameer lightened it en gave a look to Daya…

Sameer (pov) kahan phasa diya hain tumne muze abhi!...ek doctor ko gangster bana diya….(crying mode) pata nahi aagey aagey kya kya banna padega….

And then he inhaled that thing and in seconds he started coughing like.. soon became normal as Daya started to laugh that how is he going to survive there….but soon he managed and came in serious mode….

Then he turned to Natasha.. Natsha.. who was wearing jeans… a top and on top of it a jacket… tied with a lump… like a tapori girl… she was holding a full loaded gun too… her hair was tied… and was wearing a cap… in one hand wearing a bracelet… and another hand.. watch.. **(not good at describing) **

Then Natasha introduced herself: gauri…a trained supari killer…

Daya: hmm…baki tumhe kehne ki jaroorat nahi padegi…as wo pehle sehi sari information nikal chuke honge…jaise ki hum chahte hain….

Natasha: hmm…toh ye rahe wo beepers hamare fake no's ye signals aur ye spy cameras…

Sameer: aur ye rahe hamare past records ki list…padh li hain hamne…bass ab sabk uch at its place ho jaye ….

Daya: dekho..i know abhi 50 50 chances hain kuch correct keh nahi keh sakte magar …hum hamari taraf se full proof ready hain aur backup mein main hu hi…koi bhi …sachem koi bhi khatra lage hum iss sab ko wahin terminate kar denge magar waha se sabse pehle safe bahar nikalna tumhara aim hain samze….risk lene se cheese aur bighad sakti hain….

To which both nodded in they took their respected things and were ready to go…

Daya: guys best of luck…be safe…

Sam: sure…

And he hugged Daya as they don't when next will they get a chance to do so…

And daya then hand shaked with Natasha…

Natasha: kuch kehne ki zaroorat nahi hain…I know what I have to do and what not not worry….take care ….(patting his shoulder)

When daya say a sense of confident in her words which made him confident too…

Sameer: so…its show time….

All nodded and they both set out on their new mission….

At 5:35 am duo house:

**After the leaving of Natasha and Sameer…**

Daya after making all set in contact of them he moves to his room …to have some rest …he rests and things start to revolve in his mind id by his friend Abhi…

**"gandi macchli…humh..shayad sach hi kaha tha uhone…"**

**"pata nahi magar har pal dar rehta hain…ke kahin wapas sabkuch muzse cheen na jaye"**

**"wo toh zindagi hai daya jo muzse baar baar dur chali jati hain"**

Tears gathered inside those closed eyes feeling the pain behind those words..

**"galati toh sabse hoti hai …magar pata nahi muze hi hamesha itni badi saza kyu milti hain"**

**"har baar ek naayi shurvat karta hun ek umeed leke…ab toh wo umeed hi khatam ho gayi yaar"**

Many times he said what was in his mind but he couldn't interpret it….

**"han ata hai muze ghussa! ata hain main pagal…hu main!"**

**"toh seedhe seedhe keh kyu nahi dete ke tumhe bhi ab mere upar bharosa nahi raha…"**

**"shak! Shak! Shak! Bass apne aap ko begunah sabit karna hi meri zindagi hai!"**

**"aisi kaunsi badi cheese mangli thi maine han?bass ek 'saath' hi toh manga tha.."**

**"koi zaroorat nahi hain daya hamdaardi jatani ki..mere main himmat baki hain tuta nahi hun main ab tak!"**

And tears rolled down as he realized that how he too sometimes hurted him more than even a enemy…..and how no one could understand the pain behind that fake anger…..

**"ek baar daya ek baar peeche mud ke dekh lete…main wahin tha yaar…wahin tha….tu nahi muda yaar …nahi muda tu…."**

**"muze akela chod do daya…wahi sahi hain"**

Those words brought all the tears down and made him fall asleep in his memory lane…but soon his mind got haunted with those words….

**"sahib!"**

**"sahib abhijeet sahib ko bacha li jiye!"**

**"bacha li jiye unhe"**

Where ease the promises and the soothing words of abhijeet….

**"daya tune aisa soch bhi kaise liya ke main tere se kuch chupaunga…main tere se kabhi kuch nahi chupa sakta daya kabhi nahi…"**

Now all started to echoes in his head…..

**"sahib bacha ligiye"**

**"aisa soch bhi kaise sakta hain tu?"**

**"wo zakir ko mila tha"**

**"main tere se kabhi kuch nahi chupaunga"**

**"dekho uss video ko!"**

"**NAHI CHUPA SAKTA"**

**"ABHIJEET SAHAB KO BACHALIGIYE"**

**"WO VIDEO USKI ZINDAGI BARBAAD KARDEGA"**

**"KABHI NAHI CHUPA SAKTA"**

**"ARREST WARRANT HAI USKE KHILAF!"**

**"BACHA LO SAHAB BACHALO"**

**"DEKHO ISS VIDEO KO!"**

All was haunting him his brain started to pain…he pressed his pillow on his head to get rid of it….

**"MAIN KABHI NAHI CHUPA SAKTA DAYA KABHI NAHI.."**

And daya got up with a jerk and cried..

Daya: "jhooth!jhooth! bola tumne abhijeet….jhooth bola b…sab (crying) kuch chupaya kuch! KYU! Kyu kiya aisa han!

And he put his head in his hands and was crying uttering kyu…kyu kiya aisa…he was just the pressure those cupped emotions were busted out…as he knew that the his buddy is truly in a unstoppable danger everything is against him…everything…..and he has to save him in just few hours.. his phone ringed.. he picked up his phone..

Daya: ji sir…

Acp: kaha ho?

Daya: sir.. ghar par..

Acp: daya… ek khoon hua hai.. foran site par jao…

Daya: ji sir.. aata hoon…

Daya.. went to the site… all those words were roaming in his mind… and giving him headache and tension too.. and in tension he started to make mistakes during investigation…. Acp noticed this… but did not said anything… as it's not the right time and place.. after that they went to bureau… acp asked daya… to give him report…. But in report to their were a lot of mistakes….

Acp: daya.. kya hai yeh.. itni galtiya… aur tum itni galti kaise karne lage? (anger)

Daya: sir… main…

Acp: aur aaj subah bhi… tum.. saboot ko bina.. gloves pehne haath laga rahe they… aur tum laash ko bhi..

Daya: (in anger) sir.. insan se tension mein kabhi kabhi galti ho jati hai..

Acp: tension kaisi tension…

Daya: jaane dijiye sir.. aap nahi samjegey…

Acp did not want to argue further… so

Acp: daya... ek aur case hai.. aur investigation tum hi karogey… it's an order…

Daya: aaj tak aapke orders hamesha mane hain sir...aaj bhi manunga...magar mere aur abhijeet ke beech is baar aapke orders mat ane di giye ga sir...

Daya is angry on abhijeet… and he should be.. as abhijeet promised him.. he will not hide anything from him… but… he hide such a big thing from him…. He with freddy and sachin leaves from there… for further investigation… the case is solved and daya… returns home…

Daya was feeling very lonely… without abhijeet.. now Natsha and Sameer is also not here… he tried to sleep.. but cant at all… he was angry at abhijeet… but.. was tensed for him to at same time…. Tears were rolling from his eyes again… with those words… but he became strong… he wiped his tears… and became firm…

Daya: main tumhe dundkar hi nikalung boss… main tumhse gussa.. hoon… iska yeh matlab nahi ki main tuhara sath chod dunga… main tumhe dhundunga.. zaroor… zaroor…

**I know yeh chapter itna aacha nahi tha.. and short tha… par kya karo… 40 se siddha 20 reviews.. ho gaye… kyu? Next chapter long hoga… par uske liye aapko dher sare review karne hogey… main already half chapter likh liya hai… kal tak post bhi kar dungi… par review toh aapko karna padega… chalo… be good critics… review karo.. **

Nitu- thank you so much.. keep supporting…

R and r- sorry late hogaya.. par ab jaldi se likh diya… review jaroor karna…

Shrestha- lo likh diya jaldi se… thanks a lot…

Krittika-thank you… abhi duo moments ke liye.. intezar karna padega…

Priya-thank you…

Aditya- ab aap khush maine time par update kar diya… and tomorrow I will update abhirika story…

Pari- thanks… likh diya jaldi se…

Khushi- thank you.. haan.. yaar.. chalo.. take care…

Piya- thank you…

Rukmani-thank you…

Sweetpari-ab toh Sameer.. kya hoga.. dekhtey rahiye…

Adk-thanks…

Tasha-thanks…

Ahel-thanks…

Megha- thank you… plz regular review karo…

Siya-thank you…

Cidfrek-thank you so much… u too take care… love you too…

**And thanks to all guests… keep supporting… and silent readers.. plz… review karo… dekhtey iss bar kitne review miltey hai… plz… yaar.. aap sab review kartey hai toh mujhe aacha lagta hai.. plz…. **


	19. Abhijeet ke Khilaf ACP

At 8:30am on the crime scene:

Daya along with sachin, purvi and pankaj the murder was committed with an old type knife and they were searching for the fingerprints on that dagger and near the empty plates on the table….

When Sachin comes inside..

Sachin: sir maine abhi padosion se puch liya wo toh keh rahe hain ke Mr. Kumar kal hi bahar chale gaye the apni family ke sath….

Daya: kal? magar ye khoon hue toh kuch aath nao ghante hi hue hain….(thinking) accha ek kaam karo unhe bulao aandar..

Sachin calls them inside

Daya: aap inhe pehchante hain…

The neighbors took a glance of that person lying dead….

Neighbor 1: ye…sir ye kaun hain…

Daya: matlab? ye Mr Kumar hain na?

Neighbor 2: nahi sir..ye Kumar ji nahi hain…..

Pankaj: Kumar ji nahi hain toh kaun hai?

woh hame nahi pata ….hame itna pata hain…ke ye aadmi iss ghar ka nahi hain…

Daya: aapne kabhi pehle dekha hain ise…matlab ghar ke aas pass ghumte hue…

Neighbour 1: nahi sir…aur hamari toh Kumar family se bohot acchi pehchan thi…pehchan matlab ghar jaise hi they kal hi unhone hame ye chabi di.. aur kaha ke wo jaa rahe hain bahar ….

Purvi: chabi aapke pass di thi?

Neighbour 1: han… ye dekhiye…wo toh hamesha hamare pass hi chodke jate hain….

Pankaj took it ….

Pankaj: sir…chabi inke pass hain aur taale ke sath koi chedkhani bhi nahi ki gayi tab…

Daya: hmm….

Moving towards the neighbours…

Daya: chabi aapke pass thi toh aap aaj aye the ghar main means saaf safai waigera?

Neighbour 1: han sir…aaj aya tha saaf safai krne ke dauran yahin tha main…magar ye laash…ye nahi thi sir…

Sachin: lekin aisa kaise ho sakta…ye laash kuch nao dass ghante pehle ki hain…aur aap kehrahe hain ki aapne kuch nahi dekha?

Neighbour 1: sir…main sach keh raha hun…hum aye saaf kiya aur chale gaye uske baad ya uske pehle yahan kaun aya kya hua hame kuch pata nahi hain sir…..

Then they moving away…(side)

Pankaj: sir muze yahan kuch gadbad lag rahi hain ya ye log jhooth bol rahe hain…

Daya: nahi pankaj…agar inhe jhooth bolna hi hota..toh iss chabi aur saaf karne ke liye wo aye the wo bhi toh wo chupa sakte the….

Sachin: sir magar lock toda nahi gaya hain…matlab yahan job hi aya tha uske pass iss ghar ki chabi thi…

Purvi: sir magar aisa bhi toh ho sakta hain ke iss ghar ki ek nahi do do chabiyan ho…

Daya: ho toh sakta hain purvi…magar hame sabse pehle Mr. kumar se baat karni hogi wahi bataenge ke ye addmi yahan aya kaise aur kaun hain contact karke dhundo unhe aur bureau bulao…

Saying this all went for collecting evidence, purvi moves near to daya…who was observing the murder weapon…

Purvi: sir..

Daya: han bolo…

Purvi (bit hesitating to ask):sir..abhijeet…sir ke bare main….

Daya (looked at her )abhijeet..uske bare main kya?

Purvi: sir..abhijeet sir ke bare main STF ko lead mil chuki hain sir….

Which shocked daya and scared too…

Daya: lead..kaise lead? aur tum ye sab….

Purvi: sir main kal se aapse baat karna chahti thi sir…sir..(her tone was sinking bit by bit )main janti hun ke aapko Acp sir ne Abhijeet sir ke case se dur rehne ko kaha hai sir..cheese bohot bighadti jaa rahi hain (on which she tried her best to control her sentiments…seeing her like this daya moved out of the house with her)

Daya was a lot confused as the girl who was standing before him was not someone who will become that that was enough to scare him…

Daya (soft tone) purvi tum..…..shant ho kar baat kya hain muze batao…main hun na…tum batao muze kya hua hain?

He said with great affection …she then composed herself and said what she wanted only…

Purvi: (confident and officer tone) sir…abhijeet sir ko virat nagar aur uske aas pass ke area main last dekha gaya hain sir….(on which something clicked daya) aur wo apne aap ko begunah sabit karne ke liye chip rahe hain woh ab apne sare informers laga rahe hain uss area main unki ab abhijeet sir ko dhundne ka yahi ek tarika uss video main se kuch solid clues nahi mil paa rahe hain aur ye toh aap bhi jante hain sir..ke agar abhijeet sir ko apni begunaahi ke sabot dhundne hain toh unhe bahar ana hi hoga….(she said giving a sigh)

Daya: magar pur…

When purvi cut him as she was feeling like what to tell and what not to…

Purvi: sir aapko ab isme kuch karna hoga sir….k..kyunke hum…hum kuch nahi kar sakte sir….aap jante hain na…(daya understood that what she was saying and indicating to and was looking at him giving a helpless glance)

When they saw that Acp and the rest of the team was coming so she wounded up the convo.

Purvi: sir…virat nagar….

And she went away from there leaving daya in a pool of thoughts…and was quite proud that Purvi was so willing to help inspite of knowing the concequences..

Daya here was quite confused about what purvi said now…..but one thing gave him his confidence was they are on very very right track..

Daya: virat nagar…..gang…correct…

And he instantly checked whether there was any message from them….but it wasn't…

When Acp saw him lost in thinking and after inquiry went near him…

Acp: kya hua daya?

Daya looked at him and trying to be normal…

Daya: nahi sir…kuch nahi…

Acp (looking keenly) abhijeet ke bare main soch rahe ho?

Daya: nahi sir…

Acp knew that he was lying…as his eyes were swollen too…because of the deprivation of sleep..

Acp: tumhari tabiyat kuch theek nahi lag rahi hain…

Daya: han sir..wo thodi thakan hain…bass…

Acp: raat bhar jagoge toh thakan toh hogi hi…

Daya (bit shocked)

Acp: tumhe rest ki zaroorat hain….tum jao hum dekh lenge…

Daya: nahi sir…m…main bilkul theek hun sir…aap..

Acp: daya…maine kahan na tum aaram karo thoda …

Daya: sir aapko lagta hain ke main aaram kar paunga….

(which daya said unintentionally and indeed it bit little alerted Acp and Acp knew the meaning)

Acp: toh ab tak tum wahi soch rahe ho….

(Daya moving in front of acp)

Daya: sir aap jante hain ke ye jo bhi hain ye ek sajis hain…aur aaj tak jo bhi aisa hua hain wo bhi sajish hi rahi hai magar aap kabhi ye samazte kyun nahi hain…

Acp: muze sirf sabot aur gawah hi samazte hain… bani banaie bate nahi samazti muze….

Daya: (giving a painfull smile) bani banaie bateein…sir abhi abhi itna sabkuch hua tha…magar phir bhi aap ab tak …..(giving a sigh)

Acp: agar begunaah hain toh bhaag kyu raha hain?

Daya: nahi toh kya karega sir wo? (straight tone) woh toh bass apni begunaahi ka sabot dhund raha hain kyunke wo janta hai ke aapko sirf sabot hi mayne rakhte hain….(after a pause) aur waise bhi samne aakar ke bhi use kya milta? cid ki custody.. kyunke iss baar wo ek aisi dal dal main phasa hain jahan se use sirf pukte sabot hi bahar la sakte hain….

Acp: (cold tone) begunaah?...muze laga nahi tha daya ke iss bar bhi tum uski dosti main itne andhe ho jaoge ke uss video ko bhi sajish manogey….

Daya didn't replied and was quiet angry as he was trying to find a support from Acp…if he would have got he surely would have told him about hat he was doing….but now ….

Acp: (straight tone) ek baar apni aankhon se ye dosti ki patti hatakar dekho daya….ek cid officer ki nazar se….tab tumhe samaz ayega…ke wo apne begunaahi ke nahi khud ke against sabot bana raha hain….

To which daya started looking aside as it was already unbearable for him as he knew what Acp was saying was true…and was making him even more angry on Abhijeet's stupid steps….

Acp: (teasing tone) magar tum ho ke tumhe kabhi dosti aur apne dost ke siwa kuch dikhta hi nahi khud toh galatiyan karte hi ho aur use bhi nahi rokte…. (big pause and looking at daya who was looking at him with frustrated expressions) isiliye….tum iss sab se door raho wahi sahi hain… aur doobara muze ye tumhari ye aisi halaat nahi chahiye hain… khas kar ke uski wajah se.. yahan aur bhi cases hain justice dilane ke liye… bhulna mat….

Saying which he left leaving Daya known to his duty…but now he was full firm to hide this thing from CID as the last thread of hope too got broken with the words of Acp….

Then he left from the scene …

Daya(on call): hello rakesh…han.. janta hun…aur usike bare main kaam hai sirf tum…

**Author note: due to some problem… I am not able to give long chapters… plz… bear with it…I know I said… next chapter will be long… but… I have to stop here… I am going acoording to my plot… so I have to stop here… thank you so much… iss baar.. aapne jyada review kiye… plz.. jin hone bhi review kiya… iss baar bhi khariyega… happy kin aye review… aaye.. yes… jaldi se jyada se jyada review dedo… I know ab sab wait kar rahe hai.. abhijeet ke wapas aane ka… jald hi aa jayega… next update… will be.. soon… lekin uske liye khoob sare review… pehle chapter mein 50 mile… iss baar.. bhi aisa hi hona chahiye.. hehe… **

**Thank you to all… Pari kirittika, adk, rukmani, cracresta, anhaal, aashish, ahel, piya, piyali, palak, shrestha, megha, Aditya, priya, misha, neha143, jassi, preeti, lovely, abhi, rajni, harpreet, viva, urmi, veena, deep, tasha, siya, deepika, zoya, angel, jiya, bhavna, jyoti, pinki, r and r.. and all guests…**

**Shweta- koi nahi… jab bhi time ho review kar dena.. par karna jaroor…**

**Miss kaur- yes.. aap bhi meri friend.. aap ka sab reviewers mere friend… **

**Riya verma- thanks… iss baar bhi review kar dena…**

**Amar singh ji- thank you.. plz review… to this…**

**Now.. plz… reviews kaam nahi honey chahiye…. plz… next update… jab 600 cross ho jayega… plz… plz.. review… soon I will update… my others stories… love you all…. **


End file.
